The Last Task
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are finally together. Ron is no longer an over protective brother and Ginny and Draco are in love... Harry and Voldies final face off...R/R...*finished* should i make a sequel?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: Felt so Twisted Inside

It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, the last of their most unforgettable years in school. No unnecessary distractions in going back to Hogwarts unlike in their second year when Ron and Harry had to fly a Ford Anglia to get to school and on their third year when he ran off from the Dursley's because he blew up his Aunt Marge. This Year was rather different. Although Harry had gone to so many difficult and death defying challenges in the past couple of years because of Voldemort of course who was still lurking about free but was driven to hiding because for the nth time he was defeated but had not been destroyed by the Boy Who Lived yet.

Harry woke up in his small room at the Dursley's home in # 4 Privet Drive. He's very excited because today was his trip back to Hogwarts. He met with his friends Ron and Hermione at the Diagon Alley a month ago to buy their things for school. He wasn't able to stay with Ron and his family in the Burrow that summer because Professor Dumbledore suggested that it would be safer for him to stay with the Dursley and he would have better protection with Arrabela Figg just close by. Harry needed to be alone anyways, he'd been through a lot and even though he misses his friends he wanted to be with himself to think and sort the thoughts that had been bugging him for quite a while.

The Death of Cedric Diggory, which he occasionally remembered and blamed himself for happening. If only he had taken the triwizard cup by himself he could have spared Diggory's life and had not caused too much pain for Cho. She had graduated from Hogwarts and moved back to the East trying to forget what had happened. Harry couldn't stop blaming himself for Cho's misery but she assured him that it wasn't his fault.

Harry hurried down to the kitchen to make the Dursley's their breakfast. When he finished he went back to his room to avoid bumping into them, he knew that his uncle Vernon would call for him or rather yell at him if they needed anything for him to do. He sat by his bed looking at his pictures. Six years had passed and as he turned the pages of his magical photo album he saw how he and his friends grew through the years. Ron taller than ever but still kept his very funny childish ways. 'He's my best friend indeed but why do I feel indifferent when he's with Hermione, ' he told himself. Ron was rather exceptional when it came to wizard's chess. He and Hermione are the closest people to Harry except for Sirius his godfather of course, who had manage to look after him even while the man was in hiding and Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Head Master. Now his godfather had been found innocent because Peter Pettigrew was believed to be a live and was still serving the dark Lord. He saw a picture of himself and his godfather as Padfoot. Sirius was Animagus and so were Harry, Ron and Hermione. They learned to turn themselves into animals on their fifth year on one of their challenges facing the dark lord. Harry could turn himself into an eagle, Ron into a gray cat while Hermione a snow-white fox.

Hermione, one of his best friends had been quite a revelation for him. He spent the later part of his fifth year summer break at her house. Harry's stay at her house made him see the joys of being muggle, not the kind of feeling he had about muggles when he's with the Dursley's. Hermione had grown to be a very beautiful young woman that even he couldn't deny seeing her differently those past few days before he left Hogwarts. Her long brown hair didn't look as bushy as it used to, her front teeth were just perfect after Madame Pompfrey shrank them because of an enlarging incident with Malfoy on their fourth year. Hermione captivated everyone's attention when she arrived at the Yule Ball on that same year with Viktor Krum the young man whom everyone considered the youngest player in professional Quidditch. Harry was busy fancying Cho Chang at that time but he couldn't help but notice Hermione as well.

Even for the speculations that any moment there would be war in the Wizarding world because of the alleged activities of some underground Death- eaters. Harry had other things in his mind. He really never had any chance to think for himself. He should have been allowed to stay with his godfather but they had to keep him safe and living as a muggle gave him a better chance of protection.

Those weren't the things running through his head though. He thought of his friends and how last year made him rethink so many things about them. A few months before their Summer Holiday on their sixth year Ron had finally asked Hermione out. His two best friends were actually dating. He didn't know how to react to the situation. He was happy for them but something deep inside him was aching. He felt so twisted inside. He and Hermione were both prefects and thus gave them a lot of time together. Those days as he remembered them were priceless moments. He loved Ron as a brother, like a sibling that he never had. Hermione on the other hand was something else.

Those days on their sixth year he felt so guilty about his hidden grudges for Ron, when he saw his two best friends together. 'They seem so happy,' he told himself, 'but I have a strange feeling that I want to be in Ron shoes'. He thought of how lucky Ron really was and he was most of the time too thick and insecure to see how fortunate he really was. Ron still had his parents with him and the rest of his six siblings. He doesn't have to face death every year and the possibility of not returning alive after facing Voldemort. He doesn't have to live with some sorry-excuse-for- relatives every summer, like the Dursleys. Ron may not have the money that Harry had in Gringotts but at least he hadn't lost his parents at a very young age. And the best thing that Ron had that Harry would have wanted even in exchange of all the fame and money that he had, was the love of Hermione. It took him his whole sixth year and his summer Holiday to actually figure out the awkward feelings he had. He was happy when the three of them were together but his happiness when he was with her was immeasurable.

He continued looking at the pictures. A smile showed in his face as a picture of him and Hermione in their fifth year Prefect Ceremony. They were just standing beside each other but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was at those times given all the opportunity to be close to her. Hermione was very caring and was always concerned about him. He remembered the time she told McGonagall about his new broom. His Firebolt had to be broken down into bits and pieces just to be tested from being jinxed. He smiled at the thought that she was always worried about him. It's not like he really wanted her to be vexed and all but he realized how flattering it was to have someone make a big fuss out of him not because he was popular or he's the boy who lived. She cared simply because he was Harry.

He was flipping through his album when he heard Hedwig fly through his window. She was carrying a parcel and some letters. The parcel was from Hogwarts and so was one letter. The other was from Hermione. He felt his heart go through a summersault. He opened the letter from Hogwarts first then the Parcel. The letter read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head boy, after a most thorough deliberation of the school governors and faculty. You are the best preference amongst all the other male prefects from different houses. Your heroic acts from the past six years and your exemplary academic performance except from a few troubles with Potions were considered. You are to be acknowledged before the Sorting Ceremony with Head girl Hermione Granger. With this letter is a parcel containing your Head boy Handbook and Badge. You will proceed to the Head boy and Head girl Train Car. You are to take a private carriage with the Head Girl to the castle. Mr. Potter I am hoping that you will be able to balance your time as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain as well as your late father did. Our congratulations to you Mr. Harry Potter may you give justice to your title as Head boy. I apologize for the late announcement.

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress  
Harry opened the Parcel and held out his badge and handbook. He smiled not because he was made head boy but because he was to spend more time with Hermione. He placed the parcel and opened letter inside his trunk and he proceeded in opening Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

I don't know how to begin my letter to you. I want to congratulate you for being head boy. It was really no surprise for me because you have the making of a true head boy. I just hope you won't lead the house point deduction this year. I should be very happy about my being head girl but at the moment I'm still uncertain about my relationship with Ron, he owled me the other day and actually broke up with me. I don't know how I should act towards him. I'm relieved that I wouldn't have to share a car with him during the train ride. I'm glad I'll be riding with you I just don't know how to face him now. I'm sorry I had to drag you into our problem. I hope you had a great summer. Well, I really shouldn't have said that because the Dursleys are probably giving you a hard time. See you in Kings Cross.

With Love, Hermione

He couldn't believe it. Hermione and Ron had broken up and Ron initiated it. 'You shouldn't be happy about the news,' he reminded himself. He looked at his watch and it was 5 passed 8 he needs to pack for his trip to Kings Cross. His uncle Vernon was driving him to the train station. After the whole school prefect news in his fifth year he was cut a little slack. But it's not like he was treated like a regular boy. He was more likely treated less inhumane than before. He packed his trunk and got ready for his trip. The Dursleys must be up already because he heard discussions in the kitchen. 'Will I tell them that I'm head boy', he asked himself. He placed Hedwig in her cage and got all his things ready. He went down to see the Dursleys.

"Uncle Vernon," he said as he went into the kitchen door, "I have to tell you something," he continued.

"What is it now? Another favor? It's bad enough that I'm driving you to that train station", his uncle barked.

"I was made head boy", Harry said as he stared on the floor.

"Really? Now what kind of institution would make you that?" Dudley smirked.

" Dudley dear you know that Harry is of a different kind so they are placed in with different and very low standards," Petunia retorted.

Harry didn't say anything. There was no point in arguing with them. After all he was actually staying there for the last time. Yes, that brightened up his day.

"Go, put your bloody things inside the trunk of the car. We'll be living in five minutes," Vernon commanded.

Harry went up and got his things. He placed all his things in the trunk and Hedwig's cage inside the car. He waited for his uncle as he thought of the possible turn of events. Hermione and Ron weren't together anymore. He was made head boy and he'll be spending more time with her as possible. 'What about Ron?' he thought, 'how will I act towards him? The last time he wrote to me was on my birthday and I haven't heard from him since.' Now he was troubled. Ron had been his best friend why was he moving away from Harry as well.

To be continued..


	2. The Train Ride

I don't own Harry Potter. All I have for myself is my original plot. Well, I hope it's one of a kind..  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
After stuffing all his things in the car. Harry waited for his uncle he started thinking about how his last year at Hogwarts be like? What would he and his friends face this year? Will he finally be able to ask Hermione out? Actually he was kind of hoping that he could have her as a steady girlfriend. The Idea made him smile. His Uncle Vernon who disgustingly cleared his throat and spitted interrupted his reverie.  
  
"Get in the car, Boy!" Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
Harry hurriedly went in the seat beside his uncle. The ride from number 4 privet drive to kings cross went smoothly. Harry didn't even bother to talk to his uncle along the way. The less he talked the safer his journey would be to the train station.  
  
When he got there and after he got all his things in the trolley his uncle sped off without even seeing him safely on the platform. Well, Harry felt relieved with getting rid of his sorry-excuse- for-an-uncle. On his way to the platform he saw Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ron!" he called on his friend.  
  
"Hiyaa, Harry!" Ron answered back as Harry went to meet his friend.  
  
"Say, Ron." Harry was about to say but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Hermione told you didn't she?" Harry only nodded. "It's for the best, Harry. I don't want to tie her down on a relationship that she really doesn't want to be in."  
  
"But." Harry tried to say.  
  
"Trust me on this one, Harry. It was the most difficult decision I've made and it's killing me inside but trust me it's the best for all of us. For once I don't want to be selfish."  
  
Harry didn't say anymore. He in one way figured out what Ron was saying. 'But if Hermione really doesn't want to be with their best friend who does she want to be with?' the questioned caught his attention for a while.  
  
"Harry, please take care of her," Ron started, "I know she doesn't want to talk to me now. But I just hope she'll understand me and my reasons for breaking up with her," he continued.  
  
'Why does it feel like he's handing down Hermione to me,' he thought. 'Does he know about my feelings for her?' he pondered. Ron and Harry dropped the subject knowing that what they should be talking about was their plan for their last year in Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron, I forgot to tell you" he exclaimed, "I was made head boy!"  
  
"Congratulations mate!" his friend congratulated him. "Well, you deserve it. After saving everyone's arse last year that's the least they could do. Just imagine the privileges you'll have. Care to share it with me?" Ron joked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny heard the conversation and went to where the boys were talking.  
  
"Congratulations Harry," the mother and daughter said in unison.  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush. Mrs. Weasley always treated him like her own son. Ginny on the other hand at first had a mad crush on him. He even had her as his date in their Winter Ball last year but they knew pretty well that things wouldn't work out since Harry's heart belonged to someone else. Ginny surprisingly didn't take it as he thought she would. He didn't blame her though, because she had grown to be very lovely and now she had a set of fans herself. She was an exceptional Chaser. There were no awkward moments between them. He guessed that Ginny being the girl that she was must have figured out his true feelings and whose it for.  
  
"Come along children you should get to the train it would leave in five minutes," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
Harry and Ron went running past through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came through next.  
  
Harry hadn't seen Hermione yet. It made him grew weary. He was looking around the platform trying to find a glimpse of her. 'She was always on time,' he thought. 'It's not like her to show up late.' Then he realized that she must have gotten in the train car early since she wanted to avoid Ron that day.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, I have to go and put my things in the Head boy train car and maybe look for Hermione. I haven't seen her yet," he told them as he went of to the front area of the train.  
  
"Have fun all of you and Harry be careful and you two also. Don't get in any trouble," Mrs. Weasley reminded her kids before they themselves went to a train car.  
  
Ron and Ginny shared a compartment with Lavender, Parvati and Dean. It wasn't the first time that he didn't stay with his friends in the train. Since fifth year when Hermione and Harry were made prefects they had to stay in a different compartment with other prefects. But during those years Harry and Hermione would stop by to see how he was so it wasn't that lonely.  
  
Harry was right in thinking that Hermione was there early. After putting all his stuff in the compartment he hurriedly went to Hermione who was busy reading a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History (revised edition)'. It was his gift to her last Christmas. He remembered the happiness in her face and the brilliant twinkle of her eyes when she opened the present. She almost forgot that Ron actually gave her a bracelet, which he bought from his hard earned money for assisting in the 3W that his twin brothers Fred and George put up.  
  
Harry smiled as he approached her.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said as she looked up to him.  
  
"Hermione, I knew you were here already," he said jokingly to her as he sat across from where she was seated.  
  
"Have you spoken to Ron?" she asked, her face hidden in the big book that she was reading.  
  
"You can't ignore him for a year. You have to talk to him eventually. He was one of your best friends after all," Harry tried to convince her.  
  
"Look at me Hermione," he said as he pulled the book from her face and he took hold of both of her hands. "Ron, had his reasons why he did it and trust me when I say it's a very hard decision for him as well."  
  
Harry's green eyes were staring down into Hermione's brown ones. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Harry, I know and I understand him. I only feel guilty about not loving him as much as he loved me." Hermione's words seemed to shed some light unto him but the unclear thing was, if she didn't love Ron as much as their friend did then whom does she want to be with.  
  
The only thing that Harry could do was to hold her tight. He didn't know why he did it but it felt so right at that very moment. "Go and find him you need to talk to him and say what you have to say to him," he said as he held her even tighter.  
  
"I don't know what would be of me if I didn't have you", Hermione said as she placed a kiss on his cheeks. She got up from her sit and went looking for Ron.  
  
Harry was left in the head boy and head girl compartment. He was smiling. Hermione's last words made his heart leap into a summersault. Then he heard someone smirking that sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"I see the head boy and head girl are getting along pretty well. Is it true that the weasel had broken up with the mudblood? Hmm.. Finally the boy have learned something," Draco said as he stood by the compartment door.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit," Harry retorted. "It's too bad you didn't get the Head boy position. What is it that they should call you? Ahhh. is it deputy?" Harry felt a lot better after his conversation with Hermione that he felt strong enough to take down Draco single handedly.  
  
Draco's expression changed from arrogance to displeasure. He didn't have his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle around to do his biding since Prefects had to stay on a different compartment.  
  
" I assure you Potter they may soon need my services," Draco said as he regained his composure.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry asked. "I better be careful if I were you Draco. I wouldn't want to get my name associated with He-who-must-not-be-named. Surely he's the only wizard whom I can think of that wants me dead."  
  
Draco had lost on this one again and he couldn't say any more but kept his arrogant smile on his face as if it implied that the battle may be over but the war had just began.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I have to see Hermione and Ron and probably get everyone ready we will soon reach Hogsmeade and if I were you, I would do my duties before anyone take the prefect position away from you because you were busy doing something else," and with that Harry left.  
  
Draco had no choice but to call the attention of the other Slytherins to prepare. He hated being told what to do specially if the orders came from Potter. It had been like that all his life. His father always had the last word. He, Draco Malfoy must uphold the family name and thus meant following all of his fathers demands. His mother was put to the same unlikely position. They were to act sternly and with superiority when in the midst of other wizards so as to uphold the righteousness of their family name.  
  
Hermione finally found the compartment that Ron was staying in. He was with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Dean. She knocked before pushing the door of the compartment open. "Ron, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked as she peered in the compartment.  
  
Ron was startled he didn't expect her to want to talk to him after the break up. 'Harry must have talked to her already. She always had that soft side for Harry,' he told himself. He didn't say anything he just stood up and went out of the compartment to talk to her. They went to an empty compartment just across the one Ron shared with Ginny and the others. They sat facing each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time.  
  
"Okay you first," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to break up with you in the worst kind of way," he started, "I should have asked to see you and say it in person but I was such a coward that I resorted into just writing you a letter." He didn't want to look at her because he couldn't bear to see the look on her face.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize to you," she said, "You had all the reasons to break up with me. I was your girl friend but I wouldn't even let you kiss me. I made our relationship too complicated for the both of us."  
  
"Hermione, it took me a while but I figured it out," he whispered, "You love him don't you?"  
  
She didn't have to say anything they both knew what he was talking about. She just nodded. Ron held her hand and said, " It's alright, you deserve to be happy and Harry of all people is entitled to have a person as special as you."  
  
"Thank you," was the only thing she could say. And she hugged her the first time since they had broken up.  
  
"Friends?" Ron asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"Best friends," Hermione shook his hands.  
  
Harry saw his two best friends in the compartment and a smile showed in his face as he saw them shook hands. He knocked at the door and went in.  
  
"Now this is a pretty sight," he joked as he sat beside Hermione.  
  
Ron and Hermione both thanked Harry for persuading them to talk. Harry told them that they were to arrive at Hogsmeade pretty soon so they had to get ready. Ron went into his compartment and told Ginny and the others to prepare. Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand and peered into the compartments and told the other students to prepare for their arrival.  
  
Hermione couldn't be anymore thankful for her luck that day. She was thinking of how she would talk to Ron but as it ended out their friendship meant more than anything and all the pain was all washed away. She was even luckier to have Harry by her side. She was so worried about him. Maybe that was the reason why Ron had figured everything out. She was with him but all she had been talking about was Harry. She loved him since their fourth year but she knew that Harry liked someone else. Now she was to spend more time with him and even stay in their very own common room. The future looked brighter for her. Still, fear crept into her thoughts. Its their last year at Hogwarts, what will Voldemort do next? She was scared of the possible things that might happen to Harry but all that mattered that time was that he was holding her hand and it felt like no dreadful thought can put her down.  
  
After getting everyone ready Harry and Hermione went to their Compartment and got ready themselves. 'Holding her hand makes me feel stronger it's like I can face Voldemort and crush him to the ground,' he thought.  
  
There were no agreements no discussions Harry and Hermione just understood each other. Harry couldn't figure out what was happening but he knew for certain that he loves her so much and this year he would finally tell her and not even Voldemort can stop him.  
To be continued..  
  
[n/a]: hope you like this one as much as the one before it. Hope to get more review and well, thanks for the people who have read my stuff..enjoy.. Sorry it took me a while to write this one I simply got caught up with schoolwork. 


	3. Affairs and Responsibilities

I don't own Harry Potter. All I have for myself is my original plot. Well, I hope it's one of a kind..My third installment.  
  
Chapter 3: Affairs and Responsibilities  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in their compartment holding each other. They were already dressed in robes for disembarking from the train. They had the most wonderful trip. No words were spoken just the two of them together feeling contented in each other's arms.  
  
"It's almost our stop we have to get everyone ready," Hermione said dutifully as she stood up from her seat.  
  
"We better start moving then?" Harry held out his hand to her as he stood up. They didn't bother about their belongings since they will be sent to the castle. All they had to worry about is to handle their duties.  
  
"We have to round the Prefects for their assignments," Hermione said.  
  
"I guess, you've already read the whole handbook," Harry joked. But he knew that she really did read the handbook from cover to cover, always the reliable one, Hermione.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I just realized how beautiful you look," Harry couldn't stop the words from spilling out. He felt himself blushing and so was Hermione. "Come on we should meet them then," he said as she pulled her unto the next compartment where the prefects were staying.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop herself from blushing. The compliment that Harry gave her caught her off guard and that at some point she thought her wits must have left her for a while.  
  
They went to the next compartment and told the prefects their duties not that they had to be briefed every time but there were a few who needed to be reminded. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were the Slytherin Prefects. Padma Patil and Terry Boot were the prefects from Ravenclaw. Susan Bones and Aaron Hughbourn were from Hufflepuff.  
  
"On my list, we have two new additional Gryffindor Prefects as our replacements of course, since you're head boy and I'm head girl," Hermione said as she examined the list she was holding, "It says here Dylan McGarth his here already and what do you know? We also have Virginia Weasley from the sixth year."  
  
"Isn't it odd that she didn't get hold of this news?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I can only think about one thing 'Errol'. You know how old that owl is he must have lost it or he must have dozed of somewhere," Hermione said. "Well, we only have one thing to do," she said eyeing Harry mischievously.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy or should I say Draco could you please get Ms. Weasley for us so we can talk to her before the train goes into it's full stop? She has to be informed of her duties or better yet do the honor of informing her everything that she has to know about being a prefect," Harry tried to command authoritatively but surely everyone knew that he was just trying to have a little fun.  
  
"Whatever Potter, just don't get to cozy with bossing around." And with that Draco left the compartment to look for Ginny.  
  
Pansy tried to follow Draco but Hermione told her to pair up with Dylan and teach him his way around. Pansy without Draco couldn't argue especially now that it would be against the head girl even if she usually called her a filthy mudblood.  
  
Harry actually found it odd that they had the upper hand on Draco and Pansy, and with the looks on Hermione's face he could see that she was new to the feeling as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny, Ron and the other Gryffindors were already on their School robes when Draco knocked on their compartment door.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I need a word with you," Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"What do you need from my sister?" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"I'm on official Business Weasel so sod it! Believe me it's no pleasure for me doing this stupid task of talking to you sister," Draco retorted.  
  
"Shut up the both of you! Okay, I'm coming. Ron don't worry it's not like he can do anything to me," Ginny said trying to level with Draco's arrogance.  
  
"I believe she's right Ron. Your sister can take care of herself," Lavender said as she placed a comforting hand over Ron's.  
  
"I see you have recovered from your relationship with the mudblood. Not bad Weasel you found a nice replacement," Draco smirked as he left the compartment.  
  
Lavender was furiously blushing and Ron was to in a way but he had almost stood up and got hold of Malfoy but Dean stopped him and said that the git wasn't worth it.  
  
Ginny got out of the compartment and followed Draco with a disgusted look on her face. She can't believe that she had to follow the pathetic moron wherever it was that he was taking her. Almost halfway to the prefect's compartment Draco stopped and faced Ginny.  
  
"Okay Weasley, I was asked to inform you that you've been made a prefect. That means you are to take your duties and responsibilities at the best of your abilities. You're to be a good example to other student's specially from your house," Draco said.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed and hugged Draco Malfoy. She didn't intend to but the excitement of the moment just made her do it. Realizing her unlikely action she instantly pulled away. "That's great!" she said as she looked on the floor to avoid Draco's stare.  
  
Draco was taken a back by the whole scenario. Ginny Weasley hugged him. He didn't know how to react. He had to say something. He knew he had to.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Weasley. I know you're excited but that doesn't give you the right to put your filthy hands around me," Draco smirked. 'Your being the git that they all pictured you to be Malfoy,' he said to himself.  
  
"Like I really wanted to do that!" Ginny retorted defensively. "Sorry but my filthy hands won't ever go near you, your great highness," she smirked. "A prefect is a good example, you say? No wonder Slytherins are such prats, now I know what kind of role model they have." And with that she walked off towards the Prefect compartment.  
  
The compartment was empty since the Prefects went out to do their respective duties. Draco went in to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Well, I forgot to tell you. I was assigned by Potty to show you how prefects like myself do our work," he said in a less aggravated but more formal manner.  
  
"Goody, I'm stuck with you," Ginny remarked sarcastically.  
  
They did the regular rounds getting the students prepared for their stop when the train actually went to a full stop. Prefects went out of the train first. Then they were assisting the other students as they disembark.  
  
"Harry, don't you think that, that is more torture for Ginny than it is for Draco?" Hermione asked a bit concerned as she pointed out to Harry the arguing Ginny and Draco. Harry looked at where Hermione was pointing. He saw Draco and Ginny arguing in front of a first year that looked so confused with the two people fighting in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them. You go on help the others," Harry said and he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before he went to Ginny and Draco's direction. Hermione felt herself blush. 'Harry just kissed me. Does he really like me?' she asked herself. She stood there for a while staring back at Harry but then she eventually went back to her duties.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" Harry interrupted the heated argument between Ginny and Draco.  
  
"He was telling the little boy some really bad things about the Gryffindor house," Ginny retorted and gave Draco a piercing stare.  
  
"I was simply saying that it's better to be sorted into Slytherin," Draco argued, "but of course you'll take her side since you belong in that house to."  
  
"Actually, young man," Harry moved his attention to the confused first year, "you'll be sorted into the house which you should belong to. You really can't choose which house you'll be placed into but the sorting hat is good at his job. So don't worry he'll place you were you should be"  
  
The boy just smiled at Harry then changed his reaction when he saw the scar on Harry's forehead. "Are you.. are you Harry Potter?" the boy asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, I am and you are?" he asked the little boy back.  
  
"I'm Ethan McGregor," the boy answered but still a bit stunned with his luck of meeting Harry Potter in the flesh.  
  
"Nice meeting you Ethan. Now if you just go along with those first years, your things will be taken cared of," Harry shook hands with the boy and motioned him to join the other first years following Hagrid to the lake. Harry realized that he hadn't talked to Hagrid.  
  
"As for you two," he started as he stared at Draco and Ginny who were silent while Harry was talking to Ethan.  
  
"I hope you understand the implications of your actions?" he asked. "Draco, I expected more from you. The task assigned to you is quite easy. You are to show Ginny what to do and not to argue with her in front of the new students."  
  
"Ginny, I know this isn't actually the welcome you expected for being a new prefect but you have to get along with everyone even if it's Draco," he told her.  
  
"Sorry, Potty if I didn't meet your standards," he said sarcastically. "Are you coming Ginny or not?" he asked her sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Promise we'll try to get a long," Ginny said apologetically but Harry smiled and everything made sense to her now. Harry was teaching Draco a lesson. She followed Draco and they assisted the other students into the carriages not really talking to each other.  
  
When it was finally there turn to get into a carriage they found themselves sharing one but still not talking to each other.  
  
Harry walked towards Hagrid who was helping the first years into their boats, four in each.  
  
"Hiyaa, Arry," Hagrid greeted him. "Congratulations! See yah made it as head boy after all."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. So how was your summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had a special mission from Dumbledore. See we had to talk to the Giants at the far North."  
  
"We? You were with who?" Harry said with a questioning look.  
  
"With Mad'm Maxine O' course," he answered slightly blushing.  
  
"I see. Well, how did it go?"  
  
"It was uncertain at firs but we fin'lly talked some sense to em," Hagrid said as he helped the last student in. "Well, we better be goin' now. Arry, you should board yer carriage. Ermione is waitin'?"  
  
Harry waved goodbye and ran up to the carriage where Hermione was waiting.  
  
"How is Hagrid doing?" Hermione asked as Harry got in their carriage.  
  
"He said Dumbledore sent him and Madame Maxine to talk to the giants," he answered as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Hermione just rested her head against his chest. "I hope nothing bad happens this year."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Harry said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Actually I'm so worried about you," she looked up to him with pleading eyes. "What if he comes after you again and this time he's powerful enough to."  
  
"No he won't get me. He'll never take me away from you. You hear me?" He said to her trying to soothe her. She was sobbing in his arms.  
  
"I'm scared of loosing you Harry. I'm always scared when you have to face Voldemort. I'm trying to be strong every time you face all those ordeal but now I don't know if I can handle it anymore," she told him.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. I won't let anyone not even Voldemort to take me away from you. I love you Hermione always remember that," he said to her wiping the tears on her face. 'There I finally said it. And I think I've seen enough to know that she loves me the same way. I'm the luckiest man,' he told himself.  
  
"Harry, do you mean it?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Of course I mean it, with all my heart," he told her as he lowered his lips to her in their first kiss. After a long passionate kiss they parted.  
  
"Please stop crying I can't bear to see you like this. You're a strong person Hermione you always were," he comforted her as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'm just so happy. Hearing you say it made all my fears go away," she assured him. They held each other in an embrace. They stayed that way until they reached the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny just looked out the window of the horseless carriage that was taking her and Draco to the Castle. 'I don't know what's going on in Harry's head but I think this is so unfair in my part. What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?' she thought to herself.  
  
Draco was glancing at the girl with him in the carriage. 'She's not bad looking. I think she's a lot prettier than Pansy. Heck! She's gorgeous compared to Pansy,' he told himself. 'Wait, are you kidding? She's a Weasley. The sister of the Weasel, unless you've forgotten,' he reminded himself and he just stared at the window next to him.  
  
'Draco would have been very attractive if he isn't the arrogant git that he is? I hate to admit it next to Harry, he's probably the next best thing, too bad he's such a prat,' she thought as she glanced at him staring out the window.  
  
'What if I apologize to her? Will She forgive he? She probably thinks I'm such an ass," he pondered. 'You shouldn't associate yourself with the poor Wizarding kind!' his father's stern voice was echoing in his head.  
  
'Ron would probably kill me if he finds out that I think Draco is cute. Hell, the whole Gryffindor would probably despise me. Oh Harry what had you got me into!' her mind screamed. The carriage went to a stop they were at Hogwarts. Ginny followed by Draco got out from their carriage. Surprisingly for Ginny, only the Head boy, Head girl and other prefects had arrived. The other carriages were probably still on its way.  
  
Harry and Hermione told them to line up. Now Ginny was beside a fellow Gryffindor, Dylan. Draco was staying beside Pansy. They were now assigned to their own respective houses. They waited for the second to seventh year students to arrive.  
  
When the carriages arrived, Ron got out right after Lavender. He saw Harry and Hermione holding hands. He was right, they loved each other and for once he did the right thing by setting her free. He may not have a girlfriend now but at least he still has his best friends and that's what matters. He hurriedly went up to them. He also noticed Ginny along side the prefects. 'My sister is a prefect! Wait till Fred and George hears about this,' he thought.  
  
"Ron, can I walk with you?" Lavender asked from behind him.  
  
"Sure," he answered and he instinctively took her hand to his. Lavender didn't argue and walked along side him. "This day isn't as bad as I thought."  
  
They reached Harry and Hermione and Ron smiled at both of them. Harry smiled back then looked at his best friend and Lavender holding hands.  
  
Hermione was also beaming at both of them. She mouthed to Ron, 'I'm happy for you.'  
  
Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and he told everyone to enter the castle.  
  
The students after entering the great hall went to their respective tables. Harry and Hermione sat beside each other and across them Ron seated between Lavender and Ginny. Dylan sat beside Collin Creevey and Melanie Wayne. Both were sixth year students.  
  
Draco sat beside Pansy and Goyle. Crabbe was seated across them. Draco was facing Harry and Hermione's back and from where he was he could clearly see Ginny Weasley as she cheerfully talked with her brother. 'She's a lot prettier when she's smiling,' he thought. 'Don't be an idiot your father will kill you and what will the Slytherins say?' he scolded himself.  
  
Everyone was seated when the first years arrived. Leading them to the hall was Professor McGonagall and from the side door near the teacher's table they saw Hagrid come in. The expressions on the faces of the first years were just like those of Harry and Ron's when they first entered the hall. Hermione on the other hand having read 'Hogwarts, A History' knew about it long before.  
  
Dumbledore rose up from the middle of the high teacher's table and everyone was silent. "I would like to acknowledge our new Head boy, Harry Potter and Head girl Hermione Granger", he announced. Everyone broke to applause, well, except for the Slytherin Table.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony took place and there were a number of new Gryffindor Students, Alice Perkins, Ethan McGregor, Simon Holmes, Abbey Himfeel, Jesse Rupert, among the few.  
  
Harry motioned Ethan to occupy the empty seat beside Ginny and the others followed. The feast already started.  
  
"Glad I made it to Gryffindor!" Ethan told Harry as he reached the table. "And Ms. Weasley, you're right I do belong here," he beamed at Ginny. She just smiled at the boy.  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter? I've read a lot about you," Alice asked Harry. "And you're Hermione Granger, you're really smart probably the smartest student in Hogwarts," she moved her attention to Hermione. "I wish I can be like you. I mean I've been reading a lot of books. I'm also muggle born like you."  
  
Hermione was blushing from what Alice said about her. They heard lots of complements for Harry before but she never heard much for her. 'Was I like that before?' she thought.  
  
Harry just gave her a smile. He whispered to her that she was that adorable.  
  
"You know everything? Are you a book worm or something?" Simon blurted while he was digging into his pumpkin pudding.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to her like that," Ron said. 'He's almost like me when I picked on Hermione,' he told himself.  
  
"This is so funny. It's like seeing miniature us," Harry joked.  
  
"That means we have young ones looking up to us to be responsible adults," Hermione cut in.  
  
"I guess you're right," Harry agreed.  
  
"That means you should stay out of trouble Harry or there will be a number of kids following your footsteps," Ron added.  
  
"That is if trouble doesn't find me," Harry answered and they all laughed.  
  
Draco stared at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were laughing with the first years. Ethan the boy he talked to before he had the argument with Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. 'Sure thought he would have been a Slytherin,' he told himself.  
  
To be continued....  
  
[A/N]: Well, I took me a while finishing this one. The next chapters would hopefully be a lot better. Enjoy reading and please review. 


	4. Of Family and Death

I don't own Harry Potter. All I have for myself is my original plot. Well, I hope it's one of a kind and I did add some characters of my own.They're basically characters not mentioned in any of the Installment of the HP books, now those are mine... This is the fourth part. Hope yah like it as much as the ones before it.  
  
Chapter 4: Of Family and Death  
  
After the Beginning Term Feast, Harry and Hermione lead the other prefects out of the Great Hall. The Prefects assisted the first years as well as the other students from their house towards their respective common rooms.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were left by the Portrait hole, which was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I have to get inside then. I think Lavender is waiting," Ron said mischievously to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Whatever happens mate, don't ever get caught," Harry joked and Hermione nudged him on the side.  
  
"See you around Ron," Hermione said as he entered the common room. Their new password was 'Chocolate Frogs'.  
  
"I see he's happy," Harry exclaimed as he took Hermione's hand in his. "Now we have to look for Professor McGonagall so we can finally see where we will be staying.  
  
"I'm glad he is. At least I'm not the only one happy around here," she muttered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. For the past two years Hermione loosened up a bit. She was still very sturdy when it comes to studying but the female side of her got out eventually. She started to put a little make- up nothing much just some lip-gloss and a blush not she really needed it because when she looks up at Harry she seemed to be as rosy as ever.  
  
They found Professor McGonagall in the Transfigurations classroom. She was currently going through some papers when she noticed the two entered the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger I've been expecting you. I assume everyone is inside their respective common rooms?" she asked the two.  
  
"Yes, Professor. We made sure everyone is settled in," Hermione answered for the both of them.  
  
"Come along now. No time should be wasted. It's a big day tomorrow, the start of the classes. You two need all the rest you can get," she said as she rose to her seat and went straight to exit the door. Harry and Hermione followed her.  
  
They found themselves in front of the Portrait of Godric Gryffindor that was only 10 paces away from the Portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"What would you want your password to be?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"You decide Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Well, friendship would be nice," she exclaimed.  
  
"Friendship, it shall be," they heard the portrait say and the portrait hole opened. Inside was a smaller version of the Gryffindor Common Room. All things in it were either scarlet or gold. There was also a smaller hearth that was already lit with two couches right in front. There were study tables with lamps on one side of the room.  
  
"Both of you will share this common room. You both have separate rooms if you go up that stairs you will find two doors facing each other. The one on the Right is your room Mr. Potter and the one on the left is yours Ms. Granger. You also have your own baths, which are located in your rooms as well. There is a secret passage you can use to go to any part of the castle instantly. It's behind that big red curtain over there. All you have to do is say the place you will go to before opening the door and when you pass through to the other side you're already there, " she said as she pointed to the big curtain beside the staircase to their rooms.  
  
"This is great. Now I would never be late for Potions," Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione just laughed quietly.  
  
"If you will need anything two house elves are at your disposal. Dobby and Winky, they were both eager to assist you. All you have to do is call their names and snap your fingers," McGonagall said. "I shall leave you now. Good night, Mr. Potter, Ms, Granger. And oh. may I remind you Mr. Potter I know you have a liking for breaking the rules I hope to see more maturity from you this year." And with that McGonagall left them.  
  
"This is awesome. We can invite Ron over. Now we have a place of our own," Harry exclaimed as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes, we can but we also have to be responsible about our newly found privileges Harry. We still have to be good role models to those new Gryffindors and probably to the whole school," Hermione reminded him as she dropped right beside him.  
  
"That would be a lot easier for me specially when I have you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
That night they drift into deep slumber in each other's arms. They were sound asleep in the couch by the roaring fire of their own common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was lying in his bed. He was having a very bad dream. Someone in a place that looked awfully familiar to Draco was chasing his mother. She was running by the big fields near the Malfoy Manor. It was very dark and the rain was pouring very hard. His mother was screaming out. Asking for the man to stop. The man was angry and he hit Draco's mother so hard that she fell to the ground. She stood up and was running away. She was trying to get away from the man. Draco couldn't see who he was but he knew that she was scared of him. His mother was almost at the edge of the fields getting closer to the cliff. She was still trying to run away from the man and she was begging for him to stop hurting her. She begged him to stop what he was doing. She begged him not to make her son a death-eater. Then the vision of his mother falling down the cliff with her hands held up trying to ask for help. And the last word she heard her say was his name, "DRACO!"  
  
He sat up from his bed all sweaty. His dream was so vivid. He saw his own mother die. He was so scared. 'What if it's true?' he asked himself. He could hear himself breathe loudly. Now he wanted to see her, to see if she's okay. He loved his mother so much. She was the only person who understood him. Draco couldn't stop himself from crying. Good thing he was hidden behind his bed curtains, he wouldn't want the other Slytherins to see him in that state. He just sat there on his bed. He couldn't get back to sleep, the nightmare he had about his mother dying a most frightful way might haunt him again.  
  
When it was almost dawn Draco got out of his bed took a hot shower, got dressed and went on with his early rounds. He got used to walking around the Dungeons while everyone's still snoring in bed. He would usually be the first one to go to the Great Hall for breakfast a habit he had gone used to since his first year as a Prefect. The only two people he would see there as early as he was, was Potter and Granger, whom he despised a lot or does he really? He could have sworn he wanted to make friends with Potter when he first met him in Madam Malkin's Boutique before he started at Hogwarts. Well, it was not like he knew who Harry was back then. He must have gone on the wrong foot by talking about Hagrid in an awful way. He even made an effort to talk Potter into joining him and his two friends on their first day at Hogwarts. It wasn't like Crabbe and Goyle were good friends to him, they were more like bodyguards who can't think on their own. Potter would have been a great alley but why would he do that. He's father had always told him he belongs to the other side, the evil side.  
  
Draco finished his rounds at the Dungeons when he finally decided to go to the Great Hall. He got up from the dungeons and entered the entrance hall when he saw Ginny ascend from the flight of stairs most probably also on her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked her. Not in his usual sarcastic tone. He didn't feel like portraying the Bratty Git that morning.  
  
Ginny was a bit stunned by the question, especially since it came from Draco Malfoy. There were no traces of sarcasm in his question so she answered him.  
  
"I just got up early. Didn't feel like staying stuck in bed when I'm actually wide-awake already. How about you?" she asked, and Merlin forbid she even gave him a smile.  
  
He was uncertain but he smiled back at her, "I couldn't get any sleep at all."  
  
They walked through the deserted Great Hall together. They moved towards their own house tables. They were the only two people in the hall and they were seated separately. Food appeared right in front of them just as they settled in their seats. Draco was about to start on his toast when he heard Ginny ask him a question.  
  
"Come again?" he said, he didn't quite got what she just said.  
  
"I said would you like to seat here and eat with me?" She slightly blushed. "No one's around and it's awfully lonely eating here alone," she said as she motioned him to join her.  
  
He was quit reluctant about joining her but he also felt lonely and he finally decided to make his way to where she was. He thought that since no one was around to see them it wouldn't do him any harm eating with a Gryffindor. 'Father, would probably hit me hard if he found out,' he shoved the thought away from his head and started to eat. He was now sitting across from Ginny at the Gryffindor table. They were awfully quiet at the beginning they just focused on the food on their plates.  
  
"You're house must be almost as big as Hogwarts?" she asked trying to loosen up a bit.  
  
"You could say that," Draco answered. If any of the Slytherins were around he could have been discussing to her the big rooms they have in the Manor. He'd probably compare his house to the Burrow and make fun of her in front of his crowd but at that moment he felt he could be himself. Just like him when he was around his mother. Of course he has to be the nasty sturdy boy when his father was around but in those moments alone with his mother he was just a regular teenage boy.  
  
Ginny, didn't expect him to say too little about his home. She remembered his brother talking about how arrogant and blatant Draco was when he talked about his rich family and his very big house. This side of Draco that she was witnessing overwhelmed her. Harry, Hermione or even her brother would probably say she's making up stories if she told them about her breakfast with Draco. They talked about many things that they had in common. Surprisingly, they had a lot of them. Ginny even if she hated Snape like the rest of the Gryffindors loved Potions. She was actually very good at it. Draco was also well of in that subject. He was almost as good as Granger but then again she was good at everything. Draco just had an upper hand since he was a Slytherin and Snape favored him a lot. They talked about the advance potions that Draco planned to work on this year. He even asked Ginny if she wanted to help. She actually agreed.  
  
They were done with breakfast and instinctively Draco stood up from his seat.  
  
"Ginny I was sorry about being rude to you yesterday and I better go now. You wouldn't want any of your Gryffindor friends or your brother seeing you with me," he said and he was about to walk out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Draco and forget about yesterday," she said and gave him a beaming smile. "See you tomorrow."  
  
He looked back at her and smiled, "Of course I'll be here," then he made his way towards the door.  
  
Draco was in such a good mood that morning, he almost forgot about his dreadful dream about his mother. He was almost at the door of the Great Hall when Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the hall. Ron saw Ginny still on her seat.  
  
"What were you doing with my sister?" Ron asked Draco with a stern voice.  
  
"Weasel, I just had my breakfast and I never got near your sister. So if you don't mind my time is wasted here," Draco retorted and went past the trio. He couldn't believe he just lied about Ginny. 'She heard what I said. I guess I won't be seeing her tomorrow,' he told himself.  
  
"Ron, Draco surely won't talk to Ginny. You should know, that she's your sister. You think she'll actually go near him," Hermione tried to reason.  
  
"She's right Ron. And in the looks of Ginny's face I don't think Draco bothered her at all," Harry seconded.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing from his friends. They were actually taking Draco's side. He just kept silent as they made their way to Ginny.  
  
"What were you doing with that git?" Ron asked his sister with great authority.  
  
"Ron, we didn't even talk and why would I? It's not like were friends," she lied. 'I can't believe I'm lying to my own brother,' she thought.  
  
"Good. Just stay away from that prat," Ron told his sister. "He's no good. You know he hates all of us."  
  
"Ron, I don't think Ginny can avoid Draco as much we can. She's a prefect and Draco is to," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"I can't believe this Hermione. After all the things that he had said about you." Ron tried to argue.  
  
"Ron, I'm not saying that Ginny should be close to Draco. I mean that's silly but they can't avoid each other because they are both Prefects," she said.  
  
"Here we go again. You guys shouldn't argue about this. For all we know Ginny was right. They never even talked. Right Ginny?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yup. Ron I don't know why you're being so paranoid. Maybe I should call down Lavender so she'll relax you a bit," she grinned at him and left heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. 'Is being friends with Draco such a bad thing?' she kept asking herself on her way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione attended to their duties of helping the first years to find their classes then they went to their own. They had Transfiguration, Charms and Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
The days went fairly well for all of them. Ron and Lavender are finally together, officially. Hermione and Harry aren't having problems as of the moment with their duties. Harry was getting ready for the coming Quidditch matches up on October. They have an exceptionally good line up since Harry became Captain in his fifth year. Since Fred, George and Katie graduated from Hogwarts there were some new recruits in additions to the one who replaced Oliver Wood, Angelina and Alicia. Ron was made the Gryffindor Keeper on their fifth year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan their Beaters got in right after Fred and George left, Collin Creevey and Ginny Weasley took over after Alicia and Angelina and Tina Farrow became a chaser after Katie Bell graduated. They had been a very unbeatable team since Harry took over.  
  
Hermione had been very supportive of his endeavors and she'd been helping him cope up with schoolwork since he had so many things going around. They spend most of their free time with Ron or the two of them would just stay in their common room by the fire on their favorite couch.  
  
Ginny had developed a habit of getting up early and being the first one in the Great Hall. Hermione was the first one to notice this.  
  
It was almost October and the Quidditch game would be starting. The students were all in the Great Hall having their lunch when Professor McGonagall accompanied by Professor Snape came in and asked for Draco to come with them. He was eating with his usual circle of friends namely Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millcent. He stood up and followed the two professor who both had fairly gloomy expressions on their faces.  
  
"Wonder what they want with Draco?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Maybe he did something awful on some young Gryffindors and McGonagall found out. Maybe Snape is representing like an attorney," Ron joked while he ate his roast chicken heartily.  
  
"I don't think so. Professor McGonagall had a very sympathetic look on her face," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Then they might be telling him some really bad news then," Harry said.  
  
Ginny was only listening to her brother and his friends' conversation, when the owls came in dropping off letters and parcels to the students.  
  
Harry got a letter from Sirius who was with Remus tracking down death eaters. Finally the ministry had finally got some sense back and realized that the dark lord had truly made a come back.  
  
Hermione a letter from her parents and Ron got a letter from Bill and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry was about to read Sirius' letter when the headline of the Daily Prophet took his attention:  
  
Narcissa Malfoy Dead: Fell of a Cliff near Malfoy Manor  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A picture of the dead body of Draco's mother was being inspected in the scene of the crime ministry enforcers. Even he felt sorry for Draco. He knew what it felt like to loose a parent, after all he lost both. He showed the paper to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So that's why they wanted to talk to him." Ron almost yelled. "His mother died!"  
  
"Poor Draco, it must be really hard for him," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
Even Ron felt sorry for Draco, not that he trusted him or anything but the lost of parent must be really painful and Ron for one wouldn't want to experience it.  
  
Ginny had heard enough. Draco needed her and she had to be by his side. Even Ron protested against it she had to be there for him and with that she stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron was startled by Ginny's great exit. She almost caught everyone's attention. Hermione on the other hand figured out something that had been puzzling her about Ginny. She whispered something to Harry. She carefully told him her theory, doing it as softly as possible so Ron wouldn't hear her. Ron was at the moment very engrossed with reading the paper. The body of Mrs. Narcissi Malfoy was found below a 300 ft. deep cliff near the Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy, her husband had reported her missing the night before. He said that he had not seen his wife the whole day and got very worried. He called all his associates and family friends asking about her where about but he did not succeed in finding her so he asked for the help of the Ministry. The morning after his report, the body of his wife was found. Almost every bone broken from the very deep fall. He said in an interview and we quote: "Voldemort could have commanded one of his death eaters to kidnap and kill my wife because my son had testified that he had seen Peter Pettigrew at his sixth year. For all we know my life or my son's might already be in danger." We in the Daily Prophet would like to extend our deepest Condolence to the Malfoy in this very unfortunate occurrence.  
  
"Do you actually believe this?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling he had something to do with this," he told Ron. "I have to agree with Harry. It's just so easy for this things to happen when people are starting to doubt him if he's really not involved with You- know-who," Hermione said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny reached the door to professor's Snape's office in the dungeons. She had thought of coming in but hesitated so she just waited outside pacing around like worried parent.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said before leaving the room. Draco followed her out of Snape's office.  
  
Draco saw Ginny waiting for him outside Snape's office. He walked up to her really not knowing what to do.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry," she told him and held him in a comforting embrace.  
  
Draco didn't say anything but he felt a lot better having her near him. A while back in Professor Snape's room he felt like the whole dungeon was going to collapse over him any moment. His mother was found somewhere near their own house. They said she fell of the cliff. He remembered his reoccurring dreams of his mother. 'Were those premonitions of what had happened?' he asked himself. 'I didn't do anything about it.'  
  
From the looks on Draco's face Ginny knew he was blaming himself for not being there for his mother. For the past month that she met Draco in the Great Hall for their very early breakfast meetings, he mentioned those disturbing dreams about his mother dying. Back then; she thought that he just missed her a lot and that he was just worried about her. They really never spoke about his father because Draco usually avoided that subject. She held him closely. He was crying now. It was the first time he saw him in that miserable state. All of the bad things that she thought of about Draco had faded. He wasn't the arrogant, blatant, pathetic and sarcastic boy she knew since she entered Hogwarts. The young man she was holding in an embrace was a sensitive and understanding individual that she had only met for almost a month. And now he was broken and weak and she knew that she had to be there to help him pick up the pieces.  
  
Draco was so thankful to have her with him. He was over flowing with grief and her mere presence gave him enough hope and reason to move on. She made him see so many things differently in just one month. He had learned from her a lot of things in just a short period of time. Crabbe and Goyle in the almost seven years they had been together thought him well, to be bossy and arrogant. She even pointed out the good side of being friends with Potter, Granger and her brother. Good thing those Gryffindor didn't realize he was getting soft. And he wasn't sure whether he didn't like or not.  
  
'My mother is dead. Why did she have to leave me like this? I still need you mother. Why on earth did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die that way?' he's mind was screaming. Then he realize he was sobbing very hard and Ginny was still there with him, holding him, trying very hard to make him feel better.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[n/a]: Geez. my stories had been developing so slowly and because of this I had to do something about it. I finally skipped a month in their stay at school. I thought I would be making a 1day at Hogwarts, one chapter routine so I really had to break the trend. I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. If you have time please read my other works. Just click my author name and you'll see a list of the stuff I've done. Thanks for reading and please review. I like reading reviews, helps my writing a lot. 


	5. Confrontations and Quidditch Practice

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading this as much as the one before it.  
  
Chapter 5: Confrontations and Quidditch Practice.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the dungeon to investigate Draco's present ordeal. They read about the news in that day's issue of the daily prophet. Harry and Hermione told Ron it wasn't a very good idea but he insisted on sneaking around and finding out what really happened to Draco's mother. Half way from reaching professor Snape's Office, they saw something that totally made Ron very irritated.  
  
Right in front of Professor Snape's office was Ginny and Draco holding each other in what seemed to Ron as an intimate embrace. "Virginia Weasley! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled out as he stormed his way to his sister and Draco who were startled by his staggering voice. Harry and Hermione running behind Ron.  
  
Ginny and Draco Immediate pulled apart. Before Ginny could answer Ron started on Draco hitting him straight on his nose. Harry took hold of Ron Hermione helping him as well. Ginny knelt down beside Draco who was on the floor half lying holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Let me go Harry! This bastard is trying to get to my sister!" he said full of rage in his voice.  
  
"Ron, stop it! Please be reasonable. Ginny was only trying to comfort Draco. They weren't doing anything," argued Hermione.  
  
Ron was now even furious about what he was hearing. Hermione was taking Draco's side.  
  
"Ron, Hermione's right. You shouldn't have done that. After all he must be going through right now." Harry was trying to reason out but was interrupted.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Snape's said as he got out of his office. "I could hear your arguments from inside. Haven't you learn anything about." he stopped at the sight of Draco on the floor with a bleeding nose.  
  
"Who started this hole predicament?" he asked them with eyes glinting at Harry.  
  
"Potter have you anything to do with this?" he asked Harry.  
  
"No professor, I fainted and hit the floor face first that's why my nose is bleeding. Good thing Ginny here saw me and tried to help me up," Draco interrupted as he stood up, Ginny helping him get on his feet.  
  
Ron, who was still very furious about the whole scene he just witnessed, went off and ran up the staircase to the entrance hall. Harry ran after him while Hermione helped Ginny in assisting Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I have no choice then. Weasley, Granger, take Mr. Malfoy to Madame Pompfrey to be treated," Snape instructed them. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy are you sure you had an accident or are you just covering for someone?" he asked again.  
  
"I would certainly not professor. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I really had fainted," Draco lied to the head of his house.  
  
"Very well, go on then," he told them as he went back to his office.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione told Draco as she and Ginny helped him up the stairs to the entrance hall.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked looking confused.  
  
"For not telling Professor Snape about what Ron did to you," Hermione said.  
  
"Actually, I could have told Snape about what my brother did to Draco and if he gets punished I really don't care about it!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Hermione didn't argue with her because she knew that the girl was already upset as it is.  
  
"Actually Ginn, I don't blame your brother. Who would want his sister with the one person he hates the most and I can't say that I'm not too guilty of giving him all the reason to despise me. I'm actually surprised with Hermione helping me right now after all the things I've said to her in the past," Draco muttered as he gave Hermione a grateful smile then he placed a hand over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing really. Harry and I have noticed a few changes in you in the past month and at first we thought you were being drugged because you weren't harassing Harry or me with mean insults. I figured something or someone was influencing these changes and my guess was right. It was Ginny all along," Hermione mused very proud of herself for her discovery.  
  
Ginny started to blush as they reached the door to the infirmary. "I haven't been influencing him. I just got the real Draco out. I knew he was hidden there somewhere," she joked.  
  
"Actually, I've never been like this around other people. I had only been like myself when I'm alone with my mom," Draco muttered. The three of them fell silent.  
  
"At least you have someone other than your mother who cares for you," Hermione exclaimed. "Cheer up. You still have a friend or should I say friends." She didn't know why she was being nice to him after all the things he had done in the past but something inside her told her that it was the right thing to do.  
  
When they reached Madame Pomfrey, they told her the same story Draco told Snape although they could see the look of doubt in her face. She even found it rather odd to have two Gryffindors assisting a Slytherin to the infirmary. It was usually a Slytherin causing something to get a Gryffindor to be sent there and vice versa because of the never-ending rivalry between the two houses.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey left them carrying her medical supplies the three resumed their chattering.  
  
"Good thing Madame Pomfrey is very good at her job. It would have been very difficult to mend a broken nose and Ron really gave you a hard blow," Hermione said sounding a bit concerned. "Wonder where those two boys had gone to? Harry should be here by now."  
  
"Actually, Weasley did give me a hard one. I could hardly stand up. I think I was almost knocked out for a sec. But Ginny don't worry I'm okay now and your brother was just being a typical big brother," Draco said as she held Ginny's hand trying to reassure her that he was okay.  
  
"Well, I'm planning to give him a knock off myself when we get back to the Gryffindor common room," Ginny said. Draco and Hermione couldn't figure whether she was joking or serious, when Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle came storming inside the infirmary.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off him!" Pansy demanded as she grabbed Ginny's hand from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle standing behind her. "What did these people do to you?" she asked Draco now focusing all her attention to him and Ginny jerked her hand off Pansy's grip.  
  
Ginny was about to say something when Hermione stopped her. And spoke, " 5 points from Slytherin for your vague accusation. If you care to know the truth we helped Draco to see Madame Pomfrey because he fainted."  
  
"You can't do that! I'm a Prefect!" Pansy retorted.  
  
"Ow.yes I can. I'm head girl remember. And if you raise your voice to me or to Ginny ever again I swear I'll do anything in my power to revoke your position. Am I making myself clear!" Hermione said. Ginny was smiling and said a quiet goodbye to Draco before she and Hermione left him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop Ron!" Harry yelled at him as he tried to keep up with Ron who was running as fast as he could. He finally stopped in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I can't believe that git was getting to my sister right under my nose!" he bellowed. Harry just stopped behind him panting from the long run that seemed to him like a whole run around the Hogwart's castle.  
  
"Could you please hear me out first," Harry demanded. "Ginny was just trying to be a good friend to him. Draco just lost his mother and you know how hard that is right. I mean I've told you many times how I wanted to have my mom back and to think I really never got to know her but Draco, he had been with his mom for as long as she was alive and now she's gone and nothing can bring her back."  
  
"What do you mean she's just being a good friend?" Ron asked facing Harry. "Do you mean all those times in those Prefects meetings you see them together and you never said a thing to me about it. You and Hermione just kept silent!"  
  
"No Ron, honest we didn't know. We just noticed a few changes in Draco but we didn't know that Ginny had anything to do with it. He isn't the smug git that used to throw insults at us. Heck, he doesn't even pull that mudblood dialogue at Hermione anymore," Harry argued.  
  
"So are you saying that I'm the bad guy? I just hit the new and reformed Draco Malfoy who is so vulnerable right now because he lost his mother," Ron said sarcastically. "So do you expect me to apologize to him? Do you want me to beg for forgiveness? I would never do that. I know that git is up to no good and I will find out what it is. As for Ginny I don't approve of her hanging out with Draco. So if you still are my friend. Don't put those two together on Prefect duties. That's the least you can do for me," Ron said with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Okay, I will do that but Ron don't you think your being too harsh to your sister?" Harry asked a bit concerned.  
  
"He's no good for her. The more she stays away from him the better her life would be," he answered.  
  
"But how do you know what's good for her? She's the only one who can decide for herself. Ron, you're not like this at all. What happened to my funny and understanding best friend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Harry he just grew up and realized his responsibility to look after her baby sister," Ron said sternly.  
  
"But Ron don't you think she's to old for that treatment?" Harry said scratching the back of his head. "She's a young woman now. And I don't think that big brother act will work."  
  
"Well, Harry I'll tell Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie and lets see if all six brothers wouldn't work," Ron said confidently. "No one can hurt my little sister not when I'm around."  
  
"What if you end up hurting her by doing all that?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I'm just looking after her and that's that!" Ron said before he turned his back on Harry and went walking back to the castle.  
  
Harry was right behind him thinking. 'If what Hermione said is true then we'll be in the middle of a very big mess,' he thought. 'I never thought being head boy is going to be this complicated. And the Quidditch season is about to begin. What's going to happen then?'  
  
A week had passed and it was two days before the first Quidditch match. Ginny hadn't had the chance to meet Draco secretly during early breakfast like they used to because Ron and Lavender was always around her. During Prefect meetings Pansy was always all over Draco. She knew that in a way things are helpless for both of them. Even her other brothers heard about it because Ron had to broadcast it to the whole family. And it was no surprise that even her father didn't like the idea of being with a Malfoy, he still tried to sound objective in his letter to her. Her mother on the other hand didn't seem to see anything wrong with the idea of making friends with Draco but the fact that all his brothers disliked him made the whole predicament a lot worst. The only way they could communicate was by owl. It was odd because they were writing to each other when in fact they were basically staying under one roof. All her time was now spent on studying, prefect duties, which were always spent with Dylan and Quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione was in their common room doing some reading when Harry came in through the portrait hole. He went by her side and kissed her. He just finished Quidditch practice. They were to play against Hufflepuff but still he wasn't taking any chances. This was his last year in Hogwarts and they haven't lost a game since he became Captain. He had to win this last Quidditch cup.  
  
"Hi Love. What's that you're reading?" he said as he sat beside her putting an arm around her.  
  
"It's for Ancient Runes. I wanted to make some advance reading. How was your practice?" she asked then she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"It was good. But Ginny had been hitting Ron with the Quaffle. I'm not sure but I think she'd been doing that intentionally. I had to send Ron to Madame Pomfrey after the practice," Harry said.  
  
"Poor Ron, beaten up by his own baby sister," she said as she cuddled closer to Harry. "Actually, Ginny would hate me if she heard me say she's a baby." Harry was stroking her hair like he had been doing for the past month every time they sat on their favorite couch together. "I really feel sorry for her. She and Draco hadn't been able to talk since the whole incident at the dungeon," she sighed.  
  
" So what do you suggest we should do about it?" he asked her as he scanned the page that she was reading. "I mean we can't help them get together. What will Ron say if he finds out or worse what would he do to us?"  
  
"Actually, what we need to do is prove to Ron that Draco really has changed and we will find a way eventually," she beamed at him. "Well, the only reason he doesn't want Ginny to be friends with Draco is because he had been a very annoying prat to the three of us. And honestly if I hadn't seen Draco's transition first hand I would be as hysterical as Ron."  
  
"I wasn't as observant as you but I believe he has changed," Harry said.  
  
"It's because I said so and you believe me. You take the things I say seriously and you trust my judgment," she mused and gave him a killer smile that almost made him melt on his seat.  
  
"Am I not the luckiest man in the planet?" Harry exclaimed as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well, I really do trust your judgment. The stats are all but in favor of you. Almost all if not all your hypotheses are true. And you manage to save my life all the time because of your all knowingness."  
  
"Now your making me blush," she muttered as she did. " See I'm the one who's lucky. My boyfriend is the most good-looking head boy Hogwarts had ever had, not to mention his a drop dead good at Quidditch but above all of those things, he's my best friend and I love him because behind all the popularity he's just a shy boy whom I've learned to love so much."  
  
"And he loves you back even more," Harry said as he gave her a long and passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day before the game against Hufflepuff, in the afternoon where they finished all their classes, the Gryffindor went to the Quidditch pitch for practice. Dean, Collin, Seamus, Tina, Ginny, Ron and Harry went there on time. They were half way through practice when Harry saw Hermione in the stands with three young Gryffindors. They were Ethan, Alice and Simon. He told Ron to go on with the regular routine then he flew his Firebolt towards the stands.  
  
"Hi Harry," they all said in unison. "Hi Love. Hi kids what are you doing out here?" he asked them before he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. The young ones just stared at the two lovebirds kissing in front of them.  
  
"These boys just wanted to watch you practice and I was about to help Alice here study so I told her we can study here. Is it okay if we stay here and watch you guys?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Of course you can," he answered.  
  
"Is that a real Firebolt?" Ethan and Simon said in unison.  
  
"Yes, this is a Firebolt," Harry answered.  
  
"Can we ride it?" Simon asked.  
  
"You can ride the broom with me if you like but only one at a time. Ethan, Alice would you want to ride with me on my broom?" Harry asked the other kids.  
  
"I'd love to. But you let Simon first," Ethan answered.  
  
"No thanks, I think your sport is fairly dangerous I'd rather study here with Hermione," Alice muttered. Her response made Hermione smile.  
  
"Very well, Simon you first we'll go around the stands then it'll be Ethan's turn," Harry instructed the boy.  
  
"Yippie!!!" Simon said as he rode in front of Harry. Harry told the boy to hold on tightly then they went flying around the stands five times. They went around the three hoops in the left side of the pitch. Then they went back to the stands.  
  
"That was great. Go Ethan. I'm telling you the Firebolt is really something," Simon kept talking.  
  
"Okay your turn," Harry said as he motioned Ethan to ride his broom. "Hold on tight, here we go." Then they went of flying. They talked while flying.  
  
"Say, where are your parents Ethan?" Harry asked as they swerved around the tallest hoop on the left.  
  
"My father is dead but my mom is now working in Hogsmeade. She said she wanted to be close to me since it's only the two of us now. But we used to live in London," Ethan answered as he held tighter to the broom which seemed to grow faster and faster.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. So do you want to play Quidditch one day?" Harry asked trying to divert the conversation to something else less depressing. "I.I want to be a seeker just like you," Ethan said shyly. "I want to be as good as you in Quidditch. I've read a lot about you and you're one of the best players Hogwarts ever had. Mom also told me that your dad was a good player like you."  
  
"Your mom knew my dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes she did and your mother as well. I think they entered Hogwart's the same year. Mother told me she was friends with your mom and that she was very nice," Ethan muttered.  
  
"Really? So do you have any brothers and sisters?" Harry asked the boy.  
  
"I'm an only child and my dad died when I was nine years old. I had been living with just my mom since then," the boy answered.  
  
"Well, you'll have fun here at Hogwarts and who knows maybe next year you'll replace me as Seeker when I graduate," Harry said cheerfully to the boy and made a summersault before flying towards the stands.  
  
"Harry James Potter, what were you thinking?" Hermione scolded. "Ethan could have fallen off the broom." Alice was staring at Harry with the same facial expression as Hermione.  
  
"Relax. This boy will soon be the Gryffindor Seeker so he won't fall out of the broom that easily," Harry said proudly about Ethan. The boy got out of the broom and sat beside Simon who was now talking rapidly about what the summersault looked like from the stands and Ethan started chattering with him about what it felt like doing those awesome moves.  
  
"I better go boys. I have to get back to practice. And Alice, don't worry I won't let anything happen to Ethan," Harry said to the girl who was now back to her reading but had managed to smile back at him before he left the stands.  
  
The Practice went smoothly and Ginny wasn't as hard on Ron as she did the last time. They had a fairly good practice. Harry made some record breaking time in finding the snitch and getting through it amidst Dean and Seamus beating the Bludgers to his direction. Harry wanted to practice faster maneuvers especially around the Bludgers. The Practice was over and they had to retire to their dormitories they had a rest for tomorrows match.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to their own common room, while the rest of the Gryffindor team went to their common room. Ron went to bed early for the match. Ginny was the last person in the common room when she decided to wander around for a while. She was prefect so she would just say that she was on duty. She hurriedly went out of the Portrait hole.  
  
Ginny sat down on the steps fronting the door of the entrance hall. She didn't know why but she just started crying.  
  
"Why aren't you in your Common Room. It's late don't you have a match tomorrow?" A familiar voice asked her.  
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Pansy right now?" Ginny said as the shadow from the corner of the stair came closer. It was Draco probably doing his routine rounds.  
  
"Why do you think that?" he asked as he sat beside her. "You know pretty well that I don't like her. She's just like Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Well, the last time she spoke to me she made it clear that I shouldn't even be near you," she muttered.  
  
"So you're saying that Pansy scared you off?" he joked.  
  
"I would never be scared of her. We're not in the same level," she said proudly as she smiled at him. He started to wipe the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Did you know that I've been waiting for you to come out here for almost a week now?" he said. "Your brother had been up early everyday since he saw us in the dungeon. So I figured I might have a glimpse of you at night during rounds but you were always with McGarth. Are you dating him?"  
  
Ginny gave out a laugh, "You seriously think I'll answer that question."  
  
"So had he asked you out?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Of course not. He's nice and all but he hasn't ask me out. Well, at least not yet, but what is it to you?" she asked him. "Don't tell me your jealous of Dylan? And why would you, I'm just your friend and you have Pansy."  
  
"First of Ms. Virginia Weasley, Pansy is not my girlfriend. Second, You're more than a friend to me. You've been the only person I can truly be myself with other than my mother. Third, yes, I would be jealous if he asks you out. I can't believe I just said all of that. You probably don't want to talk to me now," Draco said as he stood up.  
  
"Stop it Draco Malfoy! Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You just said the most romantic thing I've ever heard all my life. Not even Dylan sounded that good," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit down.  
  
"So he did ask you out," Draco snapped.  
  
"Yes, but does it matter? Because I rejected his invitation," Ginny said. "Nah, it doesn't matter anymore," he said as he placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I'm just glad you're with me again."  
  
"Draco, why were you jealous of Dylan?" Ginny asked innocently or at least she pretended to.  
  
"Because Ginny Weasley, for the past week when we weren't together I kept thinking about you and I just realized that I.," Draco stopped.  
  
"You what?" Ginny asked him. "Come on say it."  
  
"That I Love you," he finally said.  
  
"You don't just like me? You actually love me?" she said as if she was almost in a daze.  
  
"Yes, I love you. It's not just a like phase I'm going through. You might think I'm just confused because I lost my mom but for once I'm sure about one thing and that's what I feel for you. Ginny, I really do love you," he said. 'I can't believe I'm saying all this to her. What if she says she doesn't love me back?' he thought.  
  
"I.don't know what to say," Ginny said at the brink of crying again. "I love you to Draco." And with that Draco cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I have to go now. I forgot I have to get up early for the match," she said as she stood up and offered her hand to Draco.  
  
"Of course. Good luck tomorrow. I'll be there to cheer for you," Draco said.  
  
"That'll be the day. Draco Malfoy, meanest of all Slytherins cheering for a Gryffindor," Ginny joked. "But I really want to see you there tomorrow."  
  
Draco laughed at what Ginny said. "I will be there promise," he said and kissed her goodbye. He made his way down back to the Dungeon and she went up to go back to the Portrait hole.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took a while. Got tones of school work so I haven't got that much time to write. Stressful week this is. Got a gazillion exams comin' up. pray for my sanity. The exams might make me go bonkers.hehehe.enjoy.reading please review. Please review the other fics that I've made.TNX 


	6. Choosing Your Destiny

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading this as much as the one before it. And if you think my writing sucks well, what can I say?  
  
Chapter 6: Choosing Your Destiny  
  
The morning of the Quidditch match Harry was up early. He was in his room. He had his early shower and was now getting dressed for breakfast and his classes and after that their first Quidditch match this year. Hermione was up early as well. She was already all dressed up for breakfast and classes. She was already down the little common room reading an Ancient Ruins Book.  
  
Harry slid down the banister to the foot of the stairs. "Morning love," he said as he walked up to Hermione and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Morning Champ! I see you're ready for today?" she mused. "I forgot to ask you last night. Were you able to finish that tablet translation assignment we have?"  
  
"Yes between cuddling up with you last night and getting some sleep in my room, I was able to sneak in some time to finish the translation. I just didn't want you to get all worried about me with school work," he answered as he held his hand to help her up from her chair.  
  
"Thanks, gallant sir," she joked, as she stood up and leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"All but the best for the most beautiful princess," he said and he kissed her back.  
  
"Oh dear, we have to get down to the great hall now or will miss breakfast," she said frantically as she looked down to her muggle watch.  
  
"Remember or secret door? And besides it's still early. We won't miss anything but of course you're the boss we'll go there now," he said reassuringly as they went to the secret door and they both said 'The Great Hall' and when they crossed the other side they were in the left side of the door of the Great Hall. There were already a number of people on each table. They walked towards Ron and Lavender who was already eating their breakfast.  
  
"Morning, H1 and H2," Ron joked with his mouthful of buttered toast.  
  
"Very funny Ron!" Harry said as he sat across him. Hermione took a seat beside him. "I hope you'll do as good today as our practice yesterday."  
  
"Ron is in good shape. He'll block every single attempt those Hufflepuff will make," Lavender said proudly and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.  
  
Ron started to blush. "Thanks Lav, if you believe in me that much I guess I can do anything," he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Aw. that's so sweet," Hermione sighed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Honestly, I'm pretty amazed with how girly Hermione has been since you guys hooked up. What did you do Harry?" Ron joked.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said and stuck out her tongue. "I've always been a girl if you'd care to notice that. Is it bad that Harry just makes me feel a lot better about myself?"  
  
"I can't believe you guys still fight like kids," Harry remarked. "Good thing we're all in the same house. Just imagine how it would be if you guys were in rival houses, what a riot it would have been."  
  
They all laughed at the idea. They went back to chattering and eating breakfast when they say Draco came pass their table and stopped.  
  
"Good luck on the game Potter," Draco said.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His arch nemesis had just wished him luck. He knew that there were a few changes happening to Draco but this was so far the most overwhelming thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks Draco," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Behind Draco were the two confused faces of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Being friendly are you Draco?" Ron snapped. "Is this same futile attempt to get our trust so you can get your filthy hands on my sister?"  
  
"Calm down Ron!" Lavender demanded.  
  
"Think what you like Weasley. I was just wishing you well on your game that's all," Draco said and he moved on to the Slytherin table. There was still an air of proud ness in his voice but Harry and Hermione knew better.  
  
"Hermione, what were you thinking when you actually thanked that stupid prat?" Ron asked furiously. "Have you gone bonkers, that guy always picked on you and called you names."  
  
"He didn't call me names today, did he?" Hermione said as matter-of- factly. "I think he's a changed man and I think Harry will agree with me on that," she said as she looked at Harry for him to agree. Harry didn't know whether he would agree or not. He knew Hermione was right but he also thought of what Ron would say. He finally gave up and nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it Harry! You actually think there is any good in that ." Ron tried to say but he was cut off.  
  
"In that what? " Ginny asked as she sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"In that stupid prat!" Ron retorted. "Don't you ever think I've forgotten about that incident in the dungeon?"  
  
"I see. So what has he done to you now?" she asked coolly as she ate some buttered toast.  
  
"Your brother is upset because Draco wished Harry well for the Quidditch match this afternoon," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, he did that, didn't he? He's really nice you know. Once you get to know him better," Ginny said trying to ignore her brother who was now burning with fury.  
  
"Ginny, I had enough of this. I don't know what got into you but I won't let this get out of hand. You will not see Draco anymore you got that! I mean it Ginny, that guy is trouble, you can hate me all you like but he would only break your heart and I don't want to see you one day running up to me crying," Ron said. He was being the protective big brother.  
  
"You have no right to tell me who I should or shouldn't see. Stop trying to sound so protective of me. You know what your problem is? You just hate Draco so much that you act as if you don't see the changes in him. He lost his mother for crying out loud. And all you can think about is that he's going to hurt my feelings. If there is one person hurting me right now. That would be you Ron," she said then she stormed out of the Great hall crying.  
  
"I'll go after her, see you in class," Hermione said to Harry and she ran after Ginny.  
  
"Ron, don't you think you're being to harsh on her?" Harry said. "You're a lot sensible than this. What if Draco really has changed?"  
  
"A man doesn't change over night Harry," Ron argued.  
  
"Well, a month is a long time and believe me he's not the same person I argued with on the train. And a death of a love one can change a lot of things Ron," Harry tried to reason.  
  
"I guess he did a great job convincing you, Hermione and my sister but he will never fool me," Ron smirked and he got out of his seat. "Lavender lets go. See you in the pitch," he told Harry as he and his girlfriend went off to class.  
  
Harry didn't have a choice the table was busy talking about their early morning drama and he didn't want to take part in it so he told his other team mates to be in the pitch after class then he went off to meet Hermione in Ancient Ruins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco could see what was happening in the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny as she left the hall crying. He wanted to come after her but Pansy held a good grip on him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy smirked. "I hope the rumors aren't true. Are you really seeing that redhead?" she snapped.  
  
"I think it's none of your business," Draco retorted. "You're not my girlfriend so I think I can see whom ever I want to see."  
  
"Do you actually think I'll let that puny little redhead have you? As far as I can remember your father and my father have talked about our future together so I really don't think you have any choice," she exclaimed.  
  
"To hell with what my father thinks! He will not decide for me as to whom I will spend the rest of my life with. And if it were Ginny Weasley that I would marry someday that would be my decision and mine alone. You got that? My father has nothing to do with me since the day my mother died," he retorted. He was furious with Pansy and how she tried to boss around him.  
  
"How about you pick between Crabbe or Goyle, maybe one of them would want to marry you someday," he joked before he got up and left. He didn't want his two bodyguards to follow him around. He was used to being alone ever since he became prefect. He had so many things going on in his head. He thought of his dream about his mother's death, his whirlwind romance with Ginny and now he was to face the wrath of his father if ever Pansy goes on owling him about that argument they had at breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all the drama that morning Hermione had convinced Ginny to calm down. She then came to class and met Harry there. They were in a bigger problem than they thought. Ron was firm in his decision of keeping Draco away from his sister. Ginny on the other hand was convinced that Ron was being over protective and was only being paranoid. Harry figured that the only way to know the truth about Draco was to talk to him and Hermione knew that it was the only right thing to do. After their classes Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch while Hermione went to do some Head Girl duties by helping out some first year Ravenclaws who seem to have forgotten their password. Being head girl gave her access to all the common rooms of all the houses. She and Harry knew all the passwords to each common room. The Ravenclaw common room was cozy and they have tons of bookshelves filled with books, it was almost like being inside a mini library. After helping the first years she went to their little common room and went up to her own room and wore her Gryffindor scarf. When she got out of the portrait hole she met with Parvati and Lavender who just got out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey you two, wait up," she called to Parvati and Lavender as she went to them. She really wasn't close to the two but they were all girlfriends of Gryffindor Quidditch players she being with Harry, Lavender with Ron and Parvati with Dean Thomas, so she figured she could come with them.  
  
"Hermione, we should hurry the game would almost be starting. Is it true that Ginny is dating Malfoy? Lavender told me it wasn't true but Dean told me that Ron was really furious with his sister?" Parvati asked as they hurried to the entrance hall.  
  
"Like I said Parvati, it's just some rumor," Lavender tried to convince her.  
  
"I think we should tell her Lav. Ginny is friends with Draco and it pisses Ron off but to say that they have a relationship that I cannot really say is true," Hermione told Parvati. She knew that if she didn't say anything a whole big rumor might come up and Ginny didn't need that kind of pressure at that time. It surprised her that Lavender didn't confirm anything to Parvati since the two were famous for spreading out gossip. She has changed since she got together with Ron.  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione. Let's get going then," Parvati said as they ran off to the Quidditch field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw the crowd building up. He gave his team the usual pep talk. He told them to their best and that if things go well, they will win the cup for the fourth time. He knew that there was still some friction going on between Ginny and Ron. So he asked the rest of the team to get ready while he asked the two to stay in the locker room to talk.  
  
"You two have to make up now. You should focus your energy into this game and not in loathing each other. Ron your older so I hate to say this but you have to drop this whole thing even just for this game. Ginny you and Ron are in the same time so please don't go hitting the Quaffle towards him too hard. Just imagine that the Hufflepuff keeper is actually your brother and that he'll get a beating if they lose," he told the both of them.  
  
"Okay just this once but I still don't." Ron tried to say but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Leave it at that Ron we have a game to win," Harry said. Ginny nodded and they all went to be with their other teammates. They heard their team being announced and they all set out flying into the field.  
  
"AND HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" yelled Dylan McGarth, who was made commentator since Lee Jordan graduated from Hogwarts. "Potter, Weasley, Farrow, Creevey, Thomas, Finnegan, and Weasley. Hasn't been defeated for two years." Everyone from the Gryffindor side was applauding.  
  
"And here are the Hufflepuff team led by Captain Hughbourn. And their very new and young line up, Stanfern, Holden, Smith, Merrize, Willen and Michaels."  
  
Harry looked up the stands and he saw Hermione with Parvati and Lavender. Behind her was Hagrid. He also saw a few familiar faces in the crowd, Oliver Wood, Fred with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson and George surprisingly with Katie Bell. They all waved at Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor.  
  
Madam Hooch ordered the Captains to shake hands and Harry and Aaron did. "Mount your brooms!" and with the whistle they were all airborne. Harry loved the feeling when he was flying. He felt so free. The Quaffle was released and so were the Bludgers and the snitch. He made a last look on the stands and gave Hermione a thumbs-up. He flew higher so he could see a bigger view. He saw Hughbourn also looking for the snitch. They were in the opposite sides of the pitch.  
  
"Gryffindor is in possession, Ginny with the Quaffle heading straight to the Hufflepuff goal. Watch out Michaels! And Gryffindor scores 10 to nothing. Hufflepuff in possession--- intercepted by Creevey--- he was almost hit by a bludger good one Thomas. Creevey sends it to Farrow, Farrow scores 20 to nothing. Hufflepuff with the Quaffle, Stanfern heading for the Gryffindor goal, tries to score but Weasley made a great save," Dylan announced.  
  
Ginny got the Quaffle after Ron made a save she was moving towards the Hufflepuff goal post when she saw from the side stands Draco was watching her intently. Her heart skipped a beat and she made her way to score. A bludger almost got her but she maneuvered perfectly away from it. 'He kept his promise,' she told herself.  
  
The game went fairly well, hand it to the Hufflepuff to play a fair and square fight. Harry thought that they maybe 30 points leading now but he still couldn't find the snitch, he saw then a glint of gold roaming around the Gryffindor post behind Ron.  
  
"Potter had spotted the snitch and is making his way across to the Gryffindor goal post, Hughbourn now trailing behind him. Harry's superb broom makes it a lot harder for the Hufflepuff seeker to keep up with him. Potter is going for a dive to get the snitch."  
  
Harry was rushing towards the snitch that seemed to be doing a vertical drop and he knew he had to follow it or lose it again. The tip if his broom was darting down to the grown his right hand reaching out to the snitch as his left held his Firebolt tightly. It was now or never he was only a few feet from the ground, it's either he pulled up or made a quick and dangerous brake. He was a feet from the ground when he caught the snitch and the tip of his broom was inches from hitting the ground.  
  
"Harry Potter got the snitch, a 150 points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins 180 to nothing, better luck next time Hufflepuff. See you next week for a game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Dylan yelled.  
  
Harry saw his teammates flying to him. He looked up at the stands and there was no sign of Hermione. Then she looked at the grounds where he saw her running towards him.  
  
"Harry that was awesome. A dangerous vertical like that could have killed you," Ron said. "You're one hell of a seeker to pull that one. I haven't seen anyone do that not even in professional Quidditch."  
  
"Ron, you were also great up there none of the Hufflepuffs attempts got in," Harry returned the compliment.  
  
"Harry! You were giving me a heart attack up there," Hermione said as she hugged Harry tightly. Hagrid was behind Harry.  
  
"That was, brilliant 'arry!" Hagrid praised him and patted his back.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," He answered then he turned his attention to Hermione who was still hugging him. "I didn't get hurt, didn't I?" he tried to convince her. "I will always be careful I promise."  
  
"Harry James Potter, when you're playing Quidditch it's as if nothing matters and it just scares me to death when you do those death defying things," she said almost in the brink of tears.  
  
"Oh baby, don't cry on me. We won, please don't cry and just give me a kiss", he teased then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Oliver Wood came to them with the other former Gryffindor Quidditch players. "Harry, that was amazing. I'll tell the team to draft you as soon as you get out of Hogwarts," Oliver said as he shook hands with Harry who was still holding Hermione. Oliver was made keeper of England's National Team a year ago and had been a crowd favorite ever since.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. Oliver went to talk to the other Gryffindor Quidditch players.  
  
"Hi Harry, that was one hell of a vertical drop," Fred and George said.  
  
"Thought you guys were busy at the 3W?" Harry said.  
  
"We have someone looking after the shop," Fred answered. Angelina and Hermione were starting to converse about a certain gold band around Angelina's ring finger.  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione said as she gave Angelina a hug. They weren't that close but she was really nice to her back then. Katie, Parvati, Lavender and the other girls were now circling Angelina and greeting her.  
  
"I see you already popped the question," Harry joked.  
  
"Yes, I have and well, some guys are just to chicken to ask," Fred said.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" George said pretending to feel hurt. "I'll ask Katie at the proper time."  
  
"Well, that's not what you guys are here for, I mean not because of Quidditch," Harry asked the twins.  
  
"Of course we came here to watch our little brother and sister play but Ron also asked us to come here for some important family business," Fred answered.  
  
"It has something to do with Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're a true genius Harry. Well, it came to our attention that Ginny and Draco are getting along pretty well and it distresses Ron a lot," George explained. "We know what a total prat Malfoy is and we don't blame Ron for being so concerned but we are also well aware that Ginny is a big girl now and that whether we like it or not she's already a young woman and she would get together with Draco if she wants to and not any of us can stop her," Fred continued.  
  
"Am I talking to the two infamous Weasley twins or you guys are just pretending to be them. Well, you guys sure have matured," Harry said and put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Don't sound to amazed Harry. We are all grown up now, but we still have our mischievous side kept incase we need it," George said.  
  
"And Harry, we're sending your part of the shop's income in your Gringotts account, like before," Fred mentioned.  
  
"You really don't have to but thanks anyways," Harry answered. "You guys better go and talk to Ron and Ginny before either one of them go walking of somewhere." And with that the twins along with their girlfriends went to see Ginny and Ron. Harry and Hermione went to take a little walk by the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched the match between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He already knew that Ginny's team would win, after his first hand experience playing against them the fact that the Hufflepuff had younger inexperienced players made the Gryffindors victory a lot easier. He wanted to go to her and tell her how awesome she was at the field but Ron and the twins were there. He knew that he would only cause trouble so he just went back to his dormitory where a letter was on top of his bed. He went to his bed and got the letter, he sat on his bed and read the letter to himself.  
  
Draco,  
  
The time has come for you to finally join me. You've known before hand that we would soon take over the whole Wizarding world. With Lord Voldemort gaining all his powers back we would be able to rule the whole world Wizarding or even non-wizarding. I know that this would sound to you as some sort of formality because there has always been a death-eater in you. Now that your mother is out of the way of formally making you a death eater there wouldn't be any problem. You will meet the Dark Lord yourself on your return to the manor for the Christmas Season, till then my son. You will soon be part of us.  
  
Lucius  
  
"I see you've read the letter," Pansy spoke as she moved closer to Draco's bed.  
  
"Who gave you the right to enter my room?" Draco bellowed.  
  
"I really don't need to ask. Your father sent me that letter along with my own," she said. "I didn't want you to get in trouble so I brought it to your room. And look at what I get. You scowl at me as if I've done something wrong to you."  
  
"So, you want me to thank you?" he retorted.  
  
"No Draco, I want you to realized something. We belong together we are destined to be death-eaters like our parents. How do you expect good little Ginny to react if she finds out that she's seeing a Death-eater to be? You already have me Draco, we're of the same kind. Why won't you just embrace your destiny? You belong to the other side and you know it," she reasoned with him.  
  
"We are not one and the same Pansy. I will not be a death- eater like my father. I will live my life the way I want to and Ginny knows I'm not like my father. I hate my father. And do you want to know why?" Draco said. As he stood from his bed and walked toward Pansy who didn't know whether to look back at him or move out of the room.  
  
"I hate my father because he murdered my mother," Draco said as he held Pansy by her shoulders.  
  
"Draco you're hurting me," Pansy said as she tried to free herself from his grip. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes I do. I dreamt about her death. It haunted me for a month and even until now. At first I didn't know who the man chasing her was but night after night the vision became clear and I saw my father. He chased my mother off to the cliff to die," he said with tears trailing down his face. "I will not be a criminal like my father!"  
  
"Draco, I didn't know I'm sorry." Pansy tried to say but she was interrupted.  
  
"I don't need your apologize, just leave me alone. Now!" he yelled and with that she fled out of his room.  
  
Draco didn't want to think about the dreams about his mother. He still dreamt about it but he didn't want it to affect him too much. He was faced with a new burden that would make or break the person that he was. He was to either choose the life his father took or would he follow what his mother told him. To live his life the way he really wanted to. It would have been an easier decision if he weren't the son of one of the highest- ranking death-eaters. He crumpled the letter and it burst into flames in his hand. He was angry and a wizard can make some uncontrollable magic even without a wand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the festivities in the Gryffindor tower for their first victory, Harry told Hermione that he would be talking to Draco. He left to look for him at the dungeons and he was right. Draco was walking pass Snape's office when called out to him. He asked him to go behind the pillars so no one would see them.  
  
"Draco, can I talk to you?" Harry said a bit reluctant.  
  
"You want to talk to me Potter? What did I do now?" Draco said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Stop this bad boy facade. We need to talk," Harry retorted.  
  
"Okay, what is it that we need to talk about?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know you like Ginny and she feels the same way. You don't have to deny anything Hermione told me. Ginny told her everything. We're just looking after our friend. Ron is pretty pissed off with the idea and I honestly don't blame him. You aren't the ideal boyfriend material for his sister," Harry said.  
  
"And you are?" Draco said.  
  
"You know that, that wasn't what I meant. I have no feelings for Ginny other than the fact that we're friends there's nothing more and beside I'm in love with Hermione. Draco, quite being sarcastic I'm trying to help you out here," Harry argued.  
  
"And why would you help me? You said it yourself, you think I'm no good for Ginny and her brother hates me. Why would you risk your friendship with Weasley so you can help me be with Ginny, what's the catch?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry waiting for a convincing answer.  
  
"There's no catch I'm doing all this because believe it or not I think Ginny has changed you. She deserves to be happy and I think you've been the reason for the glow in her. Ron would realize that eventually. What I want to know is if you're intentions are good? I mean this would be a big brother question but I would want to know I'd be helping you after all," Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Potter I love Ginny. I've never felt anything like this for anyone. I know that my father would kill me if he finds out but even that doesn't matter. I just know I love her and that's all that mattered. Like what my mother said. When love comes to you, you wouldn't ask questions you'll just do what you feel is right," Draco said sincerely.  
  
"I'm convinced. Hermione was right all along. You have changed and it's because you're in love with Ginn," Harry said. "Well, figure something out. But for now I would ask you to stay away from Ginn at least when Ron's around and I believe the people in your house wouldn't like the idea of their prefect dating a Gryffindor. Hermione and I will find a way so you guys can meet secretly," Harry exclaimed. "I better get back to the tower. Just remember what I said and good luck on your game next week. And Draco if you need someone to talk to you can always come and see me or Hermione." Harry was on his way to go back up the entrance hall.  
  
"Harry, thanks," said Draco and he smiled to the one person that he was supposed to hate with all his might.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[n/a]: Sorry it took a while.. Been going through a lot of emotional stuff and I'm so sad. Just read and review.. Thanks 


	7. A Letter and a Book

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading this as much as the one before it. This is the 7th didn't know I could go this far.  
  
Chapter 7: A Letter and a Book  
  
Harry got back to their little common room after talking to Draco. He still couldn't believe what he just did. He had spoken to the most unlikely person and he had actually offered to help. It was as if everything made a 360o turn. He got in the portrait hole and found the room empty. 'Hermione must have gone to bed early,' he thought. He was making his way to his room when he noticed a letter lying on the study by the stairs. It was addressed to him. It was a black envelop with a silver seal that looked familiarly like the Dark mark. A battle was taking place in his mind. 'What if it's another Portkey? I have to tell Hermione.' He dashed up the steps and knocked at her room.  
  
Hermione was reading an interesting book she got in the library. She went to the library for some reading time since Harry left the festivities in the Gryffindor common room to speak with Draco. Ron was engrossed with a conversation with Ginny and the twins who came for a visit. The book really got her attention. It said something about the Chosen one that will free the magical people from infinite Darkness. What got her attention was as she started reading about the Chosen one, she found a very evident resemblance of his life and the life of someone very dear to her. It was as if the book told of Harry's life. When she found the book she was just randomly looking for something to read about Ancient Runes, which was one of her favorite subjects among others like Arithmancy. The book was very old and had a worn out leather cover. She couldn't get her eyes off it when it fell from the pile she was looking at. She just picked it up and with the book not having anything written outside made her more curious. She started reading it in that dim section of the library. It spoke of what the last task the chosen would go through to finally defeat the Dark Lord. The book was dusty, old and heavy but it didn't keep her from reading it further. As she read through the pages of the life of the chosen one, the death of his parents at a very young age, she knew that there was something about that book and that she had to find out what it was. She went to Madam Pince to borrow it.  
  
"There seems to be a mistake, this book isn't in any of our records. That's strange? Where did you say you found this?" Madam Pince asked Hermione as she held out the book while she checked the records.  
  
"I found it with the books about Ancient Runes. I was hoping you could lend it to me. I promise to return it as soon as I finish reading it," Hermione pleaded. She was always in the library and the head librarian already had a soft spot for her, for being the bookworm that she was.  
  
"Well, okay I don't see any harm in lending you this book since it didn't come from the restricted section. But what do you reckon this book is about?" Madam Pince asked as she handed the book to Hermione.  
  
"It said something about some prophecy, but don't get me wrong I just found the book interesting it's not that I believed in all those foreseeing the future rubbish," Hermione answered. She, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince shared the same idea that the only person who can make your future is you and no fortune telling can map out your life for you. But the book she was holding may hold the key to finally free Harry his burden of destroying Voldemort.  
  
She went to her room and continued her reading. She was so engrossed in it. She was bewildered by the similarities of the Chosen one and Harry's life. It spoke of the chosen one meeting his two strongest Allies, one who was Wise and all knowing. The Wise one as the book described it, She would be equipped with knowledge that in many years before the chosen one would face the dark lord for the final battle had been able to save the chosen one many times because of her intellect, 'If Harry is the chosen one, would it be referring to me as the Wise one?' she thought. She continued reading the book. 'The other was the loyal companion. He was gifted with a kind heart, a loyal friend that would give up his own life for the Chosen one if necessary.' Hermione was alarmed by what she had read. 'Could Ron be the loyal companion and does this mean he's going to die? Should I tell Harry about this book?' she thought. She heard someone knock on her door. 'It's probably Harry. Were the only two people here after all,' she told herself.  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw an alarming look on Harry's face. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked a bit concerned.  
  
"I have to show you something," he said and grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to where the letter was.  
  
Upon seeing the dark-mark seal on the Black envelop Hermione looked at Harry and said, "We have to tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"Wait Hermione. I don't know if we should get everyone's attention just because of one letter," he told her even if he had his own uncertainties.  
  
"Yes Harry it's a letter but this isn't just a letter it has the dark- mark on it! Are you feeling anything strange?" She asked a bit concerned. She also knew that if Harry did feel anything strange, like his scar aching it would only mean that the letter might pose a threat to him or to both of them.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, my scar isn't hurting. So do you think we should open it?" he asked her as he made his way towards the letter when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wait. I think I know something that would tell us about that letter. I'll just get the book," Hermione said as she made her way to the stairs.  
  
"Okay I'll call Ron so he would know about this letter. He wouldn't want to miss out on this one," Harry joked and he made his way to the hidden door. "Potter, how can you joke in a time like this!" Hermione scolded then she went up to her room to get the book.  
  
'We maybe in great peril and yet Hermione has another book that might solve the problem. I have a really awesome girl for a girlfriend,' he thought. He opened the door and said 'Gryffindor Common room' and when he got to the other side of the door he was already there. He saw Ron with Lavender snogging in front the Gryffindor fire. He made his way to where they were and cleared his throat.  
  
"Err Ron I need to talk to you," Harry interrupted them.  
  
"Great timing Harry," Ron smirked. "I can't believe your still up this late. What is it that is so important that you had to deliberately interrupt us?" He asked Harry giving him a very disappointed look.  
  
"It's sort of a secret so I'm going to invite you over to our common room. Lavender, I hope you don't mind?" Harry asked Lavender who seemed to be upset with the interruption but nodded and walked her way to the stairs.  
  
"Lav, I'll be back in a while," Ron said but she didn't even bother to look back at him and made her way to girls' dormitory.  
  
"This better be good Harry. You just pulled me out of heaven back there," Ron said.  
  
"Trust me, this is very important," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall he used entered the common room and said 'Back'. The wall opened like a door and they got on the other side where Hermione was seated on a chair reading the old black leather book.  
  
"You called me all the way here to show me a reading Hermione. Seriously Harry I've seen this scene probably a thousand times," Ron retorted.  
  
Hermione shot him an annoyed look. "Harry, I knew you shouldn't have called him here. He doesn't know the significance of this event," Hermione spat.  
  
"Really now! I guess I should just go back then. I'm not needed here am I," Ron retorted and was going to make his way out when Harry grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
"Come on you to. This is no time to pick up on fight. We're in serious situation here. Look at the letter on that table," Harry pointed out to Ron.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "There's a dark-mark on that envelope. Who do you reckon sent it to you?"  
  
"We don't know yet. I didn't want to touch it. It might be a Portkey or something and we didn't want to take any chances," Harry said.  
  
"I told Harry we should tell Dumbledore but he said he wasn't feeling anything strange about it but he said we should also be cautious," Hermione said then when went back to her reading.  
  
"We have a situation here and all you do is read!" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Oh, sod it Ron. This book might help us figure out what that letter meant," she argued.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. You're the brainy one," Ron joked.  
  
"Actually, this book refers to me as the Wise one," she said and went back to her reading.  
  
"What do you mean? Does that book say anything about me?" Ron grew curious and made his way to look at what Hermione was reading.  
  
"Well, yes but this book isn't about you or me. It's about Harry or at least I think it is," she muttered.  
  
"About me? But who would make a book about me. And that looks pretty old to me. That couldn't be possible," Harry reasoned and went to where Hermione and Ron were reading.  
  
"Wicked! It's like an autobiography, Harry. Only it doesn't mention your name, but the description, and events are basically about you. Now who would make a book about you that is this old? I mean it looks pretty darn old," Ron said.  
  
"I don't know," was Harry's only response.  
  
"Nothing about that letter so far," Hermione said. "There must be something, we can find somewhere," Hermione grunted with her frustration.  
  
"Well, Hermione that's a pretty thick book. We're not even half way with the contents," Harry assured her. "Don't worry baby, we'll figure out something," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I think all of us should go to bed and get some sleep. We'll get back on that letter and that book tomorrow."  
  
"So, what would you do with that letter? I mean not any of us would want to touch it," Ron asked.  
  
"We can hide it some where safe," Hermione said. She got her wand out and pointed at the black envelope and said 'Wingardium Leviosa'. The letter floated in mid-air and went to the direction Hermione was directing it to. Ron opened the drawer of the study desk and the letter landed inside the drawer. Ron shot the drawer close.  
  
"We'll think about something but as of now we should get some sleep. Ron, Hermione. I think we should keep this as our little secret. We'll tell them as soon as we've proven that it would endanger any of us," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"The trio is up for another adventure," Ron said before getting out of the portrait hole, " And by the way, you're place here, it's awesome."  
  
"Thanks Ron, see you tomorrow," Harry called back then he went to Hermione who was now seating at the couch in front of the hearth. "I can't believe this is all happening and weren't even halfway the school term," he sighed.  
  
"He really hates you, doesn't he? Voldemort really wants to get you this time" Hermione asked him. "I don't want anything to happen to you," she said as she looked at him in the brink of tears. She threw her arms around him and started to sob. Hermione had always been the smart one but she couldn't help but be worried when it all came down to Harry and his task of facing Voldemort.  
  
"Now, you know I hate to see you crying. He won't do anything to me. He tried many times and he didn't succeed, do you know why? It's because I have a very special reason for living and do you know who my reason for living is?" he asked her intently holding her hands in his. "You're my reason for living. I'm not doing all this so I can live up to the title the- boy-who-lived, I'm willing to fight and try very hard to survive facing Voldemort alive because I know that when all of this is over I'd be able to see your face again and hold you in my arms."  
  
"Oh, Harry, promise me, that you'll let me fight by your side. I can't let you face him alone. I want to help you. I'd rather die fighting with you than to live without you by my side," she cried.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't want to get you in harms way." he tried to argue.  
  
"No, Harry! I'll fight with you. We'll do this together," she said sternly.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. There was no use in arguing with her. The letter gave them to many things to think about. They finally decided to go to bed and work back on solving the mystery of the letter the next morning. Not to mention the book the told of his life, would it hold the key to finally defeat Voldemort?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Draco, my son, I miss you so much. I know that you've been lonely without me. I'm sorry, that I had to die and leave you behind. Son, please don't let your father run your life. You're a good young man, you've always been a kind person and now I want you to live the life you should have a long time ago. Follow your heart. Do what is right. Do not live in regret like me. I love you and I want you to be happy. Don't worry about me. I'm doing well. I'm finally free from the prison that was our home. Stay at Hogwarts, until you've finally finished school and don't go back to the manor. You're not destined to be death-eater my son even if it runs in your blood,' Draco was having the most distressful dream. His mother was talking to him in his sleep. He was lying there in his bed stirring tears and sweat on his face. He suddenly got up and cried out 'Mother!'  
  
'I'm going to tell Dumbledore about my dreams," he muttered. He knew that a lot of things would change, the Slytherins with most of them being children of death-eaters would probably keep away from him. Pansy would probably owl her father or worst Lucius himself about him telling the headmaster. 'I need to keep this a secret. I guess I'll be needing Potter's help,' he thought.  
  
The next morning, Draco got up early and went to the great hall for breakfast. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the students were up early so they can go to the village early. He found Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table having early breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Hermione greeted him as he made his way towards them. There weren't any Slytherins at their table yet. A number of students from the other houses who saw him raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I need you to help me speak with Dumbledore. It's very important," Draco whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"We can talk to him after the Prefects' meeting this afternoon," Harry said with a curious look on his face.  
  
"I have to tell him about what happened to my mother," Draco said. Harry motioned him to sit down.  
  
"What do you mean? You were here when your mom died. How would you know what happened to her?" Hermione asked him a bit confused.  
  
"Yah, how would you know what happened to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had these dreams before. She was being chased by someone and she fell off the cliff," Draco muttered. " I have foreseen her death and I didn't do anything."  
  
"Well, tell Dumbledore after the meeting. Say, did you see the person who was chasing her?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you later but now I have to go to our table. See you later," Draco said and went of to the Slytherin table that had a few students seated already. Some of them shot him a suspicious look. He just smirked, "Mind your own business."  
  
Harry and Hermione saw Ron enter the great hall and made his way towards their table.  
  
"So we're not going to Hogsmeade today. We'll be stuck in the library for some heavy reading. Lavender is so upset with me today," Ron said as he slumped on the seat across Harry.  
  
"Well, think of it this way. She doesn't know that were up to some serious things and she would interfere and be all worried like Hermione here," Harry joked.  
  
"Well, sorry Harry but you can't sweet talk me out of this. Just because I'm your girlfriend I'll miss out on the adventure," Hermione retorted.  
  
"We've seriously been a bad influence to her," Ron joked as he started on his bacon and pancakes.  
  
Harry and Hermione started to talk to each other about their promise to Draco that they would help him about his dreams. They were also thinking of telling Ron about it.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Ron asked after finishing his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"See, we have something to tell you," Harry confessed.  
  
"We're going to help Draco with something," Hermione cut in.  
  
"And why would the both of you help him?" Ron asked with a bewildered look. "Does this involve Ginny?"  
  
"No," Harry almost choked he knew he was also helping Draco with Ginny.  
  
"Well, even if you do. That's no problem with me," Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other then both gave Ron a puzzled look.  
  
"What I have here is an agreement. The twins gave this to me last night. Ginny doesn't know of this of course. They just told her that she was grown up enough to decide on her own but of course we still have to look after her using this," Ron said proudly as showed them a letter with the Weasley crest, which familiarly looked like the burrow.  
  
"Ow, I know what that agreement does?" Hermione mused. "Bill must have helped the twins with that. It's a very complex procedure." Ron smiled in agreement.  
  
"So does that exactly do?" Harry asked because he seemed to be the only one he didn't know what the letter would do to Draco.  
  
"When I hand this down to him and he accepts it. He would have to abide by what is written in the agreement. It basically says that he is not entitled to hurt my sister in any means possible physically, mentally or emotionally. Those three pretty much covers it. If he does break any of those rules we would be in so much trouble. He will suffer probably hundreds of different hexes and by the time the punishment is over he would be lucky if he would be able to stand up," Ron explained. See, I still completely don't agree with letting Ginny date him but the fact that he would really get hurt if he does anything stupid was good enough for me."  
  
"I think Draco would know what that is. The question is if he's brave enough to accept it," Harry said.  
  
"Of course he should be aware of things like this, he came from a very old Wizarding family after all," Ron answered as he bravely made his way towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Well, I don't know if Ginny would like this but at least Ron would loose a little of his skepticism," Hermione told Harry as they watched their friend go to the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron stood behind Draco who was now quietly eating his breakfast.  
  
"I need to talk to you?" Ron said sternly. "Follow me outside." He made his way out of the great hall. Surprisingly Draco followed him with no questions asked.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Ron was seriously worried about Ginny and it had to take an agreement like that to be reassured that nothing bad would happen to her sister.  
  
Harry and Hermione knew that Ron had some important business to attend to so they made their way to the library. They had to figure out what the black letter meant and how the book that Hermione found help them unravel the mystery of how to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Authors note: Chap. 7. please tell me what you think and review.. 


	8. Halloween Ball

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading this as much as the one before it. This is the 8th didn't know I could go this far.  
  
Chapter 8: Halloween Ball  
  
"You know the reason why were here, right?" Ron said coldly. "I love my sister and if anything bad happens to her, I swear I will tear you down with my bare hands." He held out the envelope to Draco.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Draco asked. He was studying the look on Ron's face and a smile broke in his face. "I'm glad you have finally come to your senses."  
  
"Actually as you can see neither any of us Weasley's fully completely trust you and honestly I still don't, not one bit but if my sister is too stubborn about this whole thing. I might as well give in. Well, you know what will happen to you if you accept this and you hurt my sister. I swear not even Voldemort can save you," Ron retorted.  
  
"Could you please not associate me with that monster. My father may be his follower but I'm certainly not, and of course I accept this whole- heartedly. You may not believe me on this but I would die first before any harm would come to her let alone hurt her myself," Draco answered sincerely and he took the envelope from Ron. He read it and said the magic phrase, ' I whole heartedly agree.'  
  
"I'll take your word for it, though I still don't trust you," Ron smirked. "Say what is it that you need Harry and Hermione's help for?" he asked Draco who had kept the envelope in his robe pocket.  
  
"It's about my mother, maybe you should join us later when we speak to Dumbledore. And Ron I don't how to say this to you but Thank you," Draco said sincerely.  
  
"Draco I think spending to much time with my sister got you so out of character. I'm going to miss the git the you are," Ron said and the two boys walked in.  
  
"See Weasel you just don't know how your sister affects me," Draco started pretending to be sarcastic.  
  
"Well, spare me the details. I have to get back with Harry and Hermione," Ron said. And for the first time he did something that was so surreal that he himself couldn't believe he did it, "Good luck on Quidditch." He wished Draco well on Quidditch. The boys separated. Ron went to the library and Draco went looking for Ginny to tell her the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this book has so many information about you that no book I have ever read about you had," Hermione remarked while she was busily reading the black book.  
  
"Look at all this books which one would we begin reading," Harry asked confused by the pile in front of him.  
  
"Try to read about the Dark Lord and his death eaters," she answered.  
  
Harry sat on one of the chairs and started reading a book about well- known death eaters, and the book didn't tell much he actually knew more death-eaters than the book contained. "I wish Ron's already here helping out."  
  
"I see you have started without me?" Ron said and sat beside Harry and started scanning a book.  
  
"So, what happened to Draco?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I think he's doing fine as of the meantime but if he makes any false moves that would injure Ginny in anyway he's toast!" Ron declared proudly.  
  
Hermione was deeply absorbed in her reading. Even her relationship with Harry was foretold in the book. 'The Chosen one and the Wise one will find love in it's most powerful kind. (This made Hermione smile, 'I guess we're truly in love,' she thought.) But deadly obstacles would test this love, if both would survive the Last Task, they would prosper together but if one of them falls the other would be weaken and eventually wither after the other. The two draws strength from each other. The Chosen one may face the Darkness alone but the Wise one will find a way to make him feel her presence. The Chosen one, The Loyal companion and the Wise, shall learn their special gifts in due time. From the other side, would come another who will be vital in the quest to defeat darkness. He is from a dark lineage but because of his recent lose he would walk towards the right path, and would seek comfort in the red-maiden.' ('Now could this be about Draco and Ginny?' she thought to herself.)  
  
"Hey, anything about the letter yet?" Harry said as he leaned his chin atop Hermione's head to see what she was reading.  
  
"No sign of the letter yet but there are some interesting stuffs about us written here," she pointed out to him and he read the passage she was pointing at, 'before the night of reconnaissance the Chosen one and the Wise shall make an unspoken pledge of loyalty and love for one another.' Harry blushed at what he had read and Hermione was turning pink as well.  
  
"What do you reckon the reconnaissance is for?" Ron said which startled the two, not knowing he was behind them reading a long.  
  
"Well, we'll figure that out when that day comes but as of now we need a lead on that black letter sent to Harry," Hermione said. And the three read all the books that they could possible read. Hours went by.  
  
Harry went to read on something that would definitely be a book from the restricted section. It was the book of 'Old Dark Magic' the strange thing is the author was unnamed. Harry grew curious about the book. He went to the topic about dark messages. There were different ways of sending threats and misguiding hoaxes and the book said a lot about them. The one that grabbed Harry's attention wasn't any of those. He read that some messages in form of letters could only be opened, by certain group of individuals. He thought it was like the letters he got from the Order of Phoenix only members can open the envelope holding the letters. He was the youngest member of the group assembled by Dumbledore and most of the members are now working for the ministry as Aurors. Some of the members were his godfather, Sirius Black and his friend Remus J. Lupin and others more that Dumbledore referred to as the old crowd.  
  
"Harry what if we try to open the letter later?" Ron asked. "I mean think about it, if someone or if You-know-who sent you a letter maybe we should really find out what it's about. Because knowing him, he'd eventually let you know about it whether you wanted to or not."  
  
"Good point, we should might as well, open it later," Harry agreed with Ron.  
  
"If we'll do that lets at least tell Dumbledore," Hermione interjected.  
  
"Okay maybe we should tell him but for now Ron I think we have to leave you into the researching part. We have a meeting to attend to. We've been into too much reading that we have actually forgotten about the time," Harry said.  
  
"We surely did. We even skipped Lunch for all this books," Ron retorted.  
  
"Think of it this way Ron, the information you'll be encountering might come up in the N.E.W.TS," Hermione said.  
  
"Professor Figg might be the next most interesting Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher we've ever had next to Professor Lupin but I don't think she'd give us this much," Ron argued.  
  
"Either way, we have to go now, see you by our portrait hole. We'll open the letter together after we speak with Dumbledore," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Why am I always left with the hard stuff," Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron, I usually do the research so don't act as if you always do the work," Hermione said glared at him before walking after Harry who made his way out of the Library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, they're all staring at us," Ginny told Draco nervously as they waited in Prefects Meeting Room. The prefects were seating at a round table that would seemingly remind you of the one used by King Arthur's knight of the round table.  
  
"They can stare all they like," Draco said and kissed Ginny on the cheek that made her face almost as red as her hair. Susan and Padma started to whisper to each other. Pansy was nowhere in sight. Dylan was seated quietly beside Ginny with a look that said that it was the most uncomfortable place in the planet.  
  
Pansy came in the room, and as soon as her attention landed on the sight of Draco and Ginny conversing, her mood turned from delighted into immensely irritated. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, what seemed to be the matter we will start with the meeting if you would please take your seat," Hermione said as she and Harry entered the room.  
  
Pansy couldn't do anything and she just took the seat beside Draco and glared at him and at Ginny who seemed to be enjoying the scene.  
  
"We just had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the heads of the houses. They have agreed on breaking the traditional Halloween feast," Harry said and he was interjected by complains of almost everyone except Hermione.  
  
"But in its place we will have our first ever Halloween ball and this will be open for everyone even for first years. I think they had planned for this before hand since the younger years were already told to get dress robes," Hermione explained. Susan and Padma and Even Pansy seemed to feel excited. Ginny was also delighted since her brother finally let her be around Draco.  
  
"Because of this event we're having, we will all be assigned on different committees. Hermione and I are in the food committee. We'll be instructing the house elf on the menu and other provisions needed. Who would want to be in the Program Committee?" Harry asked.  
  
Susan and Padma raised their hands. "So you two will be in the Program committee," Hermione said. "We need a Decorations committee?"  
  
"We'll do it," Ginny said volunteering herself and Draco.  
  
"I'll be in it to!" Pansy said and she glared at Ginny once again.  
  
"Okay so the three of you will be in-charge of decorations. Professor Flitwick will help you so it wouldn't be that difficult," Harry said.  
  
"For our Security committee we only have you three boys and you would be working with Professor Figg, Professor Snape and Mr. Flitch," Hermione said. The boys groaned after she mentioned the last two names. Professor Arrabela Figg had been their DADA Teacher since their fifth year. She disguised herself as an old one before to look after Harry. She was in fact a very attractive witch for her age very different from the old woman he had known since he was a little boy.  
  
"Padma, Susan please inform Professor McGonagall about the program you have made," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"We only have less than a week till the event. The professors will be the ones to inform the students so all we have to worry about is our own jobs. If you need to ask anything please don't hesitate to ask," Harry said before he dismissed everyone.  
  
Pansy stood up and face Draco, " I would talk to you at the common room later," she said and then she went off her way.  
  
"We have to talk to Dumbledore now, please meet me at the library later," Draco told Ginny.  
  
"Okay, I better find Ron first and thank him," she beamed.  
  
"He's in the library for a bit of light reading," Hermione joked.  
  
Ginny went on her way out of the room and Draco, Harry and Hermione went on their way to meet Dumbledore at his office.  
  
In front of the Gargoyle Harry said the password, 'Fizzing Whiz bees.' The gargoyle moved from where he stood and they went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
It was Draco's first time in this room as of Harry who had been there a few times already he even saw Fawkes burn-out when he was in his second year. Hermione had been in there too a few times since she had been Head Girl. Draco was overwhelmed by the place he was in.  
  
"Welcome, you three come and take a seat," Dumbledore's voice boomed from a corner. He was up a ladder looking up at some books. "I was just trying to reach that brown book up there."  
  
"Here Professor," and Hermione levitated the book down. Dumbledore smiled at her as she handed him the book.  
  
"Ah. it's been a while since I last went up that ladder and I just wanted to try it again," the tall old wizard said to them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you have to talk to me and Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger said it is of grave importance," Dumbledore started as he sat on his chair and searched Draco's face.  
  
Draco told Dumbledore about his dreams about his mother, her death and her pleas to him. Draco even openly admitted that his father is a death-eater and is serving the Dark Lord.  
  
"I believe you are saying the truth Draco and you may have seen your mother's death through your dreams however we have no concrete evidence to point all this to your father and knowing his position in the ministry we really need to move carefully," Dumbledore said. "For now we have to be patient. I'm very happy that you have finally chosen the right path. It would be a rough one but you have made a good start and I know you already have new friends that would assist you on your way."  
  
Harry and Hermione both gave Draco a warm smile.  
  
"Harry is there anything you need to tell me?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Well, professor. I." Harry tried to say.  
  
"He received a letter. It's in a black envelope and has a silver crest bearing the dark mark," Hermione finally said.  
  
"I see, well another mystery I presumed," the old wizard pointed out. "I think you will figure things at the right time. And I believe Draco would help you with it. If I were you, you young ones should enjoy the Halloween Ball," Dumbledore suggested. "Off you go you three and Draco, always remember that you have friends." And with that they all went out. Hermione didn't mention the black book in her bag.  
  
Draco went to meet Ginny in the library. Harry and Hermione went to meet Ron in front of Godric's portrait and told him that they would open the letter some other time. Ron didn't argue and told them that he had to look for Lavender.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a day before the Halloween ball and everyone was excited. Love letters and invitation notes were flying everywhere. It was almost like early valentines. The Slytherins were now busy practicing Quidditch, Draco giving all the players a hard time and lecturing them about playing fair. He had them working extra hard.  
  
Hermione was still busy reading about Harry's life. She and Harry tried to make themselves busy with making a menu for the ball. Dobby and Winky were always popping in their room asking if they had finally finished making the list of food to be served. Winky was now getting paid for her services like Dobby although she still didn't like the idea, Hermione insisted on her getting some money for the things she was doing for her.  
  
Lavender didn't like the idea of going to the ball without a partner and Ron went after her for almost three days and she just couldn't resist him and they finally made up. Draco was stuck between Pansy's and Ginny's colliding ideas of the decorations to be used and in the end he just told the two girls that Professor Flitwick would decide on the decorations and they would just help him put up the decors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Slytherins versus Ravenclaw!" Dylan McGarth's voiced filled the Quidditch field. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Ginny were there with a few Gryffindors who wanted to watch the Slytherins lose. Harry searched the Slytherin stands to look for Lucius Malfoy because he usually watched his son's every game but this time he was no where to be found.  
  
"Draco's father isn't here," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"He's probably running an errand for You-know-who," Ron said. "I can't believe we're here to support him," Ron said as he pointed at Draco. Draco was waving at Ginny who was now throwing butterfly kisses to him.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was still buried under the black book. Harry was beside her trying to read with her but as soon as he heard the whistle he was focused on watching the game. He studied the moves of the Slytherins and the Ravenclaw as well.  
  
Slytherin won over Ravenclaw and Harry couldn't believe it but Draco's team surprisingly played fairly. They all went to get ready for the ball. Harry and Hermione made a last trip to the kitchen to check on how the elves are doing.  
  
They finally made their way to their common room and before going up to her room Hermione gave a Harry a quick but a very sweet kiss.  
  
"What was that for," Harry asked a little confused.  
  
"For a wonderful night a head of us," Hermione answered him as she went up to her room. Harry went to his as well and got ready.  
  
Harry took a hot shower and got dressed with his Emerald Green Dress Robe. He tried to fix his hair but nothing really worked but he stared at himself in the mirror, 'Well, it's okay, Hermione just loves me even with my rowdy hair.' Hermione bathe in a hot tub filled with sweet smelling flowers. After washing herself she wore her beautiful Lavender colored dress robe. Winky helped her with her hair, with just one snap of her fingers Hermione's hair was in a beautiful French knot.  
  
Harry knocked at her door and said, "I'll wait for you down stairs."  
  
After Winky finished putting some make up in her face, Hermione gave the house elf a hug and said thank you. Winky was so overwhelmed that she seemed to be in the brink of tears. Hermione went down the steps as Harry gazed up at her.  
  
"I'm the luckiest man tonight," he said as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"You're not bad looking yourself," she said as she slid an arm through his.  
  
Harry looked at the study drawer that had the letter inside he almost wanted to go and open the letter but then knew that tonight he should forget about his troubles and just be the happy wizard that he was because he was with the most beautiful witch in school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco waited in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait he was waiting for Ginny. He had a very heated argument with Pansy but even that couldn't stop him from spending that wonderful evening with the young woman that he loves.  
  
Ron came out of the Portrait hole with Lavender wearing a blue ball gown type dress robe. "She's coming out soon, have patience," Ron said and patted his back. They had been in good terms for almost a week now.  
  
And finally the moment he was waiting for, Ginny came out of the portrait hole wearing a beautiful silver dress robe. Her hair was put up and she had a certain blush of pink on her cheeks that made her so lovely. They walked together to the great hall.  
  
The evening was wonderful. The room was decorated well. The great hall was off limits the whole day and was only opened at the night of the ball. The student's ate breakfast and lunch outside. Draco, Ginny and Pansy helped professor Flitwick decorated before the Quidditch game.  
  
Harry and Hermione danced the night away. They were one of the best looking couples that night if they weren't the best. The food was great and everybody enjoyed the night. They didn't know that outside while they indulged in the merriments death eaters were attacking a small Wizarding town. Voldemort was back and he wants revenges.  
  
[n/a]: sorry the ball wasn't much. but please keep posted for the next chaps. I hope I don't loose all my creative ideas easily...R/R 


	9. A Night to Remember

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading this as much as the one before it. This is the 9th chapter. Here things get a little more intense.  
  
Chapter 9: A Night to Remember  
  
The night was still young when Harry and Hermione left the great hall to go to their own common room. The slowly walked towards the portrait hole, they had a wonderful night.  
  
"Have I told you that you look so breathtakingly beautiful tonight?" Harry asked Hermione as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I think it's the twelfth time you told me that tonight but trust me I'm enjoying it every time you say it," she replied and touched Harry's cheek. "It had been a very wonderful night."  
  
"Well, I have to say you're a very good dancer," Harry complemented her as they sat by the small fireplace.  
  
"You were great yourself. Why did you want to go up here so early we could dance some more in the great hall," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry placed a finger on her lips and said, "I'd rather spend more of my time with you and just you." Harry moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Hermione blushed at what Harry said. "You know Harry, I love spending more of my time with you too," she replied and she returned his sweet kisses.  
  
Harry laid his head on Hermione's lap. "So what are your plans after we graduate?"  
  
"Well, I hope I can get a job teaching here or maybe work for the ministry and you?" she asked him as she stroke his unruly hair gently.  
  
"I don't know really. I've never given enough thinking about my future since I have Voldemort to worry about," Harry replied casually.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't say that. Of course you'll have a future and do you know what your future will be?" Hermione said trying very hard to cheer him up. She realized that he never really thought about what his life would be because he knew that Voldemort wanted him dead so badly.  
  
"What would be my future Madame Hermione?" he asked her jokingly. He searched her eyes.  
  
"You'll play for England. You'll be the best seeker that any Quidditch team would ever have. A lot better than Viktor Krum," Hermione said as she pictured out her own thoughts. Harry pretended to look hurt at the mention of Viktor's name. Krum was the famous Quidditch player from Bulgaria that Hermione dated at the Yule Ball on their fourth year. "Hey, I'm serious Harry. Then we'll get married have a house of our own. Soon we'll have children and they would be as strong and brave as you and would be as smart as I am." She kissed his forehead.  
  
"I don't know about the Quidditch and strong part, but I surely want to have a family and have our little home with little Harry's and Hermione's running around and, wait don't you hate it when I play Quidditch?" Harry asked as he sat up and pulled her close to him. "Hermione, I want all your dreams for us to come true."  
  
"You love Quidditch and I'll support you in all your endeavors," she assured him but there was still the look of doubt in his face. "Oh, Harry, they will come true believe me. You'll defeat Voldemort and we'll be able to live a normal life, you and me and our friends. The whole Wizarding world would be free from all his evil," she reassured him. "I believe in you Harry. The book says I'm the wise One I'm betting my life on your survival, Harry. If you die I might as well die with you."  
  
"Hermione, I love you and I won't let anything happen to me. We will get married someday and we'll grow old together and have many children, we'll even be old enough to see our grandchildren," Harry said and he held her hands.  
  
"That's the spirit Harry. We will grow old together. I know this life isn't some fairy tale but I still want to have a happy ending with you," Hermione muttered she tried very hard to look cheerful but tears were now falling from her eyes.  
  
Harry held her in a tight embrace. "Don't cry, baby. Nothing will happen to me," he said. 'Every time we have a wonderful moment together the thought of Voldemort would come up and ruin everything. Oh, I would so want to take Voldemort down for good. I will end all this suffering if it's the last thing I do,' he thought to himself. He then looked at the drawer where the black letter was, 'no not tonight,' he reminded himself.  
  
He stared back at Hermione, who was staring at him with longing eyes. "Harry please stay with me tonight," she said to him. Harry didn't say anything he just stood up and carried her in his arms. Hermione circled her arms around his neck. She was like fragile little doll in his arms. He knew that Hermione meant everything to him and that life without her would have been unbearable. She was his reason for living. The thought that she would want to die with him made him realize that she had the same love offered to him and he was in no ways going to waste it. He thought he would fight till the death or should it be, he would fight to survive and be with the young bookworm that was bossing them around some six years ago and that same girl was resting in his arms, holding on to him as if holding for dear life. He kissed her forehead and carried her back into her room. He gently placed her in bed and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. He pulled out his wand and magic the door to close. He went towards Hermione's bed and the lights magically dimmed around them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the great hall Ginny and Draco were dancing in sweet music. Ginny couldn't find Harry or Hermione and even her brother, 'he must have gone up already. He just couldn't get his hands of Lav,' she thought and a smile broke on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked her.  
  
"What?" she was distracted from her idea of her brother and Lavender hurriedly running up the astronomy tower. "I just had this funny thought about my brother."  
  
"What funny thought? Care to share it with me," Draco said as he twirled Ginny around the dance floor.  
  
"Maybe later but for now look at Professor Snape. I don't think he likes seeing us together," Ginny said as she moved around so Draco could see the professor.  
  
"It doesn't matter what he thinks. And he'll probably like you, you're very good in potions I think I remember him commenting that about you," he replied and planted a kiss on her lips that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Really, Snape actually think I'm good at his subject," Ginny said as she ran her hand through Draco's hair. He looked very different tonight his hair wasn't all kept up instead he just washed it combed and let it dry. It wasn't his usual brush up look. "By the way I love your hair. You look so carefree now," Ginny commented.  
  
"Do you want to go out by the lake?" Draco whispered to her ears.  
  
Ginny saw that mischievous smile on his face but she just giggled and nodded in agreement. The walked hand in hand out of the great hall.  
  
'I can't believe I'm putting up with all this. Draco you'll regret all these,' Pansy thought to herself. She was sitting in a corner with the other Slytherin girls she just finished dancing with every other Slytherin boy except for Draco who only had his eyes on one particular Gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small Wizarding community in Ireland was being attacked by death- eater. The ministry had been alerted but there were a big number of death eaters. Amongst the first to arrive were Remus and Sirius. They hurriedly helped the local authorities to fight the back the death-eaters and to transfer innocent wizard women and children to safety.  
  
"I can't believe that they already had this big a number," Sirius told Remus who was fighting along side him. Curses where blasting from all direction. They had to focus on their targets and duck from the curses thrown at them.  
  
"Where are the others? We can't hold them this much longer. Sirius that little boy he's an open target," Remus told Sirius. "I'll cover you go get him."  
  
Sirius run as fast as he could, ducking from curses to get to the crying little boy and Remus tried to block the curses sent to Sirius. The boy was taken to safety and Sirius went back fighting along with the others.  
  
It was a dreadful battle. You could see burning homes in that small village, dead civilians and so were death eaters and ministry enforcers. Many lay injured on the ground.  
  
The death-eaters were wearing masks but some of them that had fallen are now rid of their mask. Some were suspected death eaters some seventeen years ago and now they had come back to serve their old master.  
  
Finally a big number of ministry enforcer had finally come. The aurors had finally out numbered the death-eaters. The enemy had retreated and the injured were finally taken cared of.  
  
"They're growing strong now. They would soon come to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts," Remus told Sirius. "We have to alert Dumbledore with all this happenings. Harry should be protected at all cost."  
  
"You know how Harry is. You stop him and he would still find the way. I really don't want him to fight Voldemort but if he does want to face him the only thing we can do is help him prepare for it," Sirius replied. "I'll pass my report to Fudge. I have to urge him to increase our men. We might need some new recruits."  
  
"You can say that again. I don't think that our number would equal to those death-eaters. We should also ask the service of the other Order members," Remus suggested.  
  
"The order should be called if and only if we have to face Voldemort himself as of now we Aurors and the ministry should handle the death- eaters," Sirius reasoned. "Dumbledore would know when to call the help of the Order. I think they would need us to train Harry."  
  
"Do you agree that Harry should face Voldemort?" Remus asked. "He's too young to face the uncertainty of life and death."  
  
"He had face the risk of dying too many times I think he's prepared enough to finally end all this. If the Prophecy is true he's the Chosen one to end all this. If only I could take that burden from him I will but I can't," Sirius answered as he tried to keep his composure. "I have to go and see Fudge we'll, meet at Hogwarts tomorrow. We have to talk to Dumbledore and the others." Sirius disapparated. Remus went on helping the injured civilians.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lucius, the day is drawing near. Have you asked your son?" Voldemort addressed one of his highest-ranking death-eater.  
  
"I need not ask him master. He would do as I say," Lucius said confidently. He knew that his son would follow what he says. Draco had followed he had said to him like a good son. Draco had been Harry Potter's greatest enemy in school and his son would be heir to Voldemort's throne if he doesn't get it for himself.  
  
"Do not be so sure about that, I sense that your son have some hesitation. Does he know about your wife?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes master. They had informed him about it but he doesn't know that it was my doing," Lucius answered. "And even if he does find out. He would be scared for his life and he would most willingly oblige to what I ask of him."  
  
"I hope you're right Lucius. I want my plans to work this time. Harry Potter would die and all hope in this Wizarding world would vanish. Everyone one would be under my power once more. That puny little boy would soon be just a memory and for his friends, his death would be the saddest memory they would ever have," Voldemort stood up from his throne that was located at the hidden dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. "Where is that rat Pettigrew?"  
  
"He was with the others on the raid," Lucius replied.  
  
"I want you to pay more attention to Peter. I have a feeling he's being attacked by his guilt once more," Voldemort commanded.  
  
"Then why won't I just kill him?" Lucius suggested.  
  
"Patience, he's still vital to my plans," Voldemort answered. "Soon everything will be set on it's course and soon I will once again be the most powerful wizard alive and not even Dumbledore can stop me." And Voldemort gave out the most evil laugh that anyone who would hear it would tremble in fear.  
  
Author's note: This one is rather short but.I hope to write more soon. please tell me what you think.r/r.have fun. 


	10. New Discoveries

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. This is the 10th chapter and here they will discover their new abilities.  
  
Chapter 10: New Discoveries  
  
Harry awoke from the little sunshine coming from Hermione's window. He smiled at the sight of Hermione sleeping comfortably by his side her head resting on his bare chest. 'Thank you for that wonderful first night,' he thought and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well, thank you too Harry," Hermione said and she kissed his cheek. Harry was a bit startled. He couldn't possibly be thinking out loud, he thought. "You're thinking what out loud Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Hermione I think you're reading my thoughts," Harry said to her.  
  
"I am?" she said a bit confused, "but how could that be possible?"  
  
'You can read my mind, can't you?' he thought.  
  
'Yah I guess I can,' she answered him in his thought.  
  
"My, this is weird, I can read your thoughts and did you hear my response?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Did the book mention anything about us hearing each others thoughts?" he asked her as he sat up.  
  
"Well, I think it said something about us meaning, you, me and Ron to discover some hidden skills, maybe this is one of them," Hermione replied.  
  
"I guess I can't hide anything from you anymore, can I?" Harry said as he stood up and went made his way to Hermione's bathroom.  
  
'Oh. Harry you look so sexy on those boxers,' Hermione told herself.  
  
"I heard that!" Harry joked, 'and you're the most beautiful witch I have ever seen,' he thought.  
  
Hermione turned pink, "I heard that too!"  
  
Harry asked Dobby for some breakfast but he was the one to bring it in Hermione's room. He also requested for some nice flowers to go with it. They spent their early morning in Hermione's bed just holding each other and laughing and making comments about each other's thoughts. "Harry I was wondering would it be any different if we're into separate locations do you think we could still hear each other's thoughts?" Hermione asked as she playfully twirled a lock of her hair on her finger.  
  
"I guess the only way to find out is to try it," he said as he circled his arms around her. "I think we should do that later, I mean I'm enjoying myself here."  
  
"Actually I think we should get a move on. We might have a big pile of responsibilities ahead of us and we're still up here enjoying ourselves," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"But it's a weekend, Hermione," he tried to argue, 'plus you look really pretty in my Quidditch robe.'  
  
"Dream on Potter, and this is mine now. It doesn't fit you anymore remember?" Hermione scolded him. "Get out of my bed and go to your room get ready to do some Head boy responsibilities," Hermione commanded. 'Before I change my mind.'  
  
"You were saying Hermione," Harry said as he stood up of the bed. 'Are you sure you wouldn't change your mind,' he thought.  
  
"Harry, just go please!" Hermione said while she stopped herself from giggling. 'Oh Harry you handsome prat,' she told herself.  
  
"I heard that!" Harry yelled from his room across.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was eating her breakfast with Ron and Lavender. She had the most wonderful night with Draco. They walked by the lake last night and he gave her a necklace. Draco said it was his mother's and she gave it to him before he left for Hogwarts that year.  
  
"Ginny that necklace, it's really pretty," Lavender commented.  
  
"Thanks Lav, Draco gave it to me last night," Ginny mused.  
  
"Good thing he's taking all my advices in mind," Ron said in between eating some pancakes and bacons.  
  
"Advices, yah right Ron?" Ginny muttered. "Oh here comes Draco," she smiled at the approaching Draco.  
  
"Morning, Gin," Draco said and he planted a kiss on her head. "Morning Draco, slept well?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty much yes, especially since the last person I saw last night was you," he beamed. "I'll go to our table now. See you at the grounds later."  
  
"Yah. I'll see you there," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Pass me that pitcher of pumpkin juice Gin," Ron asked his sister but she was still looking at Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron reached his hand to the pitcher and was about to ask Lavender to pass it to him but he realized that he was already holding it.  
  
"That was odd," he said a bit confused.  
  
"What's odd?" Lavender asked him with concern.  
  
"I was reaching for the.never mind it was nothing," Ron said. 'I think I should tell Harry and Hermione,' he thought to himself. "Have either you seen Harry or Hermione?" he asked Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"They were off early last night. I haven't seen them since then," Ginny said she was still glancing at Draco who was also affectionately looking at her.  
  
"Uhmm. Lav, I'll go look for Harry I have to tell him something. See you by the lake later ok," he said and he kissed Lavender on her lips and he ran off to see Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron made his way in front of Godric Gryffindor's portrait. 'Now what would the password be?' he thought to himself. 'Think Ron, think.'  
  
"Hey what are you doing out here?" Harry said as peeked his head out from the portrait hole. "Come on in."  
  
Ron went inside the portrait hole and was now in the little common room. "Say you guys missed breakfast."  
  
"We had breakfast up here. Hermione will be down any moment now," Harry said. "Why were you there outside, anyway?"  
  
"I have to tell you something. Something strange is happening to me," Ron started.  
  
"What strange thing is happening to you Ron?" Hermione asked him as she descended from the stairs.  
  
"Well, this morning when I woke up I wanted to a glass of water but the pitcher on my bedside was empty so I had to get up and well walk over to the pitcher on Seamus' bedside but I realized that I can use the Accio spell so I just sat in bed and moved my hand as if reaching out for the pitcher but before I said anything it was already in my hands. Then at breakfast I asked Ginny to pass me the pitcher of pumpkin juice but she wasn't paying attention to me so I tried to ask Lav but before I knew it I was already holding the pitcher," Ron explained.  
  
"Well, you can summon pitchers Ron without saying anything or even without your wand," Harry joked.  
  
"Very funny Harry," Ron said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Try summoning that book on the table Ron. See if it works for other things?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Okay," he said and he moved out his hand as if reaching for the book and it flew directly to his grip.  
  
"You can summon things that's your skill," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? What skill?" Ron asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, Hermione said that the book said something about special skills that we may acquire at right moment," Harry explained. "See this morning Hermione and I realized that we can hear each other's thoughts."  
  
"Really?" Ron said in amazement. "But what do you reckon triggered this from happening? I mean just one morning you wake up hearing each other's thoughts? And I well, I can summon things just by reaching out and looking at it?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. Hermione was now walking around the room and was deeply engrossed in her own thoughts.  
  
"You think?" Harry said to her. Ron was confused because he hadn't heard anything from Hermione but then again he realized that they could hear each other's thoughts.  
  
'Yes Harry, what we did last night was our unspoken vow of love. It was written in the book and maybe it was the trigger for us to acquire these skills,' she told him in her thoughts.  
  
"You guys! Someone here can't here your little conversation care to share it with me?" Ron snapped.  
  
'Should we tell him?' Hermione asked Harry.  
  
'I guess we should he'll probably find out and he must have done that with Lav a few times already,' Harry tried to convince her.  
  
'Okay, you tell him,' Hermione said and he gave Harry the look.  
  
"Okay, please explain yourselves I know you're having that private conversation again. Don't be rude and tell me what's going on," Ron said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay, Hermioneandislepttogetherandwethinkthatwasthetriggertoallthis," Harry said and was now all red with embarrassment.  
  
"You did what?" could you please what he said Hermione, I didn't get what he said," Ron asked her.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to be blush. "Well, you see Ron. Harry and I. We.uhmm."  
  
"Hermione please stop stuttering, you start to sound like Professor Quirrell," Ron demanded.  
  
"Well, alright I'll repeat what I said," Harry said to save Hermione from the embarrassment. "We made love last night for the first time and it was amazing."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it. Spare me the details, so what does that have to do with what's happening to us?" Ron said.  
  
"So we think that was the trigger," Harry continued.  
  
"So you finally did it and then we inherit some special skill from it. You guys should do it more often," Ron said he was now smiling.  
  
Hermione threw one of the pillows from the couch at him, "I can't believe you said that."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Harry joked.  
  
"And you too. It isn't funny you know," but even Hermione who just threw another pillow in Harry's direction, and was now laughing along.  
  
"So what do you suppose these skills are for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I can use my skill to summon the Quaffle so I wouldn't have to move around those three rings all the time during Quidditch," Ron said as he thought of how many goals he can prevent from his skill.  
  
"I can't believe that's all you can think about Ron. Your skill may deem important in helping Harry defeat You-know-who," Hermione scolded him.  
  
"Oh, come one Hermione you can't go spoiling all the fun in my life by reminding me that," Ron said.  
  
"Do you reckon we should tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked them.  
  
The two both nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the portrait hole.  
  
They were going to make way to where the Gargoyle stood when they saw a familiar man talking with Professor Figg.  
  
"Remus!" the three called out and they ran towards their former DADA professor. All three gave him a hug.  
  
"You three are all grown up now," Remus greeted them. He was no longer wearing his slightly tattered robes. Instead he wore a maroon- working robe.  
  
"Were so glad to see you," Harry said. "Is Sirius with you too?"  
  
"Sirius will be here in a little while Harry," Professor Figg answered him.  
  
"Morning professor," all three acknowledged their teacher.  
  
"Have you come to see Professor Dumbledore as well?" Arrabela asked them.  
  
"We have something very important to tell the professor," Hermione responded.  
  
They all chatted along until they saw Sirius walking towards them. Harry went running towards his godfather. "Sirius!"  
  
"Harry, it's so nice to see you again. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," Sirius hugged his godson. "Remus, have you talked with Dumbledore yet?" Sirius asked his best friend. "Good morning Arrabela."  
  
"Last night I told him as soon as I got here," Remus said.  
  
"It's lovely to see you again Sirius," Arrabela greeted him. "I guess we're all here so we should be heading inside now," and with that she said the password and they went up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a little discussion of their own while taking the steps up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good morning to all of you? Please sit down" Dumbledore said and motioned them to sit on the chairs placed in front of his table.  
  
"Sirius, Remus told me about the attack last night and he has informed me that you have already told Fudge to recruit some new Aurors," Dumbledore started.  
  
"Yes, Albus. I have informed Fudge that the death-eaters are growing in number and that we have to increase number," Sirius answered, "But you know how he is? He doesn't want to attend to the immediate problem instead he tries to cover it with lies. He knows that the attacks will grow stronger unless we do something."  
  
"I agree with your assessment. But you should also be careful with the people you will train as Aurors. We wouldn't want a traitor in our midst," Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
The older wizards had finished talking about the situation in the Wizarding world. Harry, Ron and Hermione were absorbing every little detail. They knew that Voldemort was growing stronger but they didn't think that he's legion had been growing in number. Harry looked at Hermione who was now in deep thought. It didn't help him that he could hear her thoughts. Now he could hear her worries for him.  
  
"Harry is there anything that you should tell us?" Dumbledore addressed Harry who was a bit stunned because he was engrossed with Hermione's thoughts about him.  
  
"Err. yes professor. Ron here had developed this skill," Harry started. "He can summon objects by looking at it and reaching his hand out to it."  
  
"Ah, he had finally received his gift. I do suppose you and Hermione hadn't figured your gifts yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry was to answer his question when Hermione collapsed and fell on the floor.  
  
Hermione was in a small house. From the window she could see that it was already nighttime only the outside was lit by burning houses. Then she was outside. She saw people fleeing. Death-eaters were cursing everywhere. There were only a few Aurors. It was a small village. It was Little Brooks Village located in Scotland. She'd read about the place in books. The she was back inside the house that was now burning down and a little girl was trapped inside it with her. She was screaming for help. She couldn't get to the girl and then it all fell to darkness. She woke up inside Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry was the first person she saw. "Harry, I saw a village being attacked." She was sobbing over his shoulder.  
  
"Come down it was just a dream," Harry tried to sooth her down. Ron also sat beside Harry and was now rubbing her back. Arrabela helped Hermione up to her seat and gave her a glass of water. "This would help," she said to Hermione whom Harry was still holding.  
  
"I believe you've found your gift Ms. Granger. You are to see premonitions," Dumbledore said.  
  
"If she had seen an attack maybe we can prepare for it and they wouldn't take us by surprise like the last time," Sirius said.  
  
Hermione told them about the things she saw. It was a good thing she was good at everything and that she had even pointed out the location of the attack.  
  
"Well, be prepared this time. Hermione, you know that many lives will be spared this time, and they owe it to you," Sirius told her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.  
  
Hermione showed a slight sign of relief, but she was still shaken by the visions she had.  
  
"So if I can summon things and Hermione has premonitions then that leaves Harry with what?" Ron said.  
  
"That he will discover in due time. Harry wasn't able to tell Dumbledore about his and Hermione's ability to hear each other's thoughts.  
  
"Arrabela I suggest you take Ms. Granger to Madame Pompfrey," Dumbledore instructed Professor Figg. "Harry, Ron, please stay a while with me and Remus."  
  
Arrabela and Hermione went out of the office, 'Please visit me at the Hospital Wing when you're through?' Hermione thought.  
  
'Will do,' Harry answered her thought.  
  
"Harry, the attacks are getting stronger and it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort finally comes after you," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley, we might need the help of your brothers on this. If your parents agree of course," Dumbledore said to Ron.  
  
"What will my brother's do professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"I believe you have heard of the Order of the Phoenix? Dumbledore asked Ron and he just nodded. "Your two brothers, Bill and Charlie are members of the Order. So is your friend Harry and Remus here. Other members are Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Figg. Now what I am about to ask you is rather a thing of your choice whether you accept it or not?"  
  
"Are you asking me to be a member too? Wicked of course I'll join in," Ron said without any hesitation.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed. You will begin training with Harry and Hermione during your Christmas holiday," Dumbledore said. "Harry, you know that Ms. Granger would also be part of this?"  
  
Harry only nodded. Dumbledore knew that Harry was worried of Hermione's safety. "It is better that she is trained so she would be able to defend herself. She is part of your destiny Harry. You should have known that by now. The book you three have says so."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other in astonishment.  
  
"Are you saying Albus, they have the book of prophecy written by Merlin himself?" Remus asked.  
  
"I believe so," Dumbledore said as he eyed Harry and Ron behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"We never told you about it professor, how did you find out?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was most certain that Ms. Granger would find my book interesting," Dumbledore said to them with a bemused smile.  
  
"You placed the book on the pile Hermione was reading but how did you?" Ron asked.  
  
"The professor doesn't need an invisibility cloak to be invisible," Harry, answered Ron's inquiry.  
  
"You boys, better go and visit Miss Granger. I need to have a word with Remus here," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Bye Remus, thank you professor," Harry said. Ron followed him outside.  
  
The boys were walking along the corridors towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry I can just imagine Professor Trelawney's face now knowing Hermione is gifted with premonitions. Hermione lacked Aura she said," Ron laughed and so did Harry.  
  
"Well, that's my Hermione, No wonder you always called her a know-it- all because now she really does know a lot before hand," Harry exclaimed.  
  
To be continued. What is Harry's skill? Wait for the next chaps to find out.r/r. 


	11. Preparing for things to come

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. In Chap 10 Hermione can see the future and Ron can summon objects. How about Harry what can he do? Read and Find out.  
  
Chapter 11: Preparing for things to come  
  
Hermione sat on one of the beds while waiting for Madame Pompfrey. Professor Figg was still with her.  
  
"I can see that you and Harry are getting along pretty well," Professor Figg said as she gave Hermione another glass of water.  
  
"Harry and I had been good friends since we were in first year, Professor. I think we've known each other pretty well," Hermione replied. She finished half the contents of the glass.  
  
"You two remind me of James and Lily a lot when we were younger. Lily was the smart one just like you and James like Harry, he's brave and has a knack for breaking the rules with the help of his friends of course," Arabella said as if reminiscing her childhood.  
  
"You were close to Harry's parent then professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, very. Harry is actually my godson to. I never told him this though. The student's may think I favored him a lot because of it," the professor reasoned. "I've known Lily since we were in first year. We had double dates when we went to Hogsmeade, she with Harry's father and I with Sirius. Remus was the quiet type but he dated a few other girls every week. Now Peter he just like coming with us. He just comes with us he didn't like being left in the castle without the other Marauders because the Slytherins would look for a way to beat him up."  
  
"So Peter wasn't really he was just easily scared?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think he has enough evil in him to betray the people who would have protected him with their life. He was the reason why Sirius and I never got married. He was the reason why Harry's parents are dead," Arabella muttered.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that professor. was the reason why Sirius and I never got married. He was the reason why Harry's parents are dead," Arabella muttered.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that professor," Hermione said feeling a little sorry for the professor.  
  
"It's all in the past now. I have moved on. Ever wondered why Harry was safe as long as he was with the Dursleys?" Arabella asked. Hermione only nodded. "Of course! You're his secret keeper. That's why he's always safe and with your disguise as an old woman who would have thought that you were the young Arabella Figg," Hermione said as if she figured some brilliant idea.  
  
"And I vowed that I'd die before anyone would find Harry," Arabella said with conviction.  
  
"Who would die professor?" Harry asked as he and Ron came in the hospital wing.  
  
"Nothing Harry," Arabella said. "I better leave you three here. I believe your brothers would be here tomorrow Weasley," she added before she left them.  
  
'What's that about Hermione,' Harry asked her through his thoughts.  
  
'It's nothing Harry I'll tell you later when we get out of here,' she thought.  
  
"Hmm. I'm getting annoyed with that thought reading seasons you two are having," Ron said. "Are you feeling better now Hermione?"  
  
"I'm okay Ron don't worry about me before you guys came here. Professor Figg told me we'll under go training and I think the one to train me is Mandungus Fletcher. He trains people with special gifts of prophecy I've read about him." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"In one of my books," Ron finished for her.  
  
Harry was laughing at the two of them, "I think even Ron has the gift of prophecy," he joked. Ron laughed a long and Hermione just stuck her tongue out to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore knew about the book. He said it was written by Merlin himself," Harry said.  
  
"That's it. How can I forget I've read about a certain book of Prophecy? I can't believe I'm half way to finishing it and I still hadn't figured out who wrote it. It was right in my face and I was to daft to know it," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself. You know there are still a lot of things that we haven't figured out yet. The letter for example," Harry said and he placed an arm around Hermione.  
  
"Well, since the two of you are getting cozy and all. I better go out and find Lavender I promised to see her by the lake. I should also owl mom and dad about the Order membership and I think Fred and George would want to try their luck in the Auror training,"  
  
"It's not yet definite Ron, the Auror training were not even sure if they would hold it here," Harry said.  
  
"It will be held here I feel it. Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding world and where is the best place to train death-eater fighting aurors but here," Ron said and he went off to see his girlfriend.  
  
"Ron, I think he's so happy being a member of the order of the phoenix," Harry commented.  
  
"I'm happy for him I guess you too are the youngest members," Hermione said.  
  
"Actually you're the youngest member of the Phoenix that is if you accept the invitation," Harry said.  
  
"Really, they have accepted me at the Order. I can't believe it," Hermione said and he gave Harry a hug. "Of course I'd love to be a member you know how much I wanted to fight by your side."  
  
'You know how I feel about this do?' Harry thought.  
  
'Don't worry about me. And like I told you before your battle is my battle too,' Hermione reassured him.  
  
'I love you Hermione and I just don't want to loose the most important person in my life,' he thought.  
  
'I don't want to loose you to Harry that's why I choose to be by your side through all this,' she sighed.  
  
They held each other for quite sometime before Madame Pomfrey broke their reverie.  
  
"How are you doing Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked Harry moved out of the bed so she could examine Hermione.  
  
"I feel a lot better now," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't see anything from you. I think you just felt exhausted after the premonition. If you do have another one and would be a lot stressful than the first one, just drink a glass of cold water and lie down for a while after that try having a little something to eat like a cookie or two," Madame Pomfrey instructed her as she handed out some cookies even offering some to Harry. "Now take her to her private quarters so she can rest."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the Hospital wing and made their way to their private common room. They had forgotten about the black letter that they should have opened that day. Hermione after Harry left her in her room to rest started reading the book again and this time she was determined to finish it.  
  
Harry went to do some head boy duties making rounds and instructing the other prefects. He would meet his team tomorrow for some after noon Quidditch practice. He informed them that they had to work extra for their next games.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week has passed and like Ron said. Members of the Ministry and high- ranking Aurors like Sirius, Remus and Mandungus were present. Bill and Charlie were also present being members of the Order not to join the training as aurors instead they were to help Harry, Ron and Hermione to train. A number of younger wizards were also present most of them were alumni from Hogwarts others from Beauxbaton and only a few from Durmstrung. There were familiar faces some they could remember from the Triwizard tournament in their fourth year and some from the Inter-school Quidditch Cup which Hogwarts won over Durmstrung even if they had Viktor as guest player. Harry still led the Hogwarts' team to victory in their fifth year.  
  
Harry and Hermione and the rest of the Prefects were given tougher responsibilities since they had to take charge of the students. Most of the professors were part of the screening committee for the applicants who wanted to be aurors. The training would start late November a few weeks before Christmas holiday.  
  
"Look here, Seventeen year old student's are allowed to sign up if they wanted to," Neville said excitedly as he pointed out the sign posted at the great hall bulletin.  
  
"And do you think you can pass the test," Professor Snape grunted as he passed eyeing Neville with what seemed to be disgust.  
  
"I think Neville has a fair chance on being an auror like." Harry tried to say but he didn't want to open the issue about Neville's parents.  
  
"Is defending Neville also part of your duties as head boy Potter?" the pale-faced professor asked.  
  
"No, professor but as his friend I believe he has a lot of qualities not even the best of your Slytherins has. He may seem meek but I know that he wouldn't ever turn his back on his friends and become a death-eater like." Harry didn't finish.  
  
"Enough Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor for being such a smart arse," and with that Snape turned his back on Harry who had an annoyed look on his face and Neville who was trembling with fear. "You didn't have to do that Harry," Neville started. "I'm used to Snape saying those things to me."  
  
"I had to do that Neville. You are a Gryffindor you know and we stand up for each other. And if you do try out to be an auror we will support you," Harry assured him.  
  
Harry was a bit surprised when Neville hugged him. "Thank you Harry for being a good friend. And I will try out to be an auror. My parents would have wanted that."  
  
"Yes they would want that and I know they would be very proud of you," Harry said as he patted Neville's shoulder. He then made his way to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione was already there talking with Ginny.  
  
"Harry, guess what, Draco is trying out to be an auror," Hermione said and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Hermione had been having random premonitions of places being raided by death-eaters that she had finally gone used to it. She unlike Harry and Ron had started training with Mandungus. The old man who looked stern and up tight was actually very gentle and he almost reminded Hermione of his grandfather. Hermione was treating her premonitions as migraine attacks, they were painful but she could suppress it. It did affect her studying a little because she had to rest after every vision.  
  
"But that would mean he would be fighting against his own father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exactly, he also plans on filing a case against his father," Ginny added.  
  
"I can't believe he's doing all these. I think he's the only one in the Slytherin house to sign up," Ron said. "I couldn't believe what I heard and I asked Remus about it and it's true Draco did sign up."  
  
"Well, he's standing up for himself," Harry said.  
  
"The problem is the Slytherins are loathing him," Ginny interjected.  
  
"I think Snape can handle that but come to think of it, I'm planning on making a little visit to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione care to join me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not today, I'm almost at the last part of the book, I'm hoping to finish it today. Harry can ask you another favor? Can you relieve from my Head Girl Duties even just for today. I have to look up the things we will in the training. I could be written in the book also an because I'm almost at the end of the book, I think with premonition or without I bet you-know- who will come after you before Quidditch games are back," Hermione explained.  
  
"What do you mean? They'll cancel Quidditch?" Harry said a bit upset. He followed by groans from Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, the book said the training and testing center would be located at the Quidditch field at least it sounded like it. My guess is they will announce the cancellation of the Quidditch games today and will we have to wait till further notice," Hermione explained.  
  
"Voldemort, really has ways of screwing up my life," Harry grunted. The mention of the Dark Lord's name made some of the people who heard look at him.  
  
Just at that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up from the teacher's table and made an announcement. "I believe this would be a bit of a shock for everyone. Quidditch would be cancelled until further notice." Quidditch players from each house were making noises of disappointment and disagreement. "I know that we all love Quidditch but we need to put a training and test centers for those who are applying to be aurors. I think all of you are all aware of the attacks happening everywhere. Some of you have lost families and friends and now we have to make certain sacrifices. We are all here facing a very heavy challenge and the questions still remain. Are we prepared to choose the right path or should we succumb to the false comforts that would be presented to us. All students are to attend their regular classes. Seventh year applicants are to go to the training center located at our Quidditch field after your last period. You may proceed with your breakfast now." Dumbledore sat down and continued with his meal occasionally discussing with Professor McGonagall or Arabella.  
  
"And once again Hermione was right," Ron said.  
  
"Ron it wasn't a premonition it was because of the book and my logical thinking. You know what I'm worried about now?" Hermione said.  
  
"What are you worried about Hermione?" Harry asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Well, we would soon take our N.E.W.TS and I'm just worried I wouldn't have enough time to study," she explained.  
  
Ron laughed out at what he heard, "You Hermione can give an advance premonition on what the exams would be," Ron joked. " And Harry you're one lucky lad," he said, "You can read Hermione's thoughts you can read the answers through her mind."  
  
Harry thought about it and a mischievous smile showed in his face.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Hermione said obviously hearing Harry's thought.  
  
Ron laughed even harder after realizing what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ron, why are you laughing all of a sudden?" Ginny asked. Ron just laughed even harder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Slytherin common room everyone was ignoring Draco including Crabbe and Goyle not that it meant anything to him. He was going with Dumbledore to the ministry to make his case against his father formal. It would mean many things for him. His father would definitely disown him. He wouldn't have a single knut in his Gringotts volt and the Slytherins would probably come up with a way to get rid of him. The only person in his house who supported his decision was their head Snape. That afternoon he had a heated argument with the persistent Pansy.  
  
"Draco, have you gone mad?" Pansy asked him with disgusted expression on her face. "You know when your father hears about this you would be in very big trouble. First you don't agree on becoming a death-eater and now you're actually going to defy him!" she grunted.  
  
"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what my father thinks of me? He can have all our money I don't need them. I chose the right side and if I were you I have to rethink where I stand. I will help them defeat Voldemort even if I have to go against my own father. I'm signed up to be an auror and I will start on my training today just after I get back from the ministry. I'm doing this to honor my mother's death," he reasoned.  
  
"I can't take your side Draco. My father told me that in this world there isn't any Good or Evil, there is only power and not every one is strong enough to want to attain it. I'd rather be one of the few," she said.  
  
"I was once blinded by those magnificent words but the truth is. Greed for power makes us the lowest of creatures. My mother had always told me that life would have been more wonderful for us if only we took the right path but with father building the way for me I had to live in a life full of hatred," Draco said. "You can still turn back before it's too late."  
  
"I wish I could do that Draco. I wish I could be as strong as you. If only I'll have you by my side I could probably do it but knowing your heart belongs to someone else I don't think I have any reason to fight my destiny. I'm not as strong as you are Draco. I didn't have the same kind of mother that you had. Both my parents are death eaters remember? That means I am too and don't try to stop me Draco. From now on you're on your own. I don't know what father will say if he finds out but I'll try to cover for you. He'll probably tell your father," she replied almost at the brink of tears.  
  
"Pansy, you can still save yourself from all this," Draco said.  
  
"Sorry Draco, it's already too late," said Pansy and she showed the dark mark on her wrist to him.  
  
"But why?" Draco said putting both his hands to his forehead. "Father told me it was what I should do," Pansy said. "And he was right. It was a good thing I didn't waste my time believing the things you told me. I would have winded up with nothing. All my life all I wanted was for you to love me. Even as kids we were together. I've always been your friend."  
  
"You are Pansy and that's why I'm worried about you. You know I love you as a friend and I still want to help you," Draco tried telling her but she just turned her back on him.  
  
"Do me one favor Draco, stay out of my life and I'll stay away from yours. Don't tell anyone about my mark and I won't tell father what you did but who cares the death-eaters will definitely find out," Pansy said before walking away.  
  
"Draco, I saw everything," Harry said. Draco was a bit startled seeing Harry who was hidden underneath an invisibility cloak.  
  
"What are you doing here," Draco asked him.  
  
"I was here to talk to the Slytherins but before. I could remove my cloak and call everyone you and Pansy came in," Harry explained. "I heard and saw everything. You know you have to tell them about her."  
  
"I know but I can't. Please Harry don't tell Dumbledore about this. I still think I can save her," Draco reasoned. "She had been a friend to me. I know she's not exactly an angel but she's just confused let me try to help her first."  
  
Harry didn't know whether to agree or not. He hid the invisibility cloak in his robe pocket. "Okay, but I will give you till before Christmas after that she's changed her mind or you'll have to tell the others about her or else I would have to do it," he said.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but what do you need to talk to the Slytherins for," Draco asked and he motioned Harry to sit on one of the green couches.  
  
"I heard about the Slytherins giving you the cold shoulder. I think I have to talk sense into those housemates of yours," Harry said.  
  
"I think it is better if you leave it as is. Almost more than half of the Slytherin house are children of known and unnamed death-eaters. You can expect them to do the same as I did. I just hope Snape can do something about all this. They might listen to him. Harry I sincerely appreciate your concern but I can stand up for myself and maybe just maybe I could change these people's minds," Draco said.  
  
"Very well, it's your call. See you at the training area," Harry said as he tapped the wall he used to enter the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Quidditch field turned Auror Training and Test Area. Less more than a dozen big white tents covered the field. They saw many familiar faces at the area for the applicants. Viktor Krum was one of the few Durmstrung alumni present. Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley and other former schoolmates were present.  
  
Viktor made his way towards the three. "Hi! Hermioni-ny , Harry and Von," He greeted them. Harry instinctively placed his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Hello Viktor, I see you've come and train as an auror. How about Quidditch? Are you going to leave all that?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I think zat, iz better to help fight evil zan to think about Quidditch for now. My family vas attacked and my vrothers vere killed," Viktor told them.  
  
"We're sorry to here that," Ron said.  
  
Harry placed a hand on Viktor's Shoulder. "I know how hard it is to loose a love one."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Viktor said. "I'm happy for you and Hermioni-ny. Iz nice to zee you together. I vetter ve going now." Viktor went back to the crowd of applicants.  
  
Fred and George went to talk to them. "Hey you three are you here to join the army?" Fred asked.  
  
"Actually, were members of an elite team," Ron boasted.  
  
"Yah, right?" George said. "Honestly brother you think you can over run as."  
  
Harry and Hermione were just laughing at the three brothers when Charlie and Bill came up to talk to them.  
  
"Excuse us three stooges we have to break this up. We need Harry, Ron and Hermione to come with us," Bill said.  
  
Ron and the twins stopped their petty argument. "See I told you I'm important," Ron said. Charlie grabbed a hold of him and robbed his kid brother's head. "Yes pretty darn important I'd say," he told the twins.  
  
Fred and George went back to join Dean, Lee, Neville and the other Gryffindor applicants both present students and alumni.  
  
Hermione had already started training with Mandungus about her gift but today she was to start training with Harry and Ron in their own training tent.  
  
"Okay, you three are basically here to learn in advance some cool things that no wizard or witch your age had ever tried yet," Bill said to them. "Charlie here will teach you to ride your brooms but in this case I think only Hermione needs that kind of training. Snape will be teaching you some advance concoctions used by aurors to fight or catch death eaters. Professor McGonagall will teach you to do some advance transformation spells. We don't expect all three of you to learn this though."  
  
"Professor Flitwick would help you on researching and developing Charms," Charlie said. "Bill will help you with making counter curses and addition to what you'll learn in your Charms class. And you guys are lucky."  
  
"Why is that?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You'll practice first hand the possible things you'll be taking up in your N.E.W.TS and your learning would even be more advanced. In addition you will have extra lessons from Professor Figg in Defense against Dark Arts and Bill would help there too," said Charlie.  
  
"You will also get lessons on Animagus," Bill said. "But I have a feeling you three don't need it."  
  
The three just looked at each other with this belief.  
  
"Just as I thought," Bill said triumphantly at Charlie who tossed him three galleons.  
  
"Can you please transform to your animal selves," Charlie instructed them. Before them stood a magnificent eagle, a gray cat and a snow white fox.  
  
"Okay, return to your own selves again," said Bill. "Ron you'd pass to look like McGonagall," he joked. Harry, Hermione and Charlie started laughing.  
  
"At least I didn't turn out to be a rat," Ron defended himself.  
  
"Good point there, baby brother," Charlie said. Ron blushed at what his big brother said the last time he said that to him was before he left for Romania.  
  
"Were actually very proud of you for being one of the us," Bill said. Ron hugged his two big brothers.  
  
"Okay, lets stop this mushy sentiments we're here to train you guys. Charlie start teaching Hermione the basics of flying although I think Madame Hooch had already done that before," Bill said. 'See you Hermione be careful,' Harry thought. Hermione smiled back at him and gave Harry a quick kiss and she followed Charlie out of the tent.  
  
"Oh, I wish Lavender was here," Ron said.  
  
"Ron I'm supposed to help you use your power of controlling objects. And Harry I think Professor Figg is waiting for you in the other tent just beside this one," Bill said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Bill and Ron good luck," Harry said before leaving.  
  
Harry went to the other tent to see Professor Figg with Remus, Sirius and surprisingly Mad-eye Moody.  
  
"Hello professor, Remus, Sirius, Sir Moody, how are you," Harry greeted them. The old Auror looked a lot healthier than the last time he saw him.  
  
"I believe you have learned a lot from all your Defense classes," Arabella started.  
  
"Yes professor," Harry answered.  
  
"He's in the head of his class when it comes to this subject," Remus told Moody and Sirius and it made Harry's godfather smile.  
  
"Now what we need to know is what your special gift is," Arabella said.  
  
Look at that piece of Rock Harry just concentrate on it and we'll see then what will happen," Remus said.  
  
Harry sat on the chair in front of him was the table and on top of it was a piece of Rock. "Professor can I use my wand on this," he asked.  
  
"No Harry, you have to work on it without your wand then it would really be an innate skill," Sirius explained. "You can touch it if you like."  
  
Harry examined the stone. It had a smooth surface and rough edges. He concentrated on the piece of Rock he was holding. 'What would I do with you?' he thought. He stared seriously at the stone and before he knew it the rock in his had changed into a shining hunter knife.  
  
"Were you thinking of making it anything," Arabella asked. You could hear the amazement from her voice.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about anything in particular professor. I just thought maybe I could change it into something," Harry answered.  
  
"We will help you develop that skill but I think the person who could help you more on this one is Professor McGonagall. Remus and I have to get back on the Auror applicants," Sirius said before leaving the tent. You could see from his face that he was truly proud of his godson.  
  
'Help! I'm falling, help me Harry,' Harry heard Hermione in his thoughts. He dashed out of the tent and went looking for her. He heard her screaming from not so far away and he could finally see her falling of her broom, before he knew it he was running up towards her. Charlie was following after her but she was falling so fast and from a very high drop. Harry wished he could stop her from falling and before he knew it Hermione was frozen at where she was as if she was floating motionless in mid-air. Charlie went straight and grabbed her. Harry lost her concentration on Hermione for a while and she was moving again. She was a bit startled to be safe in the arms of Charlie Weasley.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Charlie said. "That was too high for you, I should have known you couldn't control your broom that well." Harry went to Charlie and Hermione who just landed on the ground. "How did you do that Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to stop Hermione from falling and she just stopped," Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, truly your gift had finally come out and at the time when you needed it most," Dumbledore's voice came from behind them. Draco was behind the old wizard.  
  
Hermione was hugging Harry so tightly. 'I was so scared I thought I was going to die and then I thought of you. I thought you could save me and you did,' she told him through her thoughts.  
  
"Harry has two gifts professor. He can freeze time on a particular person or object and he can also transfigure objects with out his wand," Arabella said.  
  
"Well, Harry, I think this time you are to seriously train your skills. Ms. Granger I still want you to take your flying lessons unless you don't want to take them anymore," Dumbledore asked Hermione who was still trembling with fear.  
  
"I still want to go through this professor. I have to face my fears of flying, and it's my entire fault professor. I flew too high even if I knew I couldn't handle it. It isn't Charlie's fault," Hermione explained.  
  
"Things happen for a reason Miss Granger and this accident happened so that Harry could finally discover his other gift," Dumbledore said to her. "Harry would you like to join Hermione and Charlie in flying?"  
  
"I'd love to professor only if professor Figg would allow me to," Harry answered him. "I have nothing against it professor. I think a bit of flying would relax Harry. Professor McGonagall would administer to his skills of transfiguration and I'd help him with the time freezing," Arabella said.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Charlie went flying around. Harry summoned his Firebolt from his room. Ron and Bill didn't know what happened and those who were inside the tents didn't hear anything. The only reason why Professor Figg went out was because Harry ran off quickly outside. Harry was soaring sky high. He was closely following Hermione and Charlie was flying by her. He was a bit troubled about what happened to Hermione. He knew that Charlie was a very fast flier and it was weird that he couldn't catch up with the falling Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I think something weird happened to my broom when I was following Hermione. When she fell, I think my broom was resisting my command to follow her down. And Hermione was falling really fast the only reason you got there in time to save her was because it was some hundreds or thousands of feet above the ground," Charlie explained.  
  
"I also thought about it. I know you Charlie you're a legendary Seeker and you could have easily gotten to her. I think someone was trying to kill her," Harry said.  
  
Hermione was now hovering above the tents. Harry and Charlie taught her some great moves. From the looks of her flying you wouldn't have thought she almost died from falling out of her broom a while ago. The sun was already setting and they still had many things to learn. The result of the Auror screening would be posted the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, the girl didn't die. That Potter boy saved her," said the wicked Wilhelm. "I was almost finished with her. I have even controlled the broom of that Weasley, but that boy froze the time around the girl," he explained.  
  
"I have to kill a witch who can see the future and wizard who can summon things and the puny Potter can freeze time. Well, I will have to kill them to acquire those additional skills," Voldemort said coldly. "You failed me Wilhelm I think I should dispose of you." Voldemort used the unforgivable curse to Wilhelm and at the foot of Voldemort's throne was the lifeless body of Wilhelm. "I will get you Potter and your friends."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: Harry got two new special skills in addition to his capability to talk to Hermione. Well, we'll soon reach the ending so just keep posted. 


	12. The Missing Pages

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. In Chap 11 Harry found out that he can transfigure things without the use of his wand and can freeze time. Ain't that cool? We're nearing the end of the story probably a few more chapters after this.  
  
Chapter 12: The Missing Pages  
  
It had been two weeks since Harry found out his special gifts. The trio was going through some extensive training since then. They were not taking any regular classes instead they trained with Sirius, Remus, Mandungus, Moody, Bill and Charlie and the Hogwarts' professors.  
  
Ron doesn't only summon things towards him, now he can move them around at will. Hermione had been able to control her premonitions only very violent ones can cause her to faint. She had been able to learn and develop very powerful Charms and at Snape's dismay she can also concoct very difficult potions. Harry on the other hand had mastered the skill of turning just about anything into weapons. He had also been able to master his skill of freezing time.  
  
It was almost Christmas vacation and the auror training started a week after the announcement of those who passed. Many from the Gryffindor house qualified for the training. Surprisingly Neville Longbottom made it along with Dean Thomas. Former Gryffindors like Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley made it also. There were also some from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and there was Draco the only one from Slytherin. They had been in training too along with others from different wizarding schools.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were practicing their warding spells under Arabella and Remus. They were supposed to make a ward around an intricate ancient artifact. First they were allowed to work together, making a very powerful ward that no matter what Remus did he couldn't go near the warded artifact.  
  
"Very good, you three," Professor Figg, "Now you have to conjure the ward individually. A wizard may create a ward different from other wizards. Ron you first."  
  
Ron stepped forward and pointed his wand at the stone tablet placed on top of a wooden table. Then he said, "weardes!" A bright red glow circled around the artifact. Remus then tested this by using some spells to tear the ward down. Most of them bounced around the room. Remus smiled at the type of ward Ron created.  
  
"You made a curse repellant ward, Ron. Well done! You can use this kind of ward but you can't use this against very experienced wizards like Voldemort," Remus explained  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ron with a frown on his face.  
  
Remus went towards the artifact and without hesitation he grabbed the tablet from the table. His hands went past the red glow. "You see Ron, this ward is powerful when it comes to curses and spells but after all the magical hits they get, they become manually vulnerable. That means, if you don't use any magic to get to it you wouldn't have any problems and you'll easily find it. You can still work on that," Remus assured him.  
  
"Hermione, you're next," Arabella said. Hermione stepped forward. Hermione used a different wrist movement before saying "weardes!". That instant she had conjured what seemed to be a blue flame and it circled the tablet. Arabella tried to hit it with spells to break the ward but it seemed to absorb the spells. The blue ward was growing a lot bigger as she cast more spell.  
  
"Remus, try reaching for it," Arabella said. He couldn't go near the ward. It was shooting out blue flame.  
  
"You've conjured an absorbing ward. It's very hard to break. Only a few people can break a ward like this, Aurors, members of the order and Dumbledore. Well, done Hermione," Arabella commended. Hermione sat back beside Harry with a smile on her face.  
  
Hermione said, "Extinguish!" and the blue flame were gone.  
  
"Harry, you're next," Arabella said. Harry stepped up, took a deep breath and did a different wrist movement from Ron and Hermione then said "weardes!" To their surprise a red flame shaped like a griffin enclosed the tablet.  
  
Both Professor Figg and Remus said spells to break the ward. The spells backfired to the ones casting them and both Arabella and Remus had to shield themselves from the backfiring spells. The ward was unbreakable, even as powerful as the one the three of them conjured. They stopped trying to break the ward.  
  
"I have to say. You can make a ward almost as powerful as Dumbledores on your own. You're truly exceptional Harry," Arabella commented. "Now I have to ask Bill to try and break this one."  
  
Remus fetched Bill from the Trainee tent. He was with his other brother Charlie lecturing about Auror duties. When he got in the tent he saw what Ward Harry had conjured and his mouth was hanging open. " I can't believe this!" he said.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up in confusion. "Why what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry, you conjured this?" Bill asked in astonishment.  
  
"I did. Is there anything wrong with it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, have you any idea what you just made?" Bill asked.  
  
"A ward I suppose," Harry answered.  
  
"You've just conjured one of the most ancient type of ward there ever was. It was used by ancient Pharaohs of Egypt to guard their pyramids and these types of wards are the reason why they couldn't be opened. The only person who can break the ward is the person who cast it himself," Bill explained.  
  
"Try touching it Harry, it won't hurt you," Hermione said finally realizing what kind of ward Harry had conjured.  
  
Harry went to touch the Griffin shaped red flame that enclosed the tablet. It was warm but it didn't burn him. The Griffin spread out its wing then slowly disappeared.  
  
"Well done Harry," Remus Arabella and Bill said in unison. Both Ron and Hermione also congratulated him.  
  
"I see you are ready to learn more things," Dumbledore said as he entered the tent. "Bill was right to say that it was ancient magic that was used in Egypt. Actually some of the greatest wizards known even in the times of the Greeks and Romans used that kind of ward and it takes a very powerful wizard to summon a guardian. Your guardian Harry is the Griffin. Every time you cast a ward on something, a griffin will appear and be its protector. You can even cast it on people."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said. "How did you do that Harry? Can you teach me?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. It's just how I waved my hand I guess," Harry answered.  
  
"No Harry, it wasn't just your hand movement. Only a few chosen wizards can summon a guardian. Wizard with gifted powers," Hermione explained.  
  
"Right you are Miss Granger. Harry here, is truly exceptional and by the looks of things I think he is ready to be my apprentice," Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Me, an apprentice but I haven't even finished studying at Hogwarts," Harry said wide his eyes widening in astonishment.  
  
"Ah, but Harry, you are ready and I have great confidence in you. I should be able to teach you enough knowledge of your powers before you come face to face with Voldemort. I know Miss Granger already knows that," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore's right the day of facing Voldemort will come and you have to be prepared," she told Harry.  
  
"Are you willing to take your apprenticeship from me?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Of course sir. It's a great honor for me to study under the greatest wizard of our time," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations mate!" Ron exclaimed. "But Professor will Hermione and I still train?" he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why of course Mr. Weasley, both of you have a very important part in this battle. You will still have your special training," Dumbledore explained. "Harry we will leave at dawn. We will go to the Hidden Valleys for you to train."  
  
"We're leaving? I.okay professor," he said. 'I'm leaving Hermione,' he thought.  
  
'I know Harry. But we will see each other again when you finish training and. I'll miss you Harry,' she said in her thoughts.  
  
"Just bring your wand along with you and everything else would be taken cared of. I'll see you at the door of the great hall. I better be going now. Please continue with their training Professor. Bill, Remus I need to discuss a few things with you." Dumbledore left the tent followed by Remus and Bill.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione continued with their training. After studying the different kinds of wards. They were taught blocking spells and curse shields. Later that day they studied cure serums with Snape and after that they went to train individually for their special skills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[n/a]: Sorry I didn't elaborate the whole Lucius got arrested and was sent to Azkaban thing. I kind of figured that after Draco had filed the complain. you know the drill and I don't think important characters would want to be in a hearing accusing Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Is it true Albus, that Lucius broke out from Azkaban and he had convinced the Dementors to side with the Dark Lord?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true Remus. Sirius had informed me that the escape happened today. I believe Draco of all people should be protected. His father may come after him. He was after all the reason why Lucius had been imprisoned. Lucius on the other hand had proven himself wise by taking the opportunity to convince those foul creatures to take their side. Now we have to be more careful," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But professor what if you-know-who attacks the school?" Bill asked.  
  
"The new Aurors would have to got through more difficult training. The students will be off for Christmas and it would be a good opportunity to put them into more extensive training. If I'm not mistaken Voldemort will attack Hogwarts last, knowing Harry is here. It would be his sealing faith," Dumbledore replied. "I will take Harry to a place where he would learn his true powers. His gifts are evident but he can do even far greater things."  
  
"Poor boy, he shouldn't have this big a burden over his shoulder," Remus commented.  
  
"Great people, always have to face great deal of sacrifices and in Harry's case he had paid too much for all the things that happened to him. Defeating Voldemort may seem a burden now but it would be his way of finally sealing his past and starting his new life and a new life for all of us," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"I hope he can survive all this professor. He's too young for all this suffering," Remus argued.  
  
"Well, it is his destiny and I know that he has a lot of people sharing the burden with him," Dumbledore reasoned. "Have faith in Harry. He may be just a seventeen-year-old boy, but he had gone through so much that he'd pass to be 40."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all the training, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the corridor to the portrait hole they met Ginny, Draco and Lavender.  
  
"What are you three doing here? Have you eaten dinner yet?" Ron asked them.  
  
"We had to see you three," Ginny said. "Bill said Harry is leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be training under Dumbledore," Harry said.  
  
"Yah, he is but Ron and I would still be here to train also," Hermione said. She couldn't hide the sadness on her face.  
  
"We heard about your father's escape Draco," Harry said.  
  
"Remus told me about his break out. He must have planned all this. He used me," Draco grunted.  
  
"Your father is just cunning he used an unfortunate event to their advantage," Hermione explained.  
  
"You know the sad part is, before he left for Azkaban. I asked him if he did kill my mother and you know what he did?" Draco said he was almost in tears. "He did not deny killing my mother. He told me that she was worthless and that I am following her footsteps," Ginny tried to comfort Draco. "It's not your fault that he had convinced those Dementors. They're evil and they just followed their nature it wasn't your fault," Ginny assured him.  
  
"I think you guys should come and stay with us for a while in our common room," Harry said as they made their way to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione said the password and all six of them got inside the miniature Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Tonight is my last night before I leave to train with Dumbledore and I want all of us to have a simple party," Harry announced. The gloomy look in everyone's face changed.  
  
"Good idea mate!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Dobby!" Hermione called and snapped her finger. Dobby appeared in front of them. "Yes, Miss girlfriend of Harry Potter?" Dobby greeted her.  
  
"Can you and Winky bring some food for all of us here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby said gladly.  
  
"And you and Winky can join us in our little party," Hermione said.  
  
"Ms. Hermione is quite generous thank you miss. I Dobby will bring Winky, yes."  
  
"Oy, don't forget the butterbeers," Ron told Dobby.  
  
"Yes, sir, other friend of Harry Potter," Dobby replied before leaving.  
  
"You live like a king here Harry," Ron commented.  
  
"Not really. We seldom call Dobby or Winky for help," Hermione said.  
  
"Then what happened to S.P.E.W.?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, Winky and Dobby get wedges and I asked the two of them to talk to the other house elves so they would know that they have rights also," Hermione said.  
  
"See, my Hermione is the most beautiful person for me. She's not only pretty but has a beautiful heart," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Harry. I think Lav is the prettiest," Ron commented hugging Lavender closer to him.  
  
"Not as pretty as my Ginny," Draco said and Ginny snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Well, to each of our own then," Harry said.  
  
"Yah," Ron and Draco said and the girls giggled.  
  
Everyone was engrossed in their own little conversations, Ron and Lav sitting in front of the hearth, Ginny and Draco on one couch and Harry and Hermione on the other.  
  
"How long do you reckon your training would be?" Hermione asked Harry as they held each other's hand.  
  
"I don't know? Maybe weeks, months hopefully not a year I can't bear the thought of not seeing you that long," Harry said and it made Hermione blush.  
  
The food didn't take a while to arrive. It was like having their table from the great hall. They had Roast Chicken, Steamed fish, Vegetables salad, cakes, and just about anything they wanted to eat. Dobby and Winky stayed with them. Dobby had a lot of fun eating with Harry and his friends but Winky was still uncertain about it. It was unlikely for house- elves to be around their masters at festivities.  
  
It was almost midnight when Ron and the rest of them went off to their own dormitories to sleep. They wanted to be present before Harry leaves very early the next day.  
  
Hermione was still cuddled up close to Harry. "I wonder what would happen to you next?" she said. "Have I told you that I've finished reading the book?"  
  
"Well, what did the book say? Will I be able to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked her. "Actually, the last few pages of the book were missing. It had been torn out of the book. It was ripped off carefully that you wouldn't notice it unless you read the book and finally reach the last part and you'd figure that there are still some continuing pages only they're missing," she said.  
  
"I guess, we're on our own on this one. The book doesn't say anything about the day Voldemort will come and get me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Those were probably at the last pages and well, they're gone. I really wished it was written there, then I would know," Hermione said.  
  
"Yah, I wanted to know if I'd live up till the next day after the battle or would I fall in his hands," Harry said then he kissed her forehead. "Oh. Harry you will survive. I know you will. Remember our dreams they will come true," Hermione tried to reassure him.  
  
"What I really don't like about this whole thing is I might not be able spend Christmas and the New Year with you," Harry said. "It would have been our first Christmas and New Year together and I might not be there to celebrate it with you."  
  
"I would really miss you on those occasions but the thing is there would be more Christmases and New Years that we will share together once you finally defeated Voldemort," Hermione comforted him. "I love you Harry and I know we'll get through this together."  
  
"I love you to Hermione," Harry whispered. "Will you let me hold you tonight before I leave?"  
  
"Of course Harry. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else especially when I won't be seeing you in a while," Hermione replied. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. They both whispered I love you before finally falling asleep in each other hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Draco was still walking around the castle. They had an excuse for doing so they were both Prefects after all. They were walking together hand and hand.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"Well, the training is getting harder and harder everyday. I have to say your two brothers are quite helpful. Moody is really very strict. The day he interviewed me I thought he was going to flunk me out because my father is a death eater," Draco told her. "I was a bit startled by the news that my father escaped and he brought along the Dementors and the other imprisoned death-eaters. I bet Hermione would get a number of dreadful vision attacks everyday."  
  
"I just hate it that you had to be in the middle of a war and your going against your father. I mean now I know how lucky we really are, me and Ron, my family are fighting all at the same side, having a single cause," Ginny said.  
  
"I couldn't save my mother from my father before, I guess the only right thing to do is to save me from him. All my life I lived in all the lies he told me. My mother was the only person that kept me sane and even she died because of it. I would have been a death eater even before but mom stopped father. She told him I was too young and not ready but the truth is she wanted to save me from all the evil that surrounded our family," Draco said to her.  
  
Ginny faced him and held him close in a tight embrace. She knew that he was in a very difficult situation and he still did what he had to do. He was brave. He could have been a Gryffindor like them. Only he had too much urge in him to prove himself. His parent's were both Slytherin and his father had talked him into wanting to be in Slytherin that must have been what the sorting hat saw in his mind, his thirst to prove himself to his father. "I love you Draco and from now on you're part of my family," Ginny assured him. "Thanks Ginny, I love you too," he answered her and gave her a kiss on the lips. They made there way back to the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny said the password, which was 'Hippogriff.' Draco walked off to the dungeons when Ginny was already inside.  
  
He was already in the entrance Hall when he heard someone call out to him.  
  
"What are you doing here Pansy aren't you suppose to be sleeping in your dormitories?" Draco asked her. She was standing in front of the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
"Did you know what happened today?" Pansy asked walking towards him.  
  
"If it's my father's escape they already told me," Draco retorted.  
  
"You know they'll be coming after you," she said. "You can still back out you know. You can still come and talk to your father. He'll forgive you if you only ask for it."  
  
"I'm not quitting my training and I won't be a death eater. I'd rather die than be like him," he reasoned.  
  
"You mean like me," Pansy interjected.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to be a death eater like you. You could have been something else. You could have a better life," Draco told her.  
  
"Here we go again! I can't go back now. I've embraced my destiny Draco. You're the one who's living in a dream. Voldemort will be back in power. I'm telling you none of you will have a merry Christmas. A lot of people will die and it's because they're stupid. You didn't have to join in. You don't need to prove that you're brave. You're not a Gryffindor so you don't have to pretend," she retorted.  
  
"I may not be a Gryffindor but it doesn't mean I'm not brave and this isn't about wanting to be in Gryffindor. It's doing what I think is right. Did you know that Harry knows about you and I just asked him to keep quiet about it? I told him I can still change your mine," Draco muttered.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. You can't persuade me to take your side. And what do you expect me to say? Thank you for saving me from Harry Potter. You're putting your faith on a boy as old as you. Do you think he can surpass the powers of Voldemort? You ought to be kidding me. He was lucky then but now no one's going to protect him," Pansy reasoned.  
  
"Pansy, it's not too late to change your mind," Draco tried to tell her but she went down to the dungeons. He knew that he was in very deep trouble and that his father would really want him dead but he promised himself that he would fight, for his mother, for his new friends and for Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was up and so was Hermione. He only had his wand in his pocket and his picture with Hermione in the Halloween ball courtesy of Colin Creevey.  
  
They went down to the entrance hall and to their surprise they saw all the Gryffindors waiting for Harry.  
  
"Ron, why is everyone up so early?" Harry asked him as he and Hermione went down the stairs to the entrance hall.  
  
"They came here to support you Harry," Ron said. "We want you to know that we all believe in you."  
  
Harry gave Ron a hug. "Thank you all. This really means so much to me," he told them. Draco was also among the people in the crown he was standing beside Ginny. Some of the other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were now joining. Everyone was applauding.  
  
"We know you can do it Harry," Hermione said to him then she hugged him so tightly and the people around them applauded louder.  
  
'I'll wait for your return Harry,' Hermione said in her thoughts. She was starting to cry.  
  
'Don't cry Hermione that's not what I want to remember you by. I want you to smile for me,' he answered her through his mind. She smiled at him and for the last time before leaving for training he kissed her. And the crowd roared with cheers.  
  
Dumbledore came and join in the crowd of students with him were members of the faculty and members of the Order.  
  
"I see they have all said their well wishes Harry," Dumbledore said. "I ask all of you to go on with the regular daily schedule. There wouldn't be a winter ball this year and the students would all be sent home unless they wanted to stay for the holidays. Auror trainees shall stay and finish their course during this holiday. Professor McGonagall will take over while I'm gone. We shall come and join you again after Harry's training. Goodbye to you all."  
  
Remus and Sirius were snickering like kids with the sad sentiments Dumbledore had said. Ron noticed it and was a bit confused by it. Harry was leaving and was not sure when to return and his godfather and Remus was hiding their laughs.  
  
Dumbledore went out of the door in the entrance hall and Harry followed behind him. Ron and Hermione went out to watch Harry and Dumbledore make their way to the gate towards the dark forest.  
  
Harry was awfully quiet while walking their way in the grounds to the dark forest. "Professor where exactly is the Hidden Valleys?" Harry finally asked Dumbledore as they walked deeper into the forest.  
  
"As the name itself it is hidden. Portals open in certain places that lead to the valleys. There you can practice and master whatever magical powers you have and you will not be disturbed by outside forces," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, professor why can't Ron and Hermione come with me then? They can train and learn with me also," Harry asked.  
  
"Only one wizard of his generation is allowed to enter the portal. In your father's time he was chosen to enter. See your father had special powers such as yours and Voldemort wanted your father to work for him so badly but your father refused. Your mother was an exceptional witch even if she was muggle born. Ms. Granger reminded me so much of your late mother," the older wizard explained. "Your father was the only leaving Potter at that time all your aunts and uncles were killed and so you're your grandparents and you Harry is the last of your bloodline, your father being dead and all. In your veins runs the blood of Godric Gryffindor's only daughter your ancestor, Josephine. She married a young wizard, Henry Potter. They had children and in the line of Potters most of them are male. There were only two female Potters. Your father's Aunt Joanna and your father's sister Harriett. They both died and all the members of their family. You were named after your aunt Harriett she died on the day you were born," Dumbledore explained to him.  
  
"Voldemort killed my family and all my wizarding relatives," Harry retorted his sight blurred by tears.  
  
"Not only your wizarding relatives. Ever wondered why your aunt Petunia hated your mother? It wasn't just because she was a witch but because death eaters also killed their parents. They wanted to get to your mother and father and to you. Voldemort didn't intend to kill your mother because he wanted to use her powers but she protected you thus giving her life for you. This Harry is the reason why you have to fight. It was your destiny. You are the true champion Harry and your task is to defeat Voldemort. I will help you with all my might to teach you all that I know so you can put an end to all of this," Dumbledore told him. "I would have wanted to take the burden from you but it is something that you were born with. It is your burden and the only thing I can do is to help you. My time is up Harry after teaching you all that I know. I would only stay at Hogwarts until the end of term and then I can finally rest."  
  
"You're leaving after this?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Once you have won over Voldemort then I can finally say that my duty had been done and I can finally rest," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You're going to die?" Harry asked.  
  
"Certainly not my boy, well, that is if I don't die in battle," Dumbledore joked. "The portal is opened, shall we?"  
  
A big whirl of bright colors appeared in front of them and with Dumbledore's prodding Harry jumped in with Dumbledore following behind. Harry felt himself being carried into some cold place and before he knew it he was in the middle of a flower meadow.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"The hidden Valley's Harry. And now we have to look for Hogwit he'd be waiting for us in that small hut," Dumbledore answered from behind him. They walked to the long path towards the small hut. Harry saw a small man with a big tummy and a jolly face. It almost reminded him of Santa Claus.  
  
"Albus it's so nice to see you. Is he the boy?" Hogwit asked as he welcomed Harry and Dumbledore in.  
  
"Nice to see you again Hogwit. Yes this is our young, Harry," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Ah, yes. Pauline, would you please bring out some tea," Hogwit called and a beautiful girl about Harry's age came out with a tray with a pot and cups.  
  
"James, is that you? But your eyes," Pauline said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm Harry? You know my father but you look as if you're as old as I am?" Harry said.  
  
"He's James' son Pauline. He looks quite like his father doesn't he?" Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Is he the one? The true heir?" Hogwit asked.  
  
"He is Hogwit and he will train even much harder than his father," Dumbledore sipped a cup of tea.  
  
Pauline was still staring at Harry. "He looks so much like his father," the girl said.  
  
"How do you know my father? You look so young?" Harry asked. "Time doesn't really exist in the Hidden Valley. Days will pass but the truth is it really hasn't. A month stay here would only mean a week in your world," She explained. "Your father came here to train but he really didn't finish his training. He was probably in his early twenties when he came here. After a few weeks he missed your mother so much and he asked Hogwit to open a portal for him back," Pauline said.  
  
"I'm going to finish my training. I have to. I told Hermione that I would defeat Voldemort and I will," Harry replied.  
  
"I see you also have a lass waiting for you in your world. I wish you luck then," Pauline said and she went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Training starts tomorrow, Harry. Go and take your rest at the room on the second floor, last door to the left.  
  
Harry was in a beautiful place and it felt so safe but he was starting to miss Hermione. When he comes back it would be as if only a few weeks had passed he reminded himself. When they got to the Valley it was almost nightfall and now he was up in a small room in cozy bed. He still missed Hermione and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had been training for 2 months in the Hidden Valley. Dumbledore taught him how to be invisible without the cloak. He also taught him how to see people underneath the invisibility cloak. He also learned how to read thoughts but it wasn't like with Hermione because he can only hear other thoughts but not speak to them. He had been practicing a lot of wand less magic since his wand has no effect when dueling with Voldemort's wand. He had also undergone Physical training with Hogwit. Every night Harry dreamt of being with Hermione and it was as if he was watching her. He always held his picture with Hermione in his sleep.  
  
After another month Harry had finally completed his training. There wasn't a single spell that Dumbledore knew that Harry didn't. Dumbledore had thought him the powers of the elements, earth, air, fire and water. When you combine all four he would be able to summon great powers beyond his imagination of course only a determined and pure heart and do such magic.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry Potter. I hope you'd be able to defeat Voldemort and do visit us sometimes when the next portal from your world opens," Pauline said. "Bye Dumbledore. And Harry I know you've been wondering how old I really am. Well, your headmaster is as old as I am. Is your father's friend that got bitten by a werewolf still alive?"  
  
Harry was shocked with what Pauline said. "Yes, Remus is still alive, how did you know about him?" he asked.  
  
"Well, your father told me about him. Give this bottle of water from the spring to him. This will cleanse him. I forgot to give it to your father then but I think it's never too late to help," Pauline exclaimed. "Bye young Harry!"  
  
"Goodbye Hogwit, Pauline," Dumbledore said and a Portal opened in the meadow Harry waved goodbye before jumping into it. Dumbledore followed behind him.  
  
[n/a]: So this is Chapter 12. Wait for Harry's return to Hogwarts after training. I know this chap is a bit lousy. Took me a while to upload it to. Anyways..wait for Chap 13. I've got some errors on the past chapters and I haven't updated them yet. once I'm done with this fic I'll try my very best to polish up those errors forgive me for my incompetence.. R/R. 


	13. Not A Very Merry Christmas

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. Harry's back from his training just in time for the holidays but. dear ole Voldie can't wait. Read and find out. Thanks to all the reviewers of my story. Sorry if it took me a while on this one. I had been cut off from the cyber world for a while and I truly missed the Internet. I'm sad though I still haven't got a copy of the HP DVD.and to those who have one already I'm truly envious.  
  
Chapter 13: Not a Very Merry Christmas  
  
Harry and Dumbledore were walking back to the Hogwarts Castle. It was almost nightfall.  
  
"I miss this place a lot. I can't believe Three months had passed," Harry said.  
  
"To them it had only been three weeks and were just in time for Christmas," Dumbledore replied. "You learned fast Harry and I think you're just about ready."  
  
"Maybe I can fly above the tents and surprise Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Dumbledore. The old man nodded and Harry summoned the wind to carry him over to the tents on the Quidditch field and Dumbledore made his way back to the castle.  
  
Harry was hovering around the tents looking for any sign of Hermione or Ron when Fred and George spotted him.  
  
"Hey Harry what are you doing flying up there?" Fred asked.  
  
Harry went down and met the twins, "Aren't you surprised to see me?"  
  
"Aren't we surprised? Of course we are you bloody rascal, so how was the training? Judging from your flying around I think you've learned a lot," George pointed out.  
  
"We actually thought you'd be away for months but I guess you're really that powerful to finish your apprenticeship in just three weeks. Most apprenticeship finish in years," Fred said.  
  
"I have to say Dumbledore is a very good teacher and I just hope I'm powerful enough to finish off Volde.er You-know-who," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We were taught in the Auror training not to fear Voldemort's name so you can say it all you like," Exclaimed George. "Well, we're so glad to see you mate and I know your two partners in crime, specially the female one will be the delighted to see you."  
  
"There in the third tent by the way with Professor Snape. I think Ron is going mental with that one almost. He's almost as worst as Neville," Fred joked.  
  
"How's Neville by the way? Is he doing well, in the training?" Harry asked, a bit curious about Longbottom.  
  
"He's doing pretty well, I guess. He's with a few female auror trainees under health and recovery. Having some really good use of his Herbology. Lucky lad I have to say," George added.  
  
"Well, I better look for Ron and Hermione now. See you two chums around," Harry said to them and headed to the tent where their favorite Professor Snape torments his two friends.  
  
"Weasley if I may say so, your potion would not be able to put a beaver into a trance more so for any human form. Now, I'm wondering why they ever allowed you in the Order when I don't see any use of your presence," Snape snarled at Ron who had made another folly with his Veritaserum.  
  
Harry heard the insult to his friend and couldn't stop himself from speaking out. "Ron is as important to the Order as you are!" he said as he got inside the tent.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you have returned. And how convenient for your friend here," Snape said calmly.  
  
Harry was upset but upon the sight of Hermione and Ron had softened a bit. "Professor, forgive me but I over heard what you said and I think you of all people should not question Dumbledore's decision of allowing Ron into the Order just as we have trusted him with his decision of letting you in, even for the given fact that you were once a death eater."  
  
Snape was taken a back by what Harry said. He clearly saw that the boy had changed from his apprenticeship under Dumbledore. It was Snape's unspoken dream to be taken under the wing of the great wizard but even that was given to James Potter. 'And to think James didn't even finish his apprenticeship and put the chance to waste,' the professor thought. The professor went out of the Tent and left the three. Harry had almost read his mind when he instinctively put up the wall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she ran up to him and kissed him. "Oh, I missed you so much."  
  
"I miss you too Hermione," Harry said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thank goodness you came mate!" Ron said and Harry hugged him too. "Snape was giving me the hell of a hard time, not letting me talk to Hermione to ask which ingredient goes to which potion. Dreadful Potion's lessons those were."  
  
"I think he was right not letting you ask Hermione about those things you have to take your lessons seriously but I didn't like what he said about you being useless in the Order, because you're just about as important as any of us here," Harry said.  
  
"I agree with Harry. No matter how much you hate Snape you have to remember that what we're studying is vital to our succeeding over Voldemort," Hermione added.  
  
"Okay, I will but why can't he be as nice as the other teachers. For example Mandungus, he doesn't yell at Hermione when she takes a long while in our Physical training," Ron reasoned as all three took a seat around Hermione's potion's table.  
  
"If you think Mandungus is giving me special treatment because he's my personal divinations trainer, you're wrong. He's just being patient with me because I'm not as agile as you boys and beside I'm not the only one, one third of the auror trainees are female and they're not as fast as you," Hermione defended.  
  
"My goodness, I can't believe you guys still argue like children. I've been off for three whole months and I thought you guys would have learned to listen to each other," Harry sighed.  
  
"You've been only away for three weeks Harry," Ron corrected.  
  
"Actually Harry's right. He's been in the Hidden Valley for three months," Hermione explained. "See I asked Sirius why they were snickering back there when Harry and Dumbledore left. They said that Harry would be there for months but to us it would only be weeks. And Dumbledore was just playing us with the sad goodbyes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? So that's why you weren't all fidgety," Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, you look funny, getting all worried. The Hidden Valley is the safest place and not even Voldemort can get in. only the greatest wizard of his generation can enter the portal to it. I believe most of them came from the line of Potters," Hermione said.  
  
"So you mean the next time the Portal will open and since Harry finished his apprenticeship he will be the one to take the next apprentice to the valley?" Ron asked.  
  
"It goes like that I guess," Harry said. "I think the next portal opens just as the next apprentice is ready." Then he felt like he hadn't eaten for ages, "Why don't we go back to the castle it's almost dinner and I'm famished. Pauline fed us a lot but the travel between Portals was tiring even if it didn't felt like it," Harry said.  
  
Hermione gave him a suspicious look, "Now, who's Pauline?" she asked giving Harry the death glare.  
  
"Guys, I better run I think Lavender is waiting for me at the gates of the field. See yah." Ron made a run for it not wanting to be caught in the middle of what seemed to him a brewing catastrophe.  
  
"Harry James Potter who's this Pauline?" Hermione asked again. She stood up and paced around as if she was an auror interrogating a death eater.  
  
Harry was in such a jovial state that he didn't mind playing a long with his jealous girlfriend. " How would you like to use your Veritaserum on me so you'd know I'd speak the truth." Harry offered.  
  
"That sounds fair enough," Hermione said giving her bottle of serum to Harry, "Now drink up, you won't have an over dose of it I made sure that my mixture would suffice no matter how much the quantity you intake."  
  
Harry drunk whole of the bottle's content and pretended to be in trance. Training with Dumbledore did not just teach him spells and incantations it also made him invulnerable to potions at least not very powerful ones.  
  
"So, Harry Potter, who is this Pauline?" Hermione asked again after seeing the potion had taken effect. She took a seat on the chair facing Harry.  
  
"She's a girl in the Hidden Valley, who looks just about our age but is as old as Dumbledore," Harry answered faking his trance but telling Hermione the truth just the same.  
  
"Hmm. as old as Dumbledore you say but looks young? Well, is she pretty?" she asked looking attentively at Harry.  
  
"Quite beautiful really, with nice long blond hair, sparkly blue eyes and nice rosy face," Harry described to her. It was really what Pauline looked like it really didn't matter much to Harry though because while he was training the one person he missed so much was Hermione.  
  
"So she's really pretty? Hmm. you must have forgotten about me while you were there with your beautiful blonde girl?" she asked sounding hurt and the look on her face showed it too.  
  
"Of course not Hermione. You were never out of my head. I was always thinking about you. The thing that kept me going was the thought that I'll be back to you," Harry replied loosing the act of being under a trance and thus getting caught.  
  
"You tricked me. My potion didn't work on you! But how could it not work? I double checked it?" Hermione said a bit infuriated and confused.  
  
"Calm down Hermione," Harry said while he took her hands on his. "The serum doesn't work on me because I've developed a protection in my body from potions and serums and only very powerful ones may affect me. But what I told you a while back was true. Pauline is just a girl I met the valley and nothing more and I would never forget you. You know that," he assured her.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much and can I help it if I'm jealous. From your description, that girl is so lovely," said Hermione as she held Harry in a tight embrace.  
  
"You know that you're the only one for me and not even a million Paulines can replace you," Harry said. "Speaking of Pauline, she gave me something for Remus."  
  
"She knows about Remus?" Hermione asked as they both went out of the tent to look for their former DADA Professor.  
  
"She'd known about him apparently from my father," Harry replied.  
  
"What is it that she wanted you to give to Remus?" Hermione asked him as they reached the tent of the Aurors.  
  
"It's water from the springs. I've drunk a lot of it of course because that's the only source of water there. It's very refreshing indeed but from what Pauline said this would cleanse Remus," Harry said showing Hermione the flask of clear water.  
  
"Of course. Remus will be healed. The springs of the Hidden Valley have cleansing powers that if you wash your wounds there it would be cured and even werewolf bites are no exceptions. I think if Remus drinks this it would make him a normal wizard again since all his wounds have healed and the bite infections can be cleansed internally," Hermione exclaimed excitedly as Harry handed her the flask.  
  
"Harry, since when did you arrive?" came Sirius who was beaming at his godson.  
  
"Sirius, it's so nice to see you again," Harry said hugging his godfather. "Have you seen Remus?" he asked as he parted with Sirius.  
  
"He's in the Shrieking Shack. Tonight's Christmas eve and a full moon at that," Sirius said.  
  
"I'll bring the water to him," Hermione said. "I can transform into my fox self and give it to him."  
  
"What will you give to him, Hermione? Whatever it is I think it is better if I'm the one to deliver it to him. He already knows me even in his wolf form," Sirius said.  
  
"I think he's right Hermione," Harry told her. "Sirius would you let Remus drink the water in this flask. It might cure him," he told his godfather.  
  
"Okay I will. See you both at the feast later. Merry Christmas to you both," Sirius kissed both Harry and Hermione's foreheads as if they were little kids.  
  
"Bye Sirius!" Harry and Hermione both said as they made their way out of the tent.  
  
"Hermione, I have a little surprise for you. I want you to close your eyes," Harry instructed Hermione. "What are you up to Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you trust me at all?" Harry said pretending to be hurt then gave Hermione as mischievous grin.  
  
"Okay, I'll close my eyes, but don't do anything stupid," Hermione said and did as instructed. She felt Harry holding her around her waist then she couldn't feel her feet on the ground. She was floating or better yet she they were flying.  
  
"Harry, how did you?" she wanted to say but Harry just moved about to face her still holding her by the waist.  
  
"It's magic and its no Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said and he twirled around Hermione with the wind supporting her by his command.  
  
"You've mastered the elements! I can't believe it. Can you control all four?" Hermione asked. She was so amazed with Harry's accomplishment.  
  
"I can control each one of them although it takes a lot of effort to control all four together. Combination of two is bearable. Three would be too much and I've tried controlling all four and combining them but Dumbledore said I'll be able to do it at the right time," Harry explained.  
  
"Well, I'm just happy your back. I mean it's bad enough that I won't see mom and dad this Christmas, at least I've got you," Hermione said as she gave Harry a hug. They flew around the castle for a while then they went in to see the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny is it okay for me to be here. I mean what if Fred and George goes out and make some joke on me," Draco said as they entered the great hall. All the Weasleys were coming to join the Christmas feast. Mrs. Weasley missed her children and since all of them are in training except for Ginny, she wanted to spend Christmas with the whole family.  
  
"Relax, mom and dad are here and so are Bill and Charlie and their wives. Fred and George won't do anything since Angelina and Katie would be around. Where is Ron he's suppose to be here with Hermione and Lavender," Ginny said looking around for a sign of her older brother. "Draco, please stay calm. Like I told you before you're are part of the family just like Lavender, Harry and Hermione," she assured him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to finally meet you," said Arthur Weasley as he stood behind the only Slytherin seated at the Gryffindor table with his only daughter.  
  
Draco stood up and faced Mr. Weasley and shook hands with him zealously. If it had happened before with Lucius around, he would have to ignore the extended hand but just as his life changed he was eager to know the people surrounding the girl he loves so much. "I'm pleased to meet you sir," Draco said semi-stuttering.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from my boys and from what I hear you have been quite a good young man," Mr. Weasley said warmly. He first didn't approve of the young man because of their early encounters with him and his father Lucius but Arthur saw the big change in the boy and he couldn't help but be fond of the young lad who captured the heart of his baby girl.  
  
"Oh, Arthur let the young ones be. Oh hello dear," Said Molly said warmly at Draco and gave him a jolly hug as well.  
  
Draco was a bit startled by the show of affection but he hugged the nice woman in return. "Merry Christmas to both of you," he greeted Ginny's parents.  
  
"Oh, Ginny where are your brothers?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't know mum but I told them that you'll be here," Ginny replied.  
  
They saw the other Weasleys enter, Charlie with Laura, his wife and Amy, the first Weasley grandchild, Bill with his wife Fleur who at the moment was pregnant. Fred and George came with their fiancées Angelina and Katie. Percy was with Penelope his long-term fiancée. The Auror trainees were starting to come in. Finally Ron came in with Lavender. Everyone was busy with their own little conversations, when Harry and Hermione quietly entered the great hall. But to the couple's surprise everyone looked at them and one by one people came up to greet Harry. Hermione was just beaming at Harry who was showered with attention.  
  
The feast went on with everyone enjoying a very hearty meal, Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty at the high teachers table. Then two latecomers entered the hall. It was Sirius and Remus not in his wolf form. Truly the water from the spring served its purpose. Remus was no longer a werewolf but the better effect of the water was he was able to retain the wolf form as animagus.  
  
They joined in the feast. Sirius took a seat beside Arabella and Remus sat beside his friend beside Madame Sinistra. The feast was going splendidly when Hermione fainted and fell from her seat. Harry caught her in his arms at the last minute.  
  
"What are you doing in here? You can't get pass the wards of the ministry," Hermione heard a man say. The voice was awfully familiar.  
  
"Why Fudge, don't you agree that you should be giving me a warm welcome," a cold and eerie voice said.  
  
Hermione was inside the office of Fudge in the ministry of magic.  
  
"Stay away from me. You.you monster!" Fudge said putting out his wand.  
  
"Ah. a duel perhaps?" Voldemort replied his laughter hunting the room with an eerie feel of coldness. "Very well, since you've helped me reach the Dementors in Azkaban I have come here to award you myself. I shall kill you and you won't feel any pain. I will relieve you from your ministry duties. Merry Christmas Fudge! 'Avada Kedavra.' Goodbye Minister," Voldemort said as he laughed his horrid laughter. Hermione was quiet in that corner of Fudge's office. Shocked from what she had witnessed when Voldemort turned and seemed to look at her. "Your family's next my dear and this day you'd wish you never met Potter!" Voldemort once again laughed and slowly the room faded.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried out, Harry holding her in his arm.  
  
Mandungus hurriedly went to his protégé's side.  
  
"He killed Fudge! Voldemort killed Fudge and he's coming after my parents," Hermione cried out. Holding on to Harry tightly.  
  
"Hush, hush. I'll come and see your parents myself," Harry said.  
  
"No Harry. He wants you to go there. I can't let you," Hermione replied.  
  
"We will go then. We will make sure your parents are safe," Mandungus said. Sirius, Remus, Arabella and surprisingly even Snape went out towards the gates of Hogwarts to aparate.  
  
"Harry, my parents he wants to kill my parents," Hermione whimpered in his arms.  
  
"Let me go Hermione I'll aparate them here," Harry tried to convince her.  
  
"It's too risky. When I had the vision Voldemort looked at me with those serpent eyes and I knew he wanted to lead you into a trap. I'm only worried what if he does kill my parents. Of Harry this is all my fault," Hermione said. "Harry, he wanted me to hate you. He wanted me to despise you. He told me so." Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione and said 'slumber,' and Hermione fell asleep.  
  
"Don't worry she will tone down the hysterics when she wakes up," Madame Pomfrey and she levitated Hermione towards door of the great hall.  
  
"Ron, please look after Hermione. I want to speak with Dumbledore," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I know you want to go there but Hermione said it's too dangerous," Ron reasoned.  
  
"Harry, what do you intend to do?" said the voice of Dumbledore from behind him.  
  
"Professor, I want to go to the Grangers. I need to save them," Harry said earnestly. "I know that it would be risky but I can't let Hermione suffer what I've been through. I don't want her to loose her parents just as I did."  
  
"Very well, I shall come with you then," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks professor," Harry replied before he disapparated, Dumbledore following after. Ron was shocked because Hogwarts was warded against aparating and Harry just disappeared right in front of him inside the Great Hall, but knowing Harry the rules simply doesn't apply.  
  
Ron went to follow Madame Pomfrey and his mother and sister. Lavender was by his side and took hold of his hand as they walked out of the great hall. The Weasley boys went on guard of the castle and so where the trainees and other Aurors left in the castle. The rest were sent to their common rooms.  
  
Mr. Weasley made haste to reach the Ministry office and flooing the others of the event that took place. McGonagall was left to take in charge. It had been one of those fearful days of the wizarding world. Everyone dreaded the return of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry appeared inside the Grangers house. It was quiet and it looked just like the way it used to when he last saw it a couple of summers ago. "Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger are you home?" he asked.  
  
"The place is quiet and let's look around we might be able to see them?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Harry went to look at the kitchen and he saw that the Christmas Eve dinner was barely touched. He yelled out their names again and this time he saw what he came looking for. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were suspended in the air both unconscious.  
  
"I knew my message would get through," Voldemort's evil voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Why do you always pick on the helpless? Scared you'll be beaten by a boy again?" Harry said bravely.  
  
"Oh. trying to put a brave face are you?" Voldemort said. "You should have taken you're little witch's advice. You could have let the others handle the situation," Voldemort said mockingly.  
  
"I see you haven't change Tom," Dumbledore's voice came. The old wizard appeared at the kitchen door.  
  
"You have come to be a little help to this boy," Voldemort said with remorse.  
  
"I shall see you again Potter and next time it would only be the two of us. As for now keep this two muggles. I have no use for them," Voldemort said as the two fell on the floor and Voldemort disappeared.  
  
Harry tried to check for pulse and both Grangers were still breathing and alive.  
  
"It is not safe for them to stay here. I think it is best if we bring them to Hogwarts," Dumbledore suggested. And with that Harry carried Mrs. Granger and Dumbledore took Mr. Granger, both disapparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Aurors arrived right outside the Grangers but none of them could get in.  
  
"Mandungus, there is a field I cannot penetrate," said Arabella.  
  
"I think Harry and Dumbledore are inside and Voldemort is in there with poor Hermione's parents," The old wizard said. "We cannot alter this we can only hope that they'd be able to survive. In a few minutes the field disappeared and when the Aurors got in there was no sign of Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort or the Grangers.  
  
"What shall we do?" Arabella asked.  
  
"They're safe. Let's go back to the ministry and see what happened to Fudge," Mandungus ordered the Aurors apparated.  
  
"Killed by the unforgivable curse," Snape said. "Who shall take over the ministry now?" he asked Sirius with some hostility in his voice  
  
"I think Dumbledore would be a good replacement but what about Hogwarts," Sirius said ignoring his unlikely attitude towards him.  
  
"The officials will be following right away. I think we should take caution. The ministry without a minister may cause too much aggravation to the people," Mr. Weasley said. The rest of the officials in the ministry building were also killed.  
  
"They're not wasting any time, are they? Voldemort really wants to take over," Sirius said.  
  
"The more we should be prepared. The order should take its rightful role and fight him," Snape said. "The ministry should also have a leader for the people would take it gravely."  
  
"What is left of the ministry officials will meet tonight. I called upon them. This has to be settled and fast. We also need to add reinforcements. Are the trainees ready for this kind of battle? The inevitable had finally come and we have to face it," Mr. Weasley said as he closed the lifeless eyes of Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Arabella and Mandungus entered. "The Grangers are safe. Harry and Dumbledore came just in time," Figg said.  
  
"Thank goodness," said Sirius. "We have to call for medical attention here. We have to check if there is still anyone alive."  
  
"I've sent Aurors for medical attention. I think we would also need Civilian help. If war would break we need all the help we can get. Death eaters would soon show themselves and with dementors no less," Mandungus explained. "Who will head the ministry?"  
  
"We shall talk about it when the officials arrive," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I do hope they choose you to be the Head Minister," Mandungus said and patted Mr. Weasley's shoulder then he suddenly saw a vision. "Arthur, your house."  
  
"Why what's wrong with the burrow?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"It's burnt down by death eaters, I shall go there and check the place myself," Mandungus offered.  
  
"The burrow is destroyed. But where will my family live? I have to go there," Arthur said. It wasn't at all what he expected.  
  
"No Arthur, you are needed here. We will go to your house and your family can stay at Hogwarts where it's safe," Mandungus said reassuringly.  
  
"I'll go with you," Remus said with few Aurors following behind him.  
  
"My house." was the only thing that Mr. Weasley can say. He had to have presence of mind and the ministry and the whole of the wizarding society is in a distressing situation. "Arabella Please inform Molly what happened I do not have the heart to tell her what happened to our home."  
  
"I will," and Arabella left followed by Snape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry bought Hermione's parents straight to the hospital wing where Hermione was also confined.  
  
Dumbledore told Madame Pomfrey what happened and she took over the two unconscious adults.  
  
"Harry, dear we're glad you're safe, and so are Hermione's parents," Mrs. Weasley said as he hugged Harry in her most motherly way. "Hermione will be okay and she will feel a lot of better if she finds her parents here and alright."  
  
"I sure hope so, for a second there I though Voldemort was going to kill me but when Dumbledore came in the kitchen he backed out and went off. He must really be afraid of Dumbledore," Harry said. "Good thing Dumbledore came with me and Voldemort wasn't able to hurt Hermione's parents."  
  
"Sure, dear. You are very lucky indeed," said Mrs. Weasley when suddenly Arabella came into the room and whispered something to her.  
  
"Oh my.My house," Molly said in semi-hysterics.  
  
"What's wrong mum?" Ginny and Ron both asked.  
  
"Our house was destroyed. Good thing we all came here and no one in our family got hurt," Molly muttered hugging her to children close to her.  
  
"That does it. I'm going to ask Dumbledore to meet the members of the order. I see an end to this if it's the last thing I do!" Harry said as he let go of Hermione's hand that he was holding and he stormed out of the room.  
  
'Hermione I'll make sure I'll put a stop to all these,' he thought, hoping she'd answer him.  
  
'Harry, don't not yet,' was her only reply but his heart was stricken with too much pain from all the suffering around him.  
  
Then Harry remembered the Dursley's. They were his only family left even if they hated him a lot. He was going to apparate to go to them when he felt a hand stop him.  
  
"Don't be foolish Potter. At least have someone come with you," Snape said.  
  
"Professor. I need to see the Dursley's. They might be in danger," Harry reasoned.  
  
"But I thought you hated those muggles. Why do you care to save them now?" Snape asked him almost trying to persuade him.  
  
"They might not be the heavenliest of people to be with but they don't deserve to die because of me. I owe them that much for they took me in even if they didn't want to. It's the least I can do," Harry tried to reason with his professor again.  
  
"Very well, I shall go with you then, to make sure you come back safely here," Snape offered and Harry accepted it since he didn't have any choice.  
  
"Wait! We'll go to!" Draco called out followed by Ron.  
  
"Fine, come along lets get out of Hogwarts so we can apparate. I'll take Draco with me and you bring along Weasley," Snape instructed and all four went out to save the Dursley's.  
  
It was almost midnight when they apparated inside #4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's were sound as sleep.  
  
"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Dudley? Are you all home?" Harry called out. "Wait here I'll check upstairs," he told them.  
  
Snape just stood in the living room while Draco looked around at the muggle things in the Dursley home. Ron went up to follow Harry and not following what he said.  
  
"Harry knocked at the room of his uncle and aunt.  
  
"Why it's late at night. Who the bloody hell is out there." his uncle yelled as he came out of the room with his bathrobe on.  
  
"Uncle you have to wake aunt Petunia and Dudley. You have to come with me. You have to leave this place now," Harry said to him.  
  
"What are you talking about boy? Storming here in the house with all your non-sense. Were kicked out of school?" Vernon said sternly. "And why did you have to bring your friend along?"  
  
"Ron I told you to stay with the Snape and Draco," Harry scolded him. Ron just went to check into Dudley's room.  
  
"What the bloody hell is he doing in Dudley's room?" Vernon yelled and upon hearing him aunt Petunia woke up.  
  
"Hi! Aunt Petunia if you'd all come with me there wouldn't be any problems," Harry said.  
  
Draco came running upstairs, "Harry! Death eaters they're coming! Hurry let's go!"  
  
"Sorry uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia but this is for the best," Harry said and before his uncle our aunt could say anything, "Petrificus Totalus," and they both fell on the floor. Draco levitated Mrs. Dursley and Harry took his uncle Vernon. Ron got the sleeping Dudley out of his room and was going down stairs.  
  
"Hurry you three they are coming," said Snape.  
  
The door burst open. Death eaters headed by Lucius himself came to face them.  
  
"Ah. Snape my old friend," mockingly greeted his former ally.  
  
"I believe it's former friend," Snape retorted.  
  
"And my good for nothing son is here too. Aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" Lucius said.  
  
"I think I've lost my father years ago. The only thing I see now is a remnant of what he used to be," Draco said bitterly.  
  
"I will ask you for the last time now Draco. Join me and live or go against me and die with your pathetic friends and professor," Lucius grunted.  
  
"Never! I will never side with you nor will I ever call you father again. And you know what. You no longer have a son. You killed my mother you murderer!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Lucius get out of our way or you'll regret it!" Harry said pointing his wand at him.  
  
"I daresay what courage you're showing me Potter but I'm certainly not impressed," Lucius spat.  
  
"Harry I don't like this," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Trust me, we'll pull this of," Harry answered. He tapped the floor with his wand and motioned Snape Draco and Ron to stand back still supporting the Dursleys.  
  
"Goodbye and see you next time," Harry said and from the floor burst open a big wall made of Rocks and soil.  
  
Snape was sending curses to the death eaters and took hold of Ron's arm, which dragged Dudley along with it and disapparated. Harry and Draco stood together taking hold of Petunia and Vernon before they disapparated. They got through with their grand escape.  
  
They got safely to Hogwarts but the night was filled with terror for the death eaters were growing in number and Harry soon would face Voldemort and the only thing he could do was to be prepared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master why didn't you kill him in the mudblood's home?" asked Peter.  
  
"Let him think that I fear Dumbledore. I want him to have false hopes that I have any fears for I haven't," Voldemort said. "Have you found those missing pages? I don't care if the book was back with Dumbledore but I need those end pages to see how I'd defeat the boy. For I certainly will."  
  
"McGregor must have kept it somewhere. I don't know where it is master," Peter replied.  
  
"That foolish man. He could have lived and served me but he refused me by giving the book without the last pages. Come to think of it. He didn't give me the book I took it from him and so was his last breath," Voldemort said and he laughed out loud sending the eerie feel in the air.  
  
"I will try and search for it," Peter said and bowed his head to his master.  
  
"What I want you to do is get McGregor's son and maybe his wife will give us the pages," Voldemort said. "Send for the death eaters to get the boy."  
  
But the pages weren't with the McGregor's. Peter was the one who took it and he was the only person who knew where it was or who has it.  
  
To be continued.... Author's note: did I keep you waiting? I'm sorry. anyways, the long been waited battle scene would take place on the next chapter so keep posted. thanks for the reviews that kept me going.although I still think I ain't good enough, my deepest thanks to the few who believed in me. I just hope I would be able to live up to the expectations.r/r Love to you all! 


	14. Beginning of the End

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. Harry's back and with a vengeance. This is the pinnacle of my story to make it sound so freakin' dramatic. Anyways. I hope and pray this won't disappoint those few people who took the time in reading my fic.This ain't the ending yet like what the title says and hopefully you'll see through till I finish this story. thanks and have fun.  
  
Chapter 14: Beginning of the End  
  
"Stay away from my son!" Annie McGregor said. Death eaters attacked her small home in Hogsmeade. "How dare you come here tonight? Two years ago you killed my husband and now you want to take my son. Haven't you had enough? You got the book, what else do you need?"  
  
"The master wants the missing pages. If you would kindly give it to me there wouldn't be any problem," Peter said coldly holding Ethan by the collar of his shirt and a wand pointed at his throat.  
  
"I don't know what missing pages you're talking about? Just let go of my son. He has nothing to do with this," Annie cried out. Ethan was only quiet he was scared of the man who he thought was about to kill him. He also felt angry for he heard his mother say that that was the man who killed his father.  
  
"I shall take him with me then. The master wanted the boy in case the pages wouldn't be found," Peter said as he went out of the door. "Don't kill her yet," he ordered the other death eaters. Annie was only knocked unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione how have you been?" Harry asked as he saw her open her brown eyes and looked up to him. He could still see the sadness in them. "Your parent's are fine. We got there in time."  
  
"I know and the Dursley's are safe too?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yes, we got there just in time also." Harry, explained what happened that night while Hermione was in bed. He told her about the facing Voldemort and then when Draco went face to face with his father.  
  
"Harry, there is still someone who needs our help," Hermione started. "I had a dream last night. I saw Ethan. Peter Pettigrew took him away from his mother. It was a vision but I couldn't move I couldn't wake up to tell you. He needs our help Harry."  
  
"What does that rat want with the boy? He's only a kid," Harry retorted.  
  
"Peter was talking about some missing pages. I also heard Ethan's mom talking about a book that they took," Hermione said. Hermione sat up from the hospital bed. "I was thinking maybe the book Peter was talking about was the book we found. But what I want to know is how Dumbledore got a hold of that book if it fell into the hands of the death eaters?"  
  
"I don't know how but it's possible that the book we have now is what they had before. If those missing pages were the only things Voldemort was after then he didn't need the book at all. The important pages were gone and maybe in some way the book got back to Hogwarts. The question is who brought it here," Harry said.  
  
"I did," Draco said as he went to join the two.  
  
"You?" but you weren't nice to us then why would you steal that book from your father and bring it here?" Harry asked.  
  
"My intentions of bringing the book to Hogwarts wasn't to help you. I was interested in it's contents and well, it was my mother's idea to give it back to Dumbledore," Draco explained. "I wasn't able to finish reading it because I left it in our common room and Snape must have taken it to Dumbledore he must have realized what that book really was. How did that book get into your hands? Did the headmaster give it to you?"  
  
"No, I found it and well, you know me, I have a thing for books specially non-labeled ones," Hermione exclaimed. "I think we owe you a thank you."  
  
"What for?" Draco asked turning all red.  
  
"I guess what Hermione is trying to say is thanks for bringing the book here. It had been a real great help for all of us specially to Ron, Hermione and me," Harry replied.  
  
Their little chat was interrupted by Uncle Vernon who just got up and was definitely startled at where he was. "Where on earth did you bring us boy?" he grunted at Harry.  
  
"Oh, you're already up. Good morning uncle Vernon. This is Hogwarts my school and you're currently pacing about Madame Pomfrey's domain, the hospital wing," Harry said jokingly. Hermione and Draco were also enjoying the look on Vernon's face.  
  
"Get as back to our house boy! This instant!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Sorry, sir but Harry can't bring you back to your home because it's still too dangerous. Last night if Harry and the rest weren't able to come and rescue you, you could have been killed and beside Hogwarts is the safest place," Hermione explained.  
  
"What is all this non-sense? We can't be in danger inside our own home. Harry I demand that you bring as home immediately. Your Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be waking any moment now and I'm sure they'd be scared to death," Vernon retorted.  
  
Harry didn't say anything and was trying very hard to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't get out of Hogwarts. Whether you like it or not you're to stay here and trust me when we say that we'd love to send you home. But as it is it's still not safe and your house at the moment is such a wreck," Draco explained and doing his best not to laugh along.  
  
"What happened to my house? What did you do to my house?" Vernon said almost hysterical.  
  
"We didn't do anything to the house. The death- eaters came and well, the house would probably be in a disastrous state right now. Please uncle Vernon stay here and calm down before you wake everyone here at the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey would have a fit if she finds you making a scene," Harry tried to convince his uncle. 'Hermione, he couldn't possibly go back to the house it's not safe and well, a miniature mountain sprang in the kitchen.' Harry just told her and made her giggle. Draco was confused as Vernon was. Hermione whispered to him their secret ability. "Ow" was the only thing Draco said.  
  
"I have to go and meet Ginny in the great hall. Harry maybe you should ask your family to come and join us, and your parents too Hermione," Draco invited them and left. It was a nice sight for both Harry and Hermione that Draco was treating their muggle family more nicely as they expected.  
  
"Harry, I'll see if mum and dad are already awake. See you at the great hall," Hermione said and gave Harry a kiss on the check, which caused uncle Vernon to raise an eyebrow.  
  
'Hey, don't I get a proper kiss,' Harry thought.  
  
'Harry, I'll see to that later but I can't go kissing you in front of your uncle,' Hermione thought. She giggled a little and went off to where her parents were staying.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Vernon asked Harry.  
  
"Yes sir she is," Harry said proudly.  
  
"I see," Vernon said and didn't make any comments.  
  
"Let's go to aunt Petunia and Dudley. You must join us for breakfast," Harry said.  
  
"I don't know what's happening here but I want to talk to your principal after this," Vernon said.  
  
Petunia was up and so was Dudley. Aunt Petunia was clinging to her fat son but Dudley seemed amused at the new place he was in.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, welcome to Hogwarts," Harry greeted them.  
  
"Harry I want you to take me back to our house immediately!" aunt Petunia shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't I already told uncle Vernon," Harry said. "Oh, if you please follow me to the great hall and have some breakfast. I think Dudley here would like something to eat."  
  
And on that note Dudley came walking about with Harry excitedly. Vernon and Petunia following behind quietly. They knew that it was Harry's turf and in one way or another they feared that Harry would do something to them.  
  
"So Harry, this is Hogwarts. Not bad at all I have to say it's a lot bigger than Smelting," Dudley started. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His cousin Dudley was actually talking to him like he was a normal boy and not a freak that Aunt Petunia and her husband thought he was.  
  
"Yes Hogwarts is a big school," Harry replied. They were making their way to the shifting staircases, "Oh, let's wait for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The staircases are always shifting they might get lost."  
  
"Really?" Dudley asked excitedly. When they saw both Vernon and Petunia behind Harry told them to keep close and be careful. They did as told and after a few times of Vernon almost falling of a shifting staircase and aunt Petunia shrieking in terror of seeing ghost pacing about the corridors, they got safely into the entrance hall and took the door to the great hall. The Weasleys were all in the Gryffindor table. Most of the Aurors and auror trainees were also inside eating breakfast.  
  
Harry motioned his timid older relatives to come in but Dudley was having the time of his life upon seeing the many delicious food placed at the tables he made a run for it and sat beside Fred Weasley unsuspectingly. Ron waved at Harry to come and join them.  
  
Harry and his aunt and uncle followed after Dudley.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Dudley, Harry's cousin?" George said from across the table with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Yes," Dudley answered with his mouth full of sweet fruit tarts.  
  
"Care for some of these cream puff cakes," Fred offered.  
  
Dudley was about to put the cream puff in his mouth when Harry stopped him. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Harry said.  
  
"And why not?" Dudley asked almost sounding upset.  
  
"Because if you do, you'll turn into a rainbow colored parrot," Hermione said from behind him.  
  
"Thanks Harry and er. what's your name?" Dudley asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione," she replied shaking Dudley's fat hand.  
  
"Harry is she your?" Dudley tried to ask but Harry smiled and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead and Dudley need not ask his question. Dudley was actually having a nice time with Harry's kind, which his parents didn't approve of although they couldn't do anything about it since they're surrounded of Harry's kind.  
  
"Hello young man," Mr. Granger said from behind them.  
  
Harry faced them still with one arm on Hermione. "Hello sir good morning," Harry said almost stuttering and removing his arm from her.  
  
"It's alright dear. Hermione told us about you. I've always known you liked our Hermione," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione blushed at her mother's comment and her father softened as Mrs. Granger asked her husband to sit down.  
  
'I think your dad hates me," Harry thought.  
  
'No Harry, he's just looking after his little girl. I'm the only child remember,' Hermione told him.  
  
"Hey you guys, did you hear about Ethan? He got kidnapped last night, just as we went to get your relatives," Ron said.  
  
"We already know," Hermione said. "I just wish I had done something."  
  
Harry put a shoulder around Hermione, which earned him another hot stare from her father.  
  
"Another vision ey, Hermione? Too bad we weren't around. You could have told us," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you do anything to Dudley last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I sort of placed a cheerful spell on him. I know he's such a git and well, it helped didn't it?" Ron said. Harry only smiled at his friend. Harry noticed that his cousin Dudley was looking by the Ravenclaw table. He was eyeing Padma Patil, Parvati's twin and Prefect of Ravenclaw. She was one of the few from her house who got in the Auror training.  
  
"Harry, who's that girl?" Dudley asked.  
  
"She's Padma. A Ravenclaw Prefect and an Auror trainee," Harry answered him.  
  
"She looks nice," Dudley said almost dreamily.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 'He likes Padma,' Harry thought.  
  
'You bet he does,' Hermione thought. Ron didn't hear the inner conversation but knew what it was about and just showed a thumbs-up.  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked noticing that absence of Ginny in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"She's with Draco in the Slytherin table poor guy all alone there," Ron said.  
  
"Know what let's join them," Harry said. And grabbed his plate and so was Hermione's. Lavender and Ron followed. Dudley seeing that they were leaving the table followed along. They passed the Ravenclaw table and Dudley almost tumbled over Ron as he stared dreamily at Padma.  
  
"He's got it pretty seriously," Ron whispered.  
  
"I wonder what Parvati would say about this," Lavender said before she sat down. Ron just gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"It's nice of you guys to come and join us," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, Draco this is my cousin Dudley," Harry introduced his cousin to them. Harry have always thought that the day he would introduce his friends to Dudley would never come but then again even his being friends with Draco now is whey beyond imaginable some few years back. He was actually surprised about his friendliness towards his only cousin since they both didn't get along well in the past. He thought the spell Ron used in his cousin worked wonders. He was thinking of using it on the Dursleys when he graduates from Hogwarts but then again he might live with Sirius after school.  
  
"Hi Dudley," Ginny said she heard of stories about Dudley. He really was a fat trout but he surely was nice that day.  
  
After the introductions and the hearty breakfast that Dudley really enjoyed, Professor McGonagall spoke to both the Grangers and the Dursleys and told them the situation. It was a common thing for uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia to go hysterical and the Grangers took the news as no surprise as Hermione always told them about the things happening in Hogwarts and the wizarding world except for the part when she was petrified by a very large snake and almost dying on her sixth year. The Draco and the others were at the trainees last day and Dudley was following Padma like a lost pup. Vernon, Petunia and the Grangers were asked to stay at the Gryffindor tower. Mrs. Weasley was gracious enough to play as hostess even for the fact that she was still grieving the incident with the death eaters and the burrow.  
  
The Order had their meeting, as it was a very serious one. Present at the meeting were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mandungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter and the two new members Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"It is time," Dumbledore started. Fawkes was at his bird stand by his master's side. "I believe all of you have heard of the book of Merlin and that it is in our midst but the last pages are missing and the dark lord is after it thus ordering his death eaters to kidnap Ethan McGregor, Damon McGregor's son. For some of you who don't know Damon, he was from Slytherin. He was also accused of being a death eater but he personally came up to me and denied it and I have to say that he was telling me the truth. It was a few days before he died and he was about to give me the book but wasn't able to because they went on hiding. After the defeat of Voldemort he and his family lived in muggle London. Two years ago they came back to the wizarding world and he was killed just as he was about to give me the book. The book was lost and this year, Professor Snape found it in the Slytherin common room. I placed it in the hands of Miss Granger but just as I said the last few and most important pages are missing."  
  
"So what is the relevance of these things professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Professor, are you saying that we should go after Voldemort now because he is busy looking for those missing pages. And without those he has no clue whether he dies on the prophecy or not," Hermione said.  
  
"Right you are miss Granger," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But I will be the one to face Voldemort Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid you are right too Harry. The Last Task is for you to fulfill," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Why are putting all our faith into this one boy?" Snape asked. Harry stared at Snape to look for any sign of mockery because the professor didn't like him although he did help Harry that night to rescue his relatives. He was surprised for he saw something in Snape's eyes that he had never seen before. If he wasn't mistaken Snape was feeling sorry for him. He was looking back at him with sympathy 'Hermione, is it just me or is Snape acting weird?'  
  
'I don't know Harry but I think he's genuinely concerned. And if you want to make sure you ought to read his mind,' Hermione suggested to him.  
  
The grown-ups were having a discussion while Harry and Hermione were talking telepathically. Ron was listening intently to the discussion happening Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Snape was agreeing in fighting the Dark Lord and not sacrificing Harry to face the dark lord alone.  
  
'I can't read him Hermione, he put up a wall,' Harry said. "Harry have you any thoughts about this task you have to face," Dumbledore asked. Harry was a bit startled but thanks to Ron he knew what the question was.  
  
"If you ask me professor, I think I have studied under the bests and if all those training isn't good enough I don't know when I would ever be ready for Voldemort. I know he wouldn't stop until I'm dead and I've come to accept that fact. If I run away he would still look for me and if finding me meant hurting the people I love he'd do it. He would anything to get me out in the open so I've decided to go through with it. I'm not being boastful or anything but I cannot risk any of the people important to me to die in vain. Mum and dad died for me. Others were attacked. Homes were wrecked just because they knew it would stir me out of Hogwarts. I will do what I can to end this and if I fail I know that there would be others coming next to finish this task but I said I intend to finish it myself. Voldemort already made it our personal battle and I'm not afraid to face him." Harry told everyone. The rest of the Order knew that he was right. Harry had gone through the ordeal of meeting his end too many times that he had grown numb. Harry almost died in his fifth year. He almost lost Hermione on his sixth year, which made him realize his true feelings for her. He had been through too much and he wanted all of it to end.  
  
'Harry, I love you and I'm proud of you,' Hermione thought looking at Harry with her tear stricken eyes.  
  
'I love you too and I promise you I will end all this suffering,' Harry assured her.  
  
"You're decided then. We will go according to plan," Dumbledore said. Everyone's attention was focused on Dumbledore and Harry, he being the key player in the whole scheme. They will go and rescue Ethan and Harry will finally meet Voldemort face to face. The Order was divided into three. Hermione, Figg, McGonagall, Charlie and Bill were to compose the first team. They were assigned to protect Hogwarts at all means. Ron, Sirius, Remus and Fletcher would compose the second group that would rescue Ethan. The third group was composed of Harry, Snape and Dumbledore they were to go and fight Voldemort. Sirius wanted to change teams with Snape but Dumbledore said that it was for the best.  
  
'Harry I want to come and fight with you,' Hermione pleaded in her mind.  
  
'You're fighting with me only we're not together. Remember Hermione, we're fighting for the same cause and I know that you will do your best to keep everyone in the castle safe,' Harry explained.  
  
"Both new and old Aurors will join each team. The New Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley had ordered for protection in key areas both in the wizarding and muggle areas because riots may arise brought about by death eaters. We will go as planned tomorrow. Hagrid had already asked the help of the giants and they will guard the school and Hogsmeade," Dumbledore explained to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomorrow is the day. Are you ready mate?" Ron asked Harry as the three of them went out of the Gargoyle last. Harry spoke to his godfather after the meeting and he just told Harry that after the battle he and Arabella would get married and he can live with them. Harry was so happy with the announcement but he couldn't hide the tension he has trapped inside me knowing that the next day might be his last.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
"I.I'm okay," Harry answered trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Potter, may I have a word with you," Professor Snape said from behind them. He startled the wits out of the three Gryffindors for a second.  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said and followed Snape in an empty classroom with Ron and Hermione still behind.  
  
"I mean to speak to you alone," Snape said.  
  
"It's okay, I'll meet you at the great hall tonight," Harry assured both Hermione and Ron. 'I'll be fine. I'm facing Voldemort tomorrow if Snape does anything stupid I'll use him for practice,' Harry thought and it made Hermione giggle a little.  
  
"Potter, are you ready with what you're about to do tomorrow?" Snape asked casually.  
  
"I suppose so professor," Harry answered. Harry saw that look of sympathy in Snape's eyes. "If you're trying to read my mind again Potter it wouldn't work and you really don't have to because what I am about to tell you is what you wanted to know," Snape said as he sat on a table and motioned Harry to do the same.  
  
Harry was confused. What was Snape getting at? His head was filled too many questions.  
  
"Ask me whatever it is that you wanted to know?" Snape said abruptly.  
  
"Why do you hate me professor?" Harry asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind and he knew that Snape hated his father thus passing the wrath unto him but he wanted to hear it straight from the Horse's mouth.  
  
"It's simple Potter you reminded me so much of your father," Snape said.  
  
"But isn't it to shallow. You hated my father because of Quidditch, he saved your life and still you loathed him and you hate me the same way? I want to know why?" Harry started asking.  
  
"Quidditch wasn't the only thing your father had gotten from me. Your father had everything I wanted. He was Head boy, Quidditch Captain. They always won the house cup, he had Lily, he had you and he had a name!" Snape retorted.  
  
The last thing Snape said didn't seem right to Harry. "What do you mean a name? You have a name," Harry said curiously.  
  
"Harry, I know that what I'm going to say would surprise you but your father was my brother. I am a Potter. Before your grandfather married James and Harriet's mother he was about to marry my mother but the older Potters didn't want her for him and she had to care for me alone. I carried my mother's last name, Snape. She died when I was only a child while James had both a mother and a father and carried the family name Potter. You see I was the eldest Potter, but nobody knew only Dumbledore did. Do you know why your father saved me from that prank by Sirius? It was true that he didn't know about it and when he found out he couldn't have cared less but like the man he was he still saved me. After that Dumbledore told him the truth that I was his half brother. That time when we graduated I hated your father even more because I had been under his debt. I owed him my life," Snape told him.  
  
"I don't get it? You mean. you mean you're my uncle?" Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. "But why did you become a death eater?"  
  
"It was my jealousy that brought me to join the dark side. James married Lily, the girl I loved so much and he got the apprenticeship that I wanted to have. But when I heard the death of the Potters I thought I would feel happy because I have avenged my mother's death but it didn't console me. I felt more alone. Then the news of my brother James and Lily who died that night with you winning over Voldemort and I felt guilty. James was a good person even if I didn't want to admit it. He was always on top of things and even at those times when I was being the pesky Slytherin that I was he didn't want to fight with me. I usually went into fights with Sirius. Voldemort didn't know that I was a Potter and if he did found out before he could have killed me. Dumbledore had talked me into changing my ways. He took charge of me. I worked here in Hogwarts and when I saw you. You reminded me of James. I felt like that boy who was competing with his younger brother again. You did the most cunning escapes no matter how I tried to catch you and your friends almost by a thread. Now I have come to tell you the truth. I know that it must have been the worst news you have ever heard but it's the truth. I am your uncle Harry, that's why no matter how you and the rest always suspected me, Dumbledore knew I won't hurt you because you're my nephew," Snape explained.  
  
Harry felt like a window had been opened in front of him. He had an uncle and he was the most unexpected person. He didn't resemble his father but they had the same black hair. And he laughed at the thought that came into his head. 'So that's why he's such a greasy head. He has the same unruly hair only longer and the greasiness keeps it down.' Harry did the most startling thing. He gave Professor Snape a hug. He had an uncle.  
  
Snape didn't know what to do. He had never been given that sort of affection. He remembered the time when Lily used talked to him and told him to stop getting in trouble by following James and the Marauders. He loved Lily but she loved his younger brother. Now the child of his brother and the woman he once loved, was hugging him.  
  
"So I guess, I should call you uncle Snape?" Harry said. He was almost a man and yet he did the most boyish things. Snape knew what it was to grow up alone and the he couldn't believe what kind of family Harry had to grow up in and he felt a lot more guilty because he knew that his Potions' classes wasn't exactly heaven for Harry.  
  
"I think not!" Snape said jokingly. Harry saw a smile broke in the pale-faced professor that was surprisingly his uncle. "But seriously only Dumbledore knows about this. Harry I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to help you defeat Voldemort."  
  
"I know. I understand now. I know that mom and dad understands and they're happy that I still have someone like you around. Only I have to be honest. I hated you back then, I have to say I'm not as good as my father," Harry admitted.  
  
Snape smiled at Harry again and still the boy couldn't believe just what happened. "You may not be a good as your father but you surely have more patience. Go to you friends they might be worried about you now."  
  
"Yah, they may have thought you delivered me to Voldemort already," Harry joked. "Bye uncle!" he went out to meet his friends and tell them the news.  
  
"You did what you must Severus. Now the boy knows he isn't alone," Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"You were here professor all this time?" Snape asked.  
  
"Forgive me Severus if I have a knack for sneaking around. I can see you have cleared between you and your nephew how does it feel to finally have told him the truth?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Relieved and happy. So happy that I think I can die tomorrow," Snape said. "But of course we still need to defeat Voldemort I promised Harry that I will help him with all means possible."  
  
"I believe that the help Harry needs is in the hands of his friends. I will meet you in the Great Hall Severus. Tomorrow will be the day and I hope our your Harry will survive." Dumbledore said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What!" Ron said. He couldn't believe had he had heard. "Snape and you are related? Why are you so happy Harry? That's dreadful."  
  
"He's my uncle Ron. He's a Potter and well, I'm happy because I have another relative and now I know that I can trust him," Harry reasoned.  
  
"I'm happy for you Harry," Hermione said. "Ron don't be such a git maybe the professor has a hard time in expressing his affections because he didn't grow up with parents," Hermione tried to argue.  
  
"Well, taking away points from Gryffindor is his way of telling Harry that he cares for him all these years. He's bloody mental then," Ron blurted.  
  
"Actually, Professor Snape is a really nice man once you get to know him," Draco butted in.  
  
"Speak for yourself you're a Slytherin of course he's nice to you," Ron said.  
  
"I'm still happy. Tomorrow I will fight along side my uncle. He could have done that years ago if only he had the heart to help my parents but now is his chance and I want him to be there to fight along side me," Harry said.  
  
"Can I come with you tomorrow," Dudley said.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry told his cousin. " Do you want Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to kill me? I might survive Voldemort but I don't think I can survive that two."  
  
"You can stay with us and help us," Ginny said.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. I will go with Harry and the rest to the Manor tomorrow," Draco said.  
  
"You are what?" Ginny blurted. "I thought you are just guarding Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
"I spoke with Dumbledore and I told him that who can better lead them to the Manor that me," Draco said. "Ginny please I know you're scared and all but I'll be careful promise."  
  
Lavender and Ron went walking at the grounds to talk. Ginny and Draco were arguing at the Dungeons while Harry and Hermione were in their common room trying to reassure each other about what would take place the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good luck Harry!" Hermione said as the teams went on their way. When the all disappeared from the castle. Arabella, Mandungus, Hermione, Bill and Charlie cast all kinds of wards around the castle that only Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix can enter.  
  
"Professor can I go and check something in my room," Hermione asked McGonagall.  
  
"Okay you may. The giants will be here soon. I will go back to the castle. Arabella and the rest would be staying in post and you can stay in the castle and check on your parents and the Dursleys. If you have any visions don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be in the transfiguration classroom I need to talk to Annie she's been very disturb from her son being kidnapped.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione said. She saw Ginny walking with Dudley who was asking questions about the Ravenclaw Prefect Padma.  
  
"Ginny, I need you to come with me it's important," Hermione said.  
  
"Can I come too?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Well, uhm.okay, I guess," Hermione answered and they made their way into the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan must be hidden in one of those old cells in the dungeon. Voldemort and father could be anywhere in the house," Draco said as they apparated inside the manor. He was with Harry and the others.  
  
"Sirius, your team follow Draco, we'll look around here. Don't hesitate to call for help. Aurors are waiting outside," Dumbledore said. Sirius and the others went to the lower part of the castle were the dungeons are.  
  
"Let's go up I've been in this house before and if I'm not mistaken there is a passage around here leading to that hidden chamber near the cliff," Snape said leading Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
The boy-who-lived was quiet. He didn't speak as they made their way out of Hogwarts and as they walked at the hall of the Malfoy Manor. He was still quiet with thoughts of so many things running in his head. Hermione, would he ever see her again, would he be able to hold her in his arms again and kiss her soft lips? Ron, his best friend would he still be able to play Quidditch with him and engage in their favorite game of chess after this? He remembered the Weasleys they're the best wizarding family he had ever known. Would he be able to join them in those delicious dinners Mrs. Weasley use to make? Draco, his new friend, would he be able to know the lad who turned out to be an ally rather than a foe? Sirius, his godfather, would he be able to live with him and his godmother? The Dursleys, they may not be the ideal family but they took him in and he's thankful for that. Would he still be able to see them? He would face him soon and there was no turning.  
  
"I'm ready let's go," Harry said firmly which earned him a nod from both Snape and Dumbledore. They came face to face with a few death eaters nothing that the three of them couldn't handle.  
  
Draco and the rest were going down to the dungeons.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan are you here?" Ron called out.  
  
"Quiet, if there are death-eaters here you would alarm them with your voice," Sirius scolded.  
  
"Sorry!" was Ron's only reply. They had all their wands out ready to ward off or cast a spell on any threat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you doing these?" Ethan asked the short ugly man who abducted him. He was in a dungeon of some sort. "I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"I know. But I have to please my master and he wants you here," the odd looking man said to him. "Are you scared of me boy?"  
  
"No.no of course not," Ethan retorted. "I just want to get out of here."  
  
"If I do that, the death eaters outside will kill you. Do you want to die?" Peter asked the eleven-year-old boy that was locked in an old cell under the Manor.  
  
"I'm not going to die. Harry will save me. He won over you-know-who before and I'm sure he can save me now," Ethan said firmly.  
  
"I know he will or maybe he's friends would since he's probably looking for my master now. You see, I know that you will be saved and I will be knocked unconscious but the thing is it won't happen at least I won't let it the knocking me unconscious part. Why, because I'm going to change it. I will let you go and tell, Draco to open the sealed envelope I sent Potter. Listen to me boy, very carefully. Tell him that the missing pages are in there and Harry should have it and read the spell that will finally destroy Voldemort," Peter said as he hurriedly opened the cell. I'm going to try and bade time for Harry. Tell them what I told you it's the only chance for succeeding. And remember only a person with the blood of a death-eater can open in it."  
  
"But I thought you are." Ethan tried to say.  
  
"Yes, I am an evil and cowardly man but it's my only chance of correcting what I have done wrong. Tell, Harry that Peter Pettigrew was asking for his forgiveness and that I surely deserved to die rather than his parents. Go to the other direction you would meet the people I'm talking about half way. " Peter hurriedly ran away to the other passage leading to the hidden chamber where Voldemort awaits Harry.  
  
"Okay, I will," Ethan said and hurriedly ran towards where Peter told him. He saw Ron, Draco with a man he recognized as Sirius and the other Remus and an older man that he saw a few times at school. "I'm here!"  
  
"Sirius, it's Ethan. He's over there," Ron said and he and Draco ran up to see the boy with the two older one's following behind.  
  
"We're glad we found you," Draco said. "Or is it you who found us?"  
  
"You guys we have to get back to Hogwarts. The missing pages, it's in the letter Harry got," Ethan gasped.  
  
"Hold on," Who told you about the letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not important. The last missing pages are in there. One page holds the key in defeating Voldemort," Ethan added.  
  
"Go back to Hogwarts bring Ethan a long with you. We'll, keep those death eaters company," Sirius said. Mandungus and Remus blocked the stairs with wards.  
  
"They've got the boy!" they heard the death eaters say.  
  
"Hurry boys apparate quickly," Mandungus said.  
  
Ron and Draco apparated back to Hogwarts bringing Ethan along with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Dudley were making their way to the Head boy and Head Girl common room when Vernon yelled at his son.  
  
"Dad, we are on an important mission can I see you and mom later," Dudley said.  
  
"But son, there are explosions and fighting outside would you please come and hug your mother," Petunia asked his son dearly.  
  
"Sorry, mum this is very important just stay in the common room and talk with that Mrs. Weasley she's very nice or maybe try talking to the nice fat lady she's also very gracious," Dudley answered and pointed at the portrait of the fat Lady who was fanning herself.  
  
Vernon and Petunia couldn't believe what they were hearing from there on son. Vernon only held his wife who was sobbing and they went inside the portrait hole after saying the bloody password.  
  
"Well, let's go inside," Hermione said as they reached Godric Gryffindor's portrait. She said the password and they went their way in.  
  
"So what is it that's so important that you had to drag us here," Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I know where the missing pages are," Hermione started.  
  
"What missing pages?" Dudley asked.  
  
"The pages that hold's Harry's future," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, were is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's in that drawer in a black envelope with the dark mark," Hermione said and pointed the table drawer.  
  
"You mean in here?" Dudley said and before Ginny or Hermione could say anything he opened the drawer and was about to touch the letter when it sent him flying across the room and he hit the wall, which knocked him unconscious.  
  
"My Gosh!" the two girls said and they ran towards the unconscious Dudley.  
  
"Just as I thought," Hermione said. "Only people with the blood of death eaters can open that envelope let alone touch it. That's what Dumbledore meant when he said Draco was the person who can help us with the letter. We have forgotten all about it at some point."  
  
"Draco's not here, what do we do now?" Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know but we have to figure something," Hermione said. "But first we have to bring Dudley to the hospital wing then we have to get back here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of Hogwarts half a dozen giants were roaming around the school. The people in Hogsmeade where brought inside the tents in the Quidditch pitch. Aurors in big numbers were fighting in the very streets of Hogsmeade, the once beautiful village seemed dark and eerie in that early of the afternoon. Ron and Draco with Ethan apparated in front of the Hogwarts' gates with a giant in front of it.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" the giant who made Hagrid seem a normal sized man asked.  
  
"We need to get in. I'm an auror and he's a member of the order. We rescued this boy and we have to get in," Draco explained.  
  
"How will I know that you speak the truth?" the giant asked again.  
  
"We really are what he said we are and if we don't get inside now we might be too late," Ron said.  
  
"ey, Ron, what ar..yah..doin' out 'here?" Hagrid said from inside the gates.  
  
"Hagrid tell him to let us in!" Ron said.  
  
"Donal' let.'em through. They ar..'Ogwarts' students," Hagrid said.  
  
The gates opened and the three went in.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," the three boys including Draco said to Hagrid.  
  
"Draco we have to get the letter and give it to Harry immediately," Ethan said.  
  
"I know where the letter is and after that Draco and I will go back to give it to Harry. You stay here and help the others protect that school," Ron said.  
  
"Can't I come with you?" Ethan asked almost begging.  
  
"You aren't properly trained yet. And the people here need help. A lot are injured and Madame Pomfrey may need some assistance," Draco reasoned. Ethan nodded and they dashed inside the castle. They reached the portrait of Godric Gryffindor gasping.  
  
"We're here. What's the password?" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know. I never asked them," Ron replied.  
  
"But do you have any clue what it is?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Ron answered. "Maybe we should try different password like, 'Quidditch.' Nah, I didn't work."  
  
"Draco," Ginny called out as she and Hermione came running up to meet them.  
  
"Goodness you are here," Hermione said.  
  
"Friendship" Hermione said and the Portrait moved open. "Hurry, get in."  
  
"We know where the missing pages are?" they all said at the same time.  
  
"You do?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Well, it's a long story but Draco your father is a death eater, right? So I guess you're the only one who can open the letter," Hermione said. "Unless someone makes another attempt and end up in the hospital wing like Dudley."  
  
"Dudley tried to opening the letter," Draco asked.  
  
"Actually, he was about to touch it when the letter sent him flying across the room," Ginny explained.  
  
"So that letter is dangerous," Ethan asked.  
  
"If you don't have death eater blood yes but this letter can go lying in the Slytherin common room without hurting anyone maybe except for a few who have non-death eater parents or muggle born." Draco explained.  
  
"Then get the letter and open it. Time is of the essence here," Hermione muttered.  
  
Draco went and took the letter from the drawer. He tore the envelope open and got the letter out. "Here Hermione read it. It's safe now."  
  
Hermione read the pages with Ron, Draco, Ginny and Ethan who was a bit small to see anything behind her.  
  
"The writing on the first two pages, are changing. Ron and Draco we need to give this to Harry immediately. We have to hurry," Hermione said. "Ginn, bring Ethan to Madame Pomfrey. I want to go with these two."  
  
"But Hermione, you were assigned to stay here at the castle," Ron reasoned.  
  
"The castle is safe and the defenses would definitely hold. Bill, Charlie and Arabella are out there. They'll make sure everything will be safe. Harry needs me and I want to help him," she said.  
  
They went running out to the Whomping Willow. Hermione made her wand longer and pressed the knot that stopped the whomping willow. The three got it and was making there way to the Shrieking shack.  
  
"How do you know all these places?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, we have our sources. And beside if you were only nice to us in those early years you would have known a lot of great things about Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
  
"That's right and our Hermione here knows a lot of things I wouldn't wonder if in the future she'll be making a new and improved edition of Hogwarts, a History," Ron joked.  
  
They went out from a trapped door and were inside the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Draco asked realizing where they were.  
  
"Yes the Shrieking Shack only it isn't really haunted," Ron said. "You're not scared, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Draco said firmly.  
  
"Well, we better get going. We'll, apparate from here to the manor," Hermione said and after a nod from the two they disapparated to the manor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were trailing a very dark tunnel with only lights from their three wands.  
  
"Professor, don't you feel a little odd?" Harry asked. Harry was feeling his scar burning and it meant he was close to finding Voldemort but a sudden chill spread all over his body.  
  
"Dementors, they're coming," Snape said.  
  
"Get ready. Harry, remember what Lupin thought you, think Happy thoughts," Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
"Dementors, they're here!" Snape said and they started using 'Expecto Patronum' to ward them off. Harry felt the same cold feeling and he was fighting it. He remembered those times when he fell unconscious and would hear his mother's plea but his time he was ready to fight it. He was going to face Voldemort once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked. She said 'Lumos' and the end of her wand lit a blue flame.  
  
"The dungeons. Where is Sirius and the other?" Draco said.  
  
"I think they went that way," Ron said pointing at the open door.  
  
They went in and saw someone seating in a big chair.  
  
"I've been expecting you," a familiar female voice said. "I wasn't able to come in time and stop our old Professor Remus and the others but I knew you would come and look for them."  
  
"Pansy? You are..." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"Yes, Granger I am a full pledge death eater and I'm tasked by the dark lord himself to kill all of you. Including you, my dear Draco," Pansy retorted.  
  
"I knew you had lot's of evil in you," Ron said putting his wand out.  
  
"No!" Draco said stopping Ron. "Don't hurt her. Pansy, please stop this at once. We will help you. You can still change. I know you're not that evil. The Pansy I knew when we were younger was cheerful."  
  
"That was years ago Draco. I'm different now," Pansy retorted. "You've changed me by breaking my heart. You helped me decide what I should do with my life, when you rejected me for that redhead Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey, keep my sister out of this," Ron said. Hermione just stopped him.  
  
"You know that I always love you as a friend and you will always be a part of me. Please Pansy stop this," Draco pleaded.  
  
Tears were welling from Pansy's eyes. She knew that Draco was right. She didn't want to be a death eater she just wanted to be with Draco. She dropped her wand and sobbed. Draco went to her and hugged her. "I can't do it. No matter how I try I can't kill you. I love you too much," Pansy said as she cried on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the same way but you always have me as a friend," Draco said.  
  
"Let's go and help Harry then," Hermione said as she helped Pansy up.  
  
"Stop!!!!" they heard someone say. "I knew I couldn't trust you just a simple task of getting rid of that traitor and now you have become a traitor yourself!"  
  
"Father, I'm sorry. I'm not like you. I can't kill," Pansy said.  
  
"Well, then I have to kill all of you myself," Mr. Parkinson spat. Death eaters took Hermione, and Ron and Draco was left with Pansy behind him. "I'll start with you and he pointed his wand towards Draco. He said the unforgivable curse flashing green light towards Draco but Pansy went to take the curse and she fell unto Draco's arms.  
  
"Pansy, no," Draco cried. "You killed your own daughter!"  
  
"She became useless when she fell in love with fool like you!" Mr. Parkinson said. Pointing his wand down on Draco. He was going to do the curse on him when Ron's right hand was realized he summoned Mr. Parkinson's wand at it went flying towards him.  
  
"Expelliarmus" and the wand of the death eater holding Hermione went to Sirius' hand. "Sorry we took a while Remus and I got into a tangled web back there." They was an exchange of curses and hexes.  
  
"Sirius, Remus," Hermione cried. The death eaters were disarmed and Remus went to call upon Aurors to guard them. Draco was still holding the dead body of Pansy.  
  
"We have to go and help Harry, Draco," Hermione said. "Pansy would have wanted your side to win."  
  
"Come one, they'll bring her to school," Ron said. Draco gave Pansy to Dean Thomas who levitated her body and apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life back there, Weasley I owe you," Draco said.  
  
"Pansy did the same and you've proven to me that you love my sister so much," Ron replied.  
  
"We can't wait for Sirius and the other they're helping the Aurors outside I think we have to go and find that hidden Chamber ourselves. Harry needs our help," Hermione said and they went and entered the dark tunnel hidden behind a big portrait of Morgana. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Snape and Dumbledore had passed through a hundred Dementors warding them off.  
  
"Do you think they'll be following us," Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to be careful just in case. The kiss of death isn't actually want I want this coming New Year," Snape said.  
  
They were entering another dark chamber connected to the tunnel. It was eerie and it smelled like rotting corpses.  
  
"What is this place?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is the torture chamber I think I have never been in here before," Snape replied.  
  
"Be careful there might be traps in this room," Dumbledore reminded them.  
  
The bar doors fell and suddenly they were trapped inside the torture room.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Welcome to Alfester's Chamber," A horrid voiced boomed out from nowhere.  
  
"Who's Alfestor?" Harry asked his back against both Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"He officially tortures the Aurors that death eaters caught," Snape replied. "He's as good as Dementors in Azkaban. Longbottom's parents were tortured in this very chambers before getting in the hands of the crouch boy and his friends."  
  
"Snape you have returned!" Alfestor came out from a hidden door. "I wasn't sure you would make it here since there were a lot of Dementors a long the way but I am glad to see again although I think I have never seen you come down here those days. You didn't like to watch my little show."  
  
"What do you want to do to us now?" Snape retorted.  
  
"Is this Harry Potter, and of course, Headmaster Dumbledore," Alfestor greeted mockingly. "I am so honored to have your presence in my little kingdom."  
  
"Stop the non-sense I have no time for this," Harry said as he stepped up.  
  
"Snape would you explain to this boy who I am?" Alfestor ordered. "Many great Aurors fell into my dear hands." "And that's suppose to scare me?" Harry said growing more impatient. He tapped the floor of the chamber and all of a sudden Alfestor was inside a cell made of rocks and earth. He then created a ball of fire in his palm then sent placed around the cell.  
  
"Elemental magic," How can you be able to do them you're just a boy," Alfestor blurted.  
  
"I may be a boy but I'm not just a regular boy. And I prefer that you call me a young man. Uncle, Professor shall we?" Harry asked and he ordered the door to open.  
  
"Snape is your Uncle! The dark lord will know this," Alfestor cried out.  
  
"Tell him if you can get out," Harry replied and then walked out to the next tunnel. His anger for the person who had caused too much pain on so many innocent people fired up inside him.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: first part of the final battle. Sorry if it's too darn long I just couldn't help myself anyways I'm working on the next part right away..enjoy and r/r. thanks for the reviews.. Great Marauder. I'll try to make a nice ending. Muirnin, did I get that right. I always listen to your suggestions they're so helpful.toodles yah all!!!!!Chill!!!!! till the next chap.... Ow. like I said, I'll check the errors when I'm done and update them.. stressful thing to do, pretending to be a writer when you aren't good enough to be one.. 


	15. The Last Task

Harry Potter isn't mine. JK owns every thing HP. But this plot. is mine.. Enjoy reading and please review. The long waited face off between good and evil also known as the battle of Harry Potter and Voldemort. Sorry for the errors just dying to get all of these out of my head and hopefully when I'm done I'll polish the wrong stuffs I've written would that be fair enough? Toodles and have fun!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: The Last Task  
  
Ron, Hermione and Draco were going through the dark tunnel from the manor's dungeon. They had to give Harry the last page, which contained the incantation he needed to finally defeat Voldemort. They were trailing the dark passage, which had a higher ceiling, and with white hanging threads all over when they where face to face with a giant hairy spider to Ron's dismay.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!" the three screamed and ran back to the other end of the tunnel but it was already blocked.  
  
"I can't believe our luck!" Ron cried. They had to face the monster in front of them.  
  
"Calm down, we have to figure out how to pass through that spider," Hermione said trying to gather her composure.  
  
"You have to think fast that spider is getting closer," Draco stammered.  
  
"I know! We have to get him to the steep edge under that big rock, there on top, then Ron have you ever tried moving a spider?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know I hate spiders! Of course I haven't!" Ron answered  
  
"Ron we have to act quickly we can use a spell to move it back but you have to make sure he's under that rock then let that massive bolder fall on him. He'd fall off the edge then we can pass through. Got that? Come on he's right at us," Hermione instructed.  
  
She and Draco used 'Arania Exsame' [n/a: I don't know how to spell it sorry] on the spider as Ron tried to move the massive creature further back at the right spot bellow the Rock.  
  
"Now!" cried Hermione and Ron motioned the bolder to fall but it was stuck in the sticky web like things on the walls and ceilings.  
  
"It won't come off. It's stuck," Ron said panicking.  
  
"I'll block the spider, Draco shoot fire on those webs," Hermione ordered as she tried to ward the spider. Draco shot flame to the surrounding web on bolder and it went straight to the spider's head and the creature fell on the edge into the dark pit.  
  
"Goodness that was close," Draco said.  
  
"This is the second time I came face to face with a bloody giant spider. Why can't it just be a cute caterpillar or a butterfly," Ron retorted.  
  
"Let's hurry. We have to get to Harry," Hermione said not minding Ron's comment. She knew that they were getting closer.  
  
"What do you reckon we will face next?" Draco asked them both.  
  
"I don't know isn't this place part of your house. I can't believe your family keeps hideous pets like that," Ron commented.  
  
"Actually I never thought we had a secret place in the house," Draco explained as they walked along the dark corridor.  
  
"Keep quiet you two. I think there is someone in this room," Hermione commanded.  
  
They peeked inside the keyhole of the door and they saw Mandungus Fletcher inside. They went in and talked to the old Auror.  
  
"Thank goodness you three came through. Did Sirius and Remus made it in time?" Mandungus asked.  
  
"They were just in time before we almost got killed," Hermione said. "Although we went face to face with a giant spider."  
  
"You have awakened the spider? How did you get pass through it?" the old wizard asked.  
  
"We had our ways," Ron said proudly.  
  
"I waited for you three here but where are Remus and Sirius?" Mandungus asked.  
  
"They were left with the other Aurors securing the death-eaters," Draco replied.  
  
"We have the missing pages sir. We will help Harry defeat Voldemort," Hermione said and she showed the letter to him.  
  
"The writings are changing. We have to make haste. Keep this with you Hermione. Have you read the contents of the last page particularly the incantation?" Mandungus asked her.  
  
"Yes I have. Why?" she asked.  
  
"You would know what to do," Mandungus said giving her a knowing look. "Let's continue on. I'll use my wand to lead is in a safer path."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has any of you seen Hermione?" Arabella asked Bill who had just sent some Aurors out to get the injured. The giants outside the castle where fighting mountain trolls and Dementors were also making their way closer to the castle.  
  
"She must be inside the castle. We have to go out. The Dementors are coming and we have to stop them," Bill said.  
  
"Okay, call Charlie and a few other Aurors we're going out we cannot risk those dementors entering the school. I shall cast a Dementors ward around the school.  
  
Ginny was helping in the tents with Madame Pomfrey and the Grangers being dentist with some medical knowledge tried to help. Annie McGregor was so happy to see her son safe and couldn't help but worry about the two boys who went and brought him back. Dudley was helping the younger female Aurors particularly Padma Patil in giving out food to the relocated Hogsmeade villagers. The Dursleys stayed in the Gryffindor common room and was hoping that they would be back in their normal home.  
  
McGonagall was busy helping the villagers as well. She had to make sure of the safety of everyone inside Hogwarts' premises until Dumbledore and the others returned. Mrs.Weasley came up to her and told her about Fleur in Labor.  
  
"We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall said. "Your grandchild Molly has impeccable timing."  
  
Ginny with the other future Mrs. Weasleys and Charlie's wife were all helping Fleur. She had to go in Labor in one of the hospital tents. McGonagall had already owled for help from St. Mongu's Hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the deep end of both tunnels lies the chamber which Voldemort himself dwells in. He was anticipating the final meeting with the boy who was brought him down of his reign.  
  
"The attacks are taking place master. Death-eaters are now ambushing Hogsmeade and are still trying to enter Hogwarts. There are also some sent to the ministry office. A number of death eaters are also attacking key cities all over Europe you'll be back in power soon enough my lord," Lucius reported to the snake-faced Voldemort.  
  
"Of course finally I have brought the wizarding world to chaos once again and the ministry thinks that a bunch of young and inexperienced Aurors can match my army of death eaters. Soon the boy who lived would be dead and so are those who would come and try to stop me," Voldemort said. "Nagini, my dear I think you need to eat something take on the left tunnel and a feast is waiting for you."  
  
The giant snake, Nagini went slithering away and entered the left tunnel.  
  
"Soon Lucius you'll come face to face with your son. Where is Peter? The McGregor boy had escaped. Where is that rat?" Voldemort asked angrily.  
  
"He could be among those attacking the ministry." Lucius replied.  
  
"Very well, that rat Peter wouldn't miss the death of Harry Potter for anything in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and his two companions were still trailing the long tunnel.  
  
"This place smells horrible," Harry commented.  
  
"Burning Tar. Very poisonous you have to cover your nose and walk fast we have to get out of here and soon," Snape said.  
  
A giant snake suddenly appeared in the passage to the next tunnel. They were now in the middle of a narrow passage with high ceilings and below were the tar pits.  
  
"Snape take Harry I shall deal with that snake," Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"But professor," Harry tried to say.  
  
"Harry, made use of your special gift and you may combine the four elements and summon great powers," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Let's go Harry," Snape said and they waited as Dumbledore fought with the giant Nagini. Harry tried talking to her in parsel tongue but Nagini responded only to her master Voldemort. Time was running out. Harry and Snape were getting weak from the Tar steam. Harry tried to summon the wind but being under ground made it hard for him. Dumbledore had no choice Nagini was protected by Voldemort she may even be Voldemort's guardian itself and so he leapt over the giant snake and dragged along with him to the Tar pits.  
  
"Professor!" Harry cried as he watched Dumbledore his head master holding the giant snake and was swallowed by the deep burning Tar.  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of here or we may not be able to face Voldemort," Snape said and he dragged Harry to the other end.  
  
"The professor, why did he do it?" Harry said crying.  
  
"He did what he thought was necessary. Now let's not make his sacrifice in vain. Let's finish what we came here for," Snape said trying to be confident even though he felt awful after what happened to Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this place sir?" Hermione asked Mandungus.  
  
"I have no idea but I'm sure of one thing danger is close by," the old man answered causing Draco and Ron to stay close together.  
  
"What's the smell? It's like rotting cabbages and eggs," Ron commented.  
  
"That's disgusting what's in this place." Draco said.  
  
"I know that smell," Hermione said. "Ron don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh, no. It can't be!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I think we are in the company of Trolls," Mandungus said.  
  
"Trolls!" Draco said.  
  
"I hate trolls," Hermione commented remembering what happened to her in her first year.  
  
In front of them the figure of three mountain-trolls holding a club in one hand and a big torch in the other appeared.  
  
"Hermione, stand behind me," Mandungus said. "Boys when I say run, you three go to the door. Leave me here to take care of these trolls Harry needs you. Hermione remember what I told you. When the time comes you know what to do."  
  
As instructed by Mandungus they ran pass the stupid looking trolls and went to the other room.  
  
"Sir Fletcher," Hermione cried.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, he's the best Auror I know and three gigantic trolls wouldn't stand a chance on him," Draco said trying to sound confident.  
  
"Draco's right Hermione, for now we have to get to Harry," Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded and before they could get to the big oak door Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of them.  
  
"The prodigal son has returned," Lucius said.  
  
"I didn't come here to join you father. We're here to fight," Draco said sternly to his father.  
  
"My son among those low lifes, a mudblood and a wizard that came from a mudblood-loving family," Lucius retorted.  
  
"These people are my friends unlike you of course you don't have friends all you have are evil allies," Draco said.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the famous girlfriend of the boy -who-lived," Lucius started on Hermione. "What would Harry feel if he found out that the love of his life is dead?"  
  
"You can't kill me. You actually think you can harm me," Hermione said bravely.  
  
"As brave as that boy are you? Well, what if I used this on you? Crucio!" Lucius said. Hermione stood still then suddenly the wings of a griffin covered her.  
  
"Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me or Ron or even Draco. He got us all protected," Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? You got us all panicky back there." Ron said.  
  
"Didn't have anytime to tell you," Hermione said.  
  
"I may not be able to hurt you but my master can," Lucius said.  
  
He opened the big door and there they saw Voldemort seated on his throne.  
  
"Ah yes, the friends of Harry Potter. Such an honorable act for you three to be here," Voldemort said mockingly.  
  
Just that moment the other door from the left tunnel opened. Harry and Snape came in.  
  
"Well, isn't this wonderful a little reunion," Voldemort commented. "Where is my precious Nagini?" "Your snake is dead. Dumbledore sacrificed himself for us," Harry said.  
  
"My poor pet you killed her. Wait, Dumbledore is dead you say? Too bad I thought I would have the honor of killing him myself," Voldemort replied. "My old servant Snape. I can't believe you have turned traitor to your master."  
  
"I was never your loyal servant. You killed my brother and all of my family," Snape said.  
  
"The Potters were never your family. I had great plans for you then. You could have been greater than the name Potter but you proved yourself weak," Voldemort said.  
  
"My uncle isn't weak. He's was just confused before and now he is making things right and you, you filthy monster corrupted him," Harry said.  
  
"Lucius take care of Snape for me. While I have a little chat with Harry and his friends," Voldemort ordered Lucius.  
  
"Snape. I've always wanted to duel with you. You're the one who placed all those stupid thoughts in my son's head to turn against me," Lucius said.  
  
"I shall duel with you then," Snape said. They moved into the room were Lucius found Hermione and the others. Voldemort locked them in.  
  
"Now, shall we begin?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Why is he acting as if we'll just have a little chat?" Ron whispered to Draco.  
  
"I don't know?" was Draco's only reply.  
  
"Now Potter I'll make you an offer. You pick one of these three to live and then you can runaway and live as muggles. You will not be harmed if you leave the wizarding world for good," Voldemort said.  
  
'He's offering you freedom? I don't understand this,' Hermione said to Harry telepathically.  
  
'I don't understand it either,' Harry said.  
  
"Think about it Potter, two lives is all you need to sacrifice so you and your girlfriend can live happily ever after," Voldemort said.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to let him kill us are you?" Ron asked and noisily cleared his throat. Both him and Draco looked at Harry.  
  
Thoughts were running through Harry's head. Ron and Draco in exchange for his life with Hermione free from Voldemort. He then thought he heard Dumbledore's word to him, 'You may have to choose between what is easy from what is right.'  
  
"You actually think I'll give up my friends that easily Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
Draco and Ron felt a sigh of relief come out of them.  
  
"Foolish boy! I offered something that could have brought you happiness but still you chose to act so noble," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"He's not foolish! He's just Harry loyal to his friends and he's willing to do anything for friendship," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Well, then all of you will die. You could have saved your girlfriend Potter but now all of you will see each other in heaven," Voldemort hissed and laughed out loud.  
  
Ron, Draco and Hermione tried to move from where they stood but they couldn't.  
  
"This battle is between us and I'll deal with your puny friends later," Voldemort said. "Let's finish our little duel from three years back."  
  
Harry held his wand tightly it was pointed straightly to Voldemort.  
  
"Master?" Peter came in. "Harry Potter is here!" Peter saw that his old master, Ron, Draco and Hermione was present in that room. And without even thinking, he threw a wand at Harry and the boy instinctively caught it. "It's your mother's use it wisely. I took." before Peter Pettigrew could finish Voldemort cursed him with 'Avada Kedavra ' and was dead.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was going on. Peter Pettigrew gave him his mother's wand but why and Voldemort just killed him.  
  
"Foolish Servant!" Voldemort said. "Let's get on it boy!"  
  
Harry used his mother's wand instead realizing that his wand wouldn't work against Voldemort because their wands are brothers.  
  
"You killed too much people. Now it's your turn to pay," Harry muttered.  
  
Voldemort made his horrid laughter again. "Let's see about that."  
  
Harry and Voldemort were shooting curses at each other and were shielding themselves from each other as well.  
  
"I know what will end you for good," Voldemort said. "I summon the powers of Darkness. Come forth and serve your master!" The ground opened like a crater and the ceiling broke open revealing the dark skies. Clouds were rumbling from above.  
  
'Harry, it's time!' Hermione said in her thoughts.  
  
"You think that page will help you," Voldemort hissed. He saw the paper that Hermione held behind her back and the paper burst into flames.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She remembered what Mandungus told her. She will know what to do. 'I know what to do!' she told herself again and again then she remembered the time she first read the book. She was referred to as the wise one. ' I should be able to do it. Prophecies only tell the possibilities but you would always rule your life,' she told herself remembering the time she gave up divinations.  
  
'What will I do Hermione?' Harry started using the elements on Voldemort and the dark spirit like creature that was coming out from the crater.  
  
Ron and Draco were shocked from the hideous monster in front of them. Neither of the two boys could move.  
  
'Harry, say the things that I will dictate to you,' she told him through her mind.  
  
"Earth, Wind, Fire and Water I summon the powers of all the four elements. Hear my call. Bring forth the power of light which shall destroy all evil!" Harry said as Hermione dictated to him. Hermione read a lot of books about the elements since the day she read about Harry learning to use it. There weren't any written spells or incantations that could bring all four elements together but she had to try and make one. She knew that it was the only way and she had faith that Harry would be able to summon great powers, she remembered Dumbledore saying it himself.  
  
Harry repeated the incantation again. The wind was blowing hard, the floor was trembling they could here the waters in the other side of the cliff slamming on it. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his summoning or if it was because of the black snake like creature that was coming out slowly from the crater.  
  
"I think your little spell didn't work. I guess it's your time to die Potter," Voldemort said.  
  
Then they suddenly saw a flying red bird hovering above. It was big but when it landed on Harry's side he knew who it was.  
  
"Fawkes?" Harry said. He couldn't believe his eyes. The Phoenix was literally burning. It was bigger than it's usual size and was magnificent. From nowhere suddenly flew a ball made of water, then a substance that was swirling like the wind, and then raised from the ground a big ball of earth. It surrounded Fawkes then the Phoenix was blazing stronger and the three balls of different elements mixed into his flames.  
  
"So that bird is your final weapon. We shall see about that," Voldemort said then he spoke in parsel tongue and the black creature attacked Fawkes. The Phoenix spread out its wings and fought with the black snakelike creature.  
  
The snake was encircling Fawkes but the Phoenix was strong it's feathers were ablaze and soon the black serpent was getting weak. Harry was still standing on the other side and Voldemort on the other.  
  
"Ron can you move your arm?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes but I still can't move my feet. How about you Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can move my hands," Draco said.  
  
"We have to protect Harry. Let's put a ward on him," Hermione said. "Ready?"  
  
"Weardes!" All three said and a lion appeared and enclosed Harry, just that same moment, Voldemort sent an 'Avada Kedavra' curse on Harry. He was hit and he fell on his knees but the ward protected him in some way. Fawkes was winning over the back serpent.  
  
Harry spoke in parsel tongue and he ordered the snake to return to the pits and never to return and he ordered it to bring Voldemort along with it. The snake made a last dive back to the crater but before it did it dived in the spot were Voldemort stood and it swallowed the dark lord.  
  
"No!" was the last thing heard from the dark lord. The black serpent was back in the crater and a big explosion shattered the chamber. The griffin protected Hermione Ron and Draco but the lion protecting Harry wasn't strong enough and was destroyed. Harry fell to the ground. Fawkes was a little weak but it flew away.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran towards Harry who was lying on the floor.  
  
Ron and Draco came and followed her. Hermione was crying. Harry wasn't dead but he was unconscious. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," she told the unconscious Harry.  
  
"I'll check on professor Snape," Draco said. He left and looked for any sign of Snape or his father. After a while he came back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"They're both dead. Father and Snape they killed each other," Draco said almost in tears.  
  
"We have to take Harry back in the castle," Hermione said. She was still crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night of the face off between Harry and Voldemort, on the same moment the dark lord fell in the pits a big number of his death-eaters were also mysteriously swallowed by the ground. Sirius, Remus got there in time to help Mandungus with the trolls. They helped Hermione, Ron and Draco to bring Harry back in the castle.  
  
Harry finally won over Voldemort. The dark lord was no more. He died by the same powers he used to do evil. The wizarding world is finally at peace. There were casualties here and there and many wizarding homes were destroyed particularly in areas close to Hogwarts like Hogsmeade.  
  
The Grangers and Dursleys were sent back but were still given posted Aurors to look after them. The Burrow was being rebuilt. Everyone was suppose to be happy and cheering but the wizarding world hasn't able to since the boy- who-lived who once again triumphed against Voldemort was in what muggles call a coma. He hasn't awakened since the day he got back from his fight with Voldemort. Dumbledore was still nowhere to be found.  
  
It had been a week since Harry stayed in the hospital wing. Hermione was always by his side. Ron visited him often and so did Draco, Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"You have to eat something Hermione?" Lavender said with concern.  
  
"I have to be Harry's side when he wakes up," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"You haven't gone to any of our classes. You haven't eaten anything. That is the same clothes you were wearing since you got here," Lavender commented.  
  
"I don't want to leave his side. I can't, I don't want to," Hermione said. She had been crying that whole week. She looked like a wreck.  
  
Ron couldn't let his friend whither away so he confronted her.  
  
"Hermione. Listen to me. I know you want to see Harry when he wakes up. I also want to be there on that day but you have to live your life too. Harry wouldn't want to look at you for the first time and see that you have suffered so much while waiting on his side. You have to look well when he opens his eyes one day. He doesn't want to see you change Hermione. He would want to see the strong Hermione that he loves so much," Ron said.  
  
Hermione hugged her best friend for the first time. "I'm sorry Ron. It's just that, I want to see Harry alive. The same energetic and happy person that I love so much," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"He'll be back Hermione. He'll be back," Ron assured her.  
  
Days, weeks and two months had passed. It was almost March and Gryffindor would soon be playing Quidditch but they didn't have a seeker. Hermione had gone back to normal since that talk with Ron but she still spent all her free time with Harry in the hospital wing. She was like Harry's private nurse. Taking care of him changing his clothes and cleaning him. She studied in the hospital wing instead of the library. Ethan and his friends as well as other Gryffindors visited Harry. A week before the game against Ravenclaw Ron spoke with Ethan.  
  
"Hey you came," Ron said as Ethan came in the room.  
  
"I just wanted to see if he's already awake. I mean the games are due next week he has to play Quidditch you know," Ethan said.  
  
Ron smiled. "Do you want to be seeker just as substitute for Harry since his still sleeping," Ron offered.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not. Hermione told me that Harry said you wanted to be the next seeker and well, it's your chance. I still need to ask professor McGonagall if she'd let you of course. So are you up for it?" Ron asked him again.  
  
"You bet I want to be substitute. But when Harry wakes up he'll be the once playing," Ethan exclaimed.  
  
"Let's just wait for Hermione. We have a very nice surprise for you," Ron said and just that instant Hermione got in the room holding Harry's Firebolt.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it," Ethan was awestruck. "Are you going to let me use it?"  
  
"Well, a good seeker needs a good broom and we think Harry wouldn't mind if you borrow his Firebolt until he's up to play again," Hermione said. "Go take a spin. Ron, please come with him. Here's a note I got this from McGonagall so you can train him."  
  
Sirius and the others always checked on Harry's condition but he was still unconscious. Sirius was the temporary Potion's master. Almost everything was back to normal. Bill's first baby was named Harold in honor of Harry. Aurors were relieved of their duties since almost all the death eaters were caught and there are only a few which where being hunted down. Many from the Slytherin house came back most were orphaned but just the same they were happy that the whole ordeal was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The game against Ravenclaw came and it was Ethan's first game as seeker. He played like he was born to do it. Gryffindor won 180 to 170. The Gryffindor team was still shaken by Harry's condition but Ethan was able to save the team. Now they had to go against Slytherin to secure the top spot and it was coming in three weeks.  
  
Hermione was still gloomy but she had put a strong face for Harry. She knew that Ron was right and that she had to be strong for Harry. She still cried at night by Harry. She tried to talk to him telepathically but even that didn't work. She was getting desperate. She even wanted to borrow the time turning so she could save Harry but she knew that Harry wouldn't want that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Harry woke up in a very beautiful place that looked like a garden.  
  
"Hi son. I'm glad you're finally up?" James said as he beamed on his son.  
  
"Dad? Is that you? Where am I?" Harry asked all confused by his whole ordeal.  
  
"You're in the world beyond son. You'll finally be with us," Lily came up to them.  
  
"Mum?" Harry said and he hugged both his parents.  
  
"It's over son. You're finally free from all the worries of life," Lily said.  
  
"But? What about my friends? What about Hermione?" Harry said. He was happy to see his parents but he also missed his friends and he definitely wanted to see Hermione.  
  
"There back in your old world. But you're with us now," James said.  
  
"You have fulfilled your duty. Now you can live happily with us," Lily said and hugged her son tightly.  
  
"Mum, dad this isn't how I intend my life to end. I'm not going to live behind my friends. I can't be happy here knowing Hermione, is there waiting for me. This life maybe convenient but I'd rather live there and have to deal with Voldemort again than to stay here knowing that she's lonely and sad because of me. Dad I know you understand me. You love mum the same way," Harry reasoned.  
  
"Now, Harry you have passed your last test!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said and he hugged the old man.  
  
"Come now. You have passed the test of the elders. Even Merlin agreed in bringing you back after all that you have gone through. You may come back to your friends but I have to say you will leave your parents behind," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Mum and dad are happy here because they're together and I wouldn't be sad knowing they'll be looking after me always," Harry replied.  
  
"Then Harry your choice is to live the life filled with uncertainties and you chose it other than the luxuries of the after life," Dumbledore.  
  
'Harry, when will you come back to us? When will you come back to me?' Harry heard Hermione.  
  
"She's waiting for you," Dumbledore said and both he and Harry walked away. Lily and James waving goodbye to there son but they were truly happy for his decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was asleep by Harry's bedside and when she woke up Harry was not in bed.  
  
"Harry! Where is Harry?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing Harry was out of bed but she couldn't find him inside the room. She was overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey did you see Harry get up from bed?" She asked.  
  
"No dear. I didn't," Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
Hermione went to the great hall to look for him there. She saw Ron and the rest and asked them.  
  
"Ron, have you seen Harry? He's not in his bed when I woke up?" Hermione said.  
  
"We have to look for him then," Ron said. "Lav, we'll look for Harry. I'll go and catch up with you later."  
  
Ron and Hermione went to check on the Gryffindor common room, they checked all four common rooms. They went to every classroom and asked every student and professor. Finally they reached the grounds and Hermione was almost in panic.  
  
"Ron, where could Harry be," she said in tears.  
  
"He could be anywhere," Ron assured her putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do with him Ron. I don't want to lose Harry," Hermione cried and she buried her face in Ron's chest.  
  
"Calm down Hermione. We'll find him," Ron said.  
  
"Now why is my Hermione crying?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked she stood up and threw her arms around Harry who was staring at the two of them.  
  
"Mate! Where were you! Why did you pull a stunt like that disappearing in bed and not saying where you went," Ron said almost scolding. "But I'm so glad you're here and awake." And he hugged his two best friends.  
  
"Before I forget. I'm here with the professor," Harry said as he pointed at Dumbledore who was approaching.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione and Ron cried. "But we thought you were." Ron tried to say.  
  
"Ah but all of you had missed your dear ole Headmaster," Dumbledore said as he inspected the two under his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Everyone welcomed Harry and Dumbledore. The headmaster was back and everyone was rejoicing for Harry had finally awakened after three months. Ron told Harry about Ethan being the substitute seeker and Harry wanted Ethan to play against Slytherin but the younger boy refused and he said he wanted to see Harry play for the last time before he finally graduates from Hogwarts.  
  
The game against Slytherin was a close one. Gryffindor won with Harry catching the Snitch after 4 long hours of playing. Draco was a great seeker but the Firebolt gave Harry an edge. Gryffindor won 450 to 250.  
  
The N.E.W.TS were coming in a few months and all the seventh years including Ron, Lavender, Harry, Hermione and Draco were busy studying in the library. Ginny was also there studying for her Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz.  
  
"Remember what Bill and Charlie said, the N.E.W.TS would be a breeze after our training," Ron exclaimed as he stretched out his arms and placed one over Lavender's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we can't afford to be all confident about it. They might only be joking and we really have to make sure that we'll do well at the N.E.W.TS or we can kiss our being adult wizards goodbye," Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't think you of all people should worry about the N.E.W.TS you'd practically ace it without breaking a sweat. Remember our O.W.LS you were the first ever witch who got all 20," Harry said reassuring Hermione.  
  
"The O.W.LS were easy but I think the N.E.W.TS aren't. I can't believe you aren't worried about it," Hermione scolded.  
  
"I am it's just that when I look at you studying so hard it's like you've done enough studying for the both of us or you can even add Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I'm just happy that I won't be taking that exam yet I have yet to pass my quiz on DADA tomorrow. Professor Figg or should I saw future Professor Black is giving us the whole Volume of how to distinguish a death eater," Ginny butted in.  
  
"I guess you'll need my help in that," Draco offered and Ginny snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Hey, no snogging on the library especially with a big brother present," Ron scolded throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Draco.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny blurted and threw one at Ron, which accidentally hit Hermione.  
  
"Hey! Watch it," Harry mockingly scolded Ginny and threw it back at her and they all ended up being kicked out of the library by Madame Pince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a day before graduation and everyone was excited. The N.E.W.TS were over and Hermione and Harry got the highest points.  
  
Ron was with Lavender under their favorite tree in the Howarts' grounds.  
  
"Hey Lav, can I go visit you everyday after graduation?" Ron asked as he held Lavender in his arms.  
  
"Of course you can that is if you don't intend to work." Lavender said as she took Ron hands in hers. "What are your future plans for us anyway?  
  
"I was hoping maybe I could play professional Quidditch like in the Chuddley Cannons or work in the ministry for my dad. Then when I have enough money I'll buy us a house and I'll ask you to marry me," Ron said.  
  
"Good enough for me. I actually want to try and teach here at Hogwarts. Hopefully I can teach Divinations since Professor Trewlaney disappeared two years ago I thought maybe I could teach the subject," Lavender said.  
  
"Well, if you want to teach then I guess I'll be looking for a place in Hogsmeade so I can visit you anytime," Ron exclaimed and gave his girlfriend a kiss. "I can't believe that tomorrow Hogwarts would just be a part of my childhood. I can't believe that seven years ago I went of the train not expecting to meet my best friends in the whole world and finally meet the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." They said I love you and shared the most passionate kiss. "I think we ought to go to my room and celebrate?" Ron suggested and Lav just smiled and they made their way back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ginny were walking by the lake. He held Ginny's hand as they strolled by the lake.  
  
"I can't believe next year I won't see you here at Hogwarts. You'll be facing the world and I'll be stuck here still in school," Ginny sighed and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I already asked Professor Sirius if he's staying in Hogwarts to teach and he said he's just filling in until they found a replacement and I was hoping maybe I could come and teach Potions here," Draco said.  
  
"Really? You'll teach here in Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed and she hugged Draco and they accidentally fell on the ground with her on top of him.  
  
"I like it when you get excited. You always throw yourself at me," Draco commented remembering the time Ginny hugged him after knowing about her appointment of being a prefect.  
  
"I'm just so happy that I'd still see you next year. I was thinking maybe when you're finally out there you would see a lot of beautiful witches and you'd forget about me," Ginny muttered while they sat beside each other.  
  
"Ginn, there isn't any witch in this world and beyond that could ever replace you. You know I'm crazy about you. I'm actually staying here to make sure no one goes lurking around my girl," Draco admitted and it made Ginny turn as scarlet as her hair.  
  
"Where are you going to stay when you get out of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked curiously remembering that the Manor was destroyed.  
  
"Actually this is supposed to be a surprise but your dad and mom offered to let me stay in the burrow this summer and until I finally find a place to live in," Draco replied.  
  
"I so love my mum and dad!" Ginny exclaimed and she threw her arms around Draco again and they twirled around, like a bunch of happy loonies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione came in their own common room after a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. When she got in she saw that the room was a bit dark and in the center was a table lit with three candles.  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry said as he escorted her to her seat. "I wanted to make sure that the most special girl gets very special treatment."  
  
"Harry, I.I don't know what to say?" Hermione was speechless. She then saw that the room was filled with beautiful bouquets of tulips. She didn't have any particular favorite but at the moment she realized that she already had one and they're all around her. "You didn't have any particular favorite but I know you would like them. I thought they are like you, beautiful, tranquil, and yet they're fragile and sweet," Harry explained.  
  
"They're so beautiful, Harry. I should have brought something for you," Hermione tried to say but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Just having you here with me is enough," Harry said. "Will you dance with me?" Harry asked and they both stood up and held each other. The room was magically filled with sweet dance music, Harry's hand around Hermione's petite waist and her hands around his neck. Their faces were inches from each other. Hermione's brown eyes were lost in Harry's whirlpools of green. Time passed around them neither one of them wanted to stop. They held each other in the most loving and most tender way.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest. "I can't believe it's finally over. Now we can live a normal life," Hermione said.  
  
"I have to warn you though. Life won't be very normal when you're with me. You'll have the Daily Prophet following your every move. They would want to know about the girl Harry Potter is in love with," Harry said and it made her blush.  
  
"I've gone through that in our fourth year, remember? And even if they do I don't mind as long as I have you with me," Hermione replied and it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Hermione, what if I'm just a regular wizard and there isn't anything special about me. Would you still love me?" Harry asked looking intently at her.  
  
"Harry, I never loved you because you're popular or that you're powerful. I love Harry, they boy I knew from my first train ride to Hogwarts, the boy who would do anything for his friends. I love you Harry because you're you and not because of the things they wrote about you in books and magazines. I love the boy who grew up right in front of me and shared the most wonderful years of my life with him," Hermione answered.  
  
Harry didn't say anything he just kissed Hermione the most passionate and loving way he could and she responded to him longingly.  
  
"Hermione, I know this is kind of sudden but I promised myself that I will ask this question to you as soon as I get the nerve to do it," Harry was stammering. " Hermione Kaitlyn Granger, I Harry James Potter would like to ask your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?" He brought out a black leather box and he opened it and inside was a nice diamond ring in a platinum and gold band.  
  
"Oh, Harry, of course I'll marry you," Hermione answered and she kissed Harry on the lips. Harry slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"That was close, I thought you would say no," Harry sighed.  
  
"Why do you think I'd say no?" Hermione asked him and she searched his face.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe you wanted to do so many things being the smart witch that you are. You might see my proposal as a hindrance to achieving your dream of teaching," Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, I don't see my getting engaged with you, let alone marrying you something that would hinder me from achieving my dreams," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"We don't have to get married right away. We can have along engagement. You can teach here at Hogwarts and I'll find a place where I can be close to you," Harry said.  
  
"That's a great idea Harry and one thing more though. I know you want to play Quidditch Harry and I have nothing against it," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Really? It's okay with you if I play Quidditch," Harry said and he hugged Hermione and kissed her again.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I saw the letters of a dozen Quidditch teams who want you to be their seeker. How can you pass out an opportunity like that?" Hermione exclaimed. "I love you Harry and I support you as much as you support me in fulfilling my dreams. But do you know what is my ultimate dream? I so want to be Mrs. Harry James Potter."  
  
"We have the same ultimate dream Hermione. I love you so much," Harry replied and Harry carried Hermione to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of their graduation was an eventful occasion. Parents and relatives of the graduating students were present. Surprisingly the Dursleys attended the event. Harry and Hermione told the Grangers about their plans. Mrs. Granger fainted but knew that her little girl was no longer a baby and it took the ceremony before Mr. Granger had finally accepted that their little girl would soon be Harry Potter's wife.  
  
Hermione gave out her graduation speech that made of most of the parents specially hers cry. She thanked the professors and the students and everyone who helped through all those years in school.  
  
Harry gave out his speech. Thanking all the professors and the students he had met and had grown up with. He thanked Snape who he at the last minute found out to be his uncle. He thanked the Aurors and the Ministry for doing their job well. He thanked those people who sacrificed their lives at the recent battle. He thanked the Dursleys for taking him in. He thanked Remus, Sirius, Arabella Mandungus and the other members of the Order for supporting him. He thanked McGonagall and Dumbledore for their guidance. Lastly he thanked his friends, Ron, Lavender, Draco, Ginny and most specially the love of his life, Hermione who became his pillar of strength. Without her he couldn't have defeated Voldemort and all of them would still be living in fear.  
  
The day ended with happy greetings and well wishes. They all got a wedding invitation from Parvati and Dean. Dudley asked if he could owl Padma during summer.  
  
Ethan, Alice and Simon came to great Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Bye you three!" Ethan said. "We'll all going to miss you."  
  
"We'll miss you too," Hermione said. She each gave them a hug.  
  
"We have little keep sakes for you. We made these when Simon accidentally mixed our potion into mud," Alice handed Harry, Ron and Hermione three mud like glowing objects and in them they saw the picture of them in their second year.  
  
"Where did you get the pictures?" Harry asked.  
  
"Colin Creevey, he said he has plenty," Simon replied.  
  
"Well, maybe it would only be fair if we give something in return," Hermione said. "Accio, Hogwarts a History," and her book came flying towards her. She gave the book to Alice. "Take car of it it's my favorite book." Alice thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I have something for you too since you're almost like me, I think," Ron said and he summoned his Chessboard. "Take good care of this it's my very first set," he handed the chessboard and Simon thanked him.  
  
"You Ethan being the next Seeker for Gryffindor I think you should have this," Harry started then he called for his Firebolt. "This is for you. Take care of it."  
  
"Wicked! Thanks Harry. I promise Gryffindor team will not loose a game as long as I'm seeker," Ethan declared.  
  
"One more thing though. We have no more use of this very special thing and I hope you take care of it. Hopefully you'd pass it down to other future Marauders," Harry said. Ron gave him a mischievous grin while Hermione stared in disbelief.  
  
"Here is the most precious Marauders' Map use it wisely," Harry exclaimed.  
  
Life for Harry looked a lot brighter. He would soon play for England having accepted their offer. He's engaged with Hermione and after a year they would tie the knot. Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived was finally living his life. He would no longer be just remembered by his scar.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: There it's done.finished!!! Finally. I'm so delighted I've come to end my story. I know it isn't much but I tried very hard to make it a good story. I knew my story had gone through a lot of twist and turns. I myself got as little confused but I hope you like it. thanks to all those beautiful and wonderful people who read my story even for their imperfections. Lots of love to you all!!!!!!!! Sorry Snape died. I just had to do it.. 


End file.
